EuroTour
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Después de lo sucedido con los mineros, Manuel acompaña a sus superior en la gira en Europa.Primera parada Inglaterra. Segunda parada Francia. Tercera parada Alemania.Por lo menos estos días,se encuentra libre de los acosos de ese argentino.UKxChilexArg
1. Inglaterra, Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia será mío cuando las vacas vuelen. LatinHetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai. Manu muy ukeado. Un Martín celoso, un Arthur… siendo él, y Francis un pervertido. Cambié algunas cosas, ya que no sabía a qué horas eran algunos recorridos, asique perdón.

**Pareja:** Capitulo 1: UKxChile.

**Agradecimientos: **Los Simpson, a los diarios, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD

* * *

** EuroTour.**

.-**I**nglaterra, **P**arte I.

* * *

_¿Manuel vendrá a Inglaterra?_

_

* * *

_

El despertador fue el único en que le arruinó el sueño. No quería despertarse tan temprano, pero es su obligación como nación. Se duchó, se vistió, tomó desayuno, obviamente con su apreciado té. Y luego bajó a juntarse con su superior.

Él y la primera dama, y entre varios personal más, lo esperaban con maleta y todo para ir al aeropuerto.

Aun con el sueño en sus ojos, no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban dentro del avión. Su primera visita es Inglaterra.

Pensaba en las tonterías de su superior en recorrer Europa después de lo acontecido con los mineros. Por una parte le encontraba la razón, de que su país es fuerte, unido, y que sea reconocido. No obstante, su jefe llevaba una piedra de la mina San José como regalo para la Reina… ¡Una piedra! No le puedes regalar una piedra a una Reina, es como si Manuel le regalara un huevo a Arthur.

Suspiró observando el paisaje desde la altura a través de la ventana. Si lo pensaba bien, lo único bueno de todo esto es no ver a ese acosador argentino y disfrutar de un buen té con el británico.

No pudo más en combatir en mantenerse despierto, se rindió, dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

Las horas pasaban, de repente sintió alguien tocándole el brazo. Abrió los ojos y era la primera dama diciéndole que habían aterrizado. Si mal lo recuerda, la primera visita es el Cabinet War Rooms seguido del museo de Winston Churchill, en este mismo día.

Los invitaron a subirse al vehículo que lo llevarían a alojarse.

―Wah, Inglaterra a es tan elegante ―por lo menos Manuel ya se encontraba de buen humor mirando por la ventana del vehículo las grandiosas estructuras inglesas, por una parte le recordaba Valparaíso, aunque había una gran diferencia―. Y aire limpio.

―Manuel, entra la cabeza. ―le pidió cariñosamente la esposa del Presidente.

―Sí. Tengo hambre.

― ¿Desea una tasa del exclusivo té inglés, joven? ―le preguntó con cordialidad un hombre tratando de hablar en español.

―Hasta tienen mayordomos cuando te van a recoger. ¿No deberías hacer eso con el Transantiago*? ―le espetó con la mirada al Presidente Piñera.

―Lo tengo en unos de mis nuevos proyectos cuando regresemos a Chile. ―dijo seguido de uno sus tic.

"Mentiroso" pensó Manuel. Luego aceptó el servicio del mayordomo en servirle un té.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese mismo día fueron al Cabinet War Rooms___,_ luego al museo___. _Recorrieron las salas que sirvieron de refugio antibombas y del cuartel general para el ex-primer ministro británico durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Luego el Presidente Piñera dijo que era un gran admirador de Winston Churchill. Con Manuel, andaba en otras partes con curiosidad mirando y mirando, pero enseguida, escuchó una frase de su superior que logró hacerlo sonrojar:___ "_Inglaterra es un aliado clave en Europa y espero que podamos fortalecer nuestros lazos."

No, no, no. Estaba pensando mal, muy mal. Esos "lazos" se refería a otra cosa, sí, claro que sí. Volteó a verle, se encontraba hablándole a la prensa inglesa. Lo único que esperaba que no estuviera Arthur viendo esos programas… espera… ¡Por qué tendría que pensar en eso! No le importa, solo son negocios.

El día avanzaba, cayó la noche, y cenaron con los parlamentarios en el hotel.

Manuel se atoró con la comida al ver pasar a uno de los goleadores del Chelsea, Drogba. Se levantó y fue a él.

― ¡Dame un autógrafo! ¡Eres la raja weón! Siempre juego a la play station ocupando al Chelsea. ―sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

El Presidente no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su nación ¡Le había pedido que se comportara! Su mujer, se reía.

Regresando con Chile, el jugador no le comprendió nada de lo que dijo, pero observó que el "joven" sostenía una servilleta y un lápiz, eso dio a entender que deseaba un autógrafo de su parte, y lo hizo.

― ¡Jajaja! ¡A Martín le dará envidia! ―y…todo avanzó normal.

Ahora es ir a la sede de Manchester United.

¡Por todos los cielos! Conocería a uno de los mejores equipos de futbol del mundo, y de Inglaterra por supuesto. Que nadie se lo diga a Drogba, por favor.

Al llegar el técnico de dicho equipo les entregó a cada uno la camiseta de los "Diablos Rojos" y autografiada por él. ¡Genial! Tenía en su poder el autógrafo de Drogba y la camiseta del Manchester también autografiada. Como deseaba quedarse y ver uno de los mejores partidos entre los grandes del futbol inglés, Manchester U. contra Chelsea. Es como el Colocolo* con la Universidad de Chile*, pero mucho mejor, mil veces mejor. No. Un millón de veces mejor. Así está bien.

Manuel no aguantó la alegría en colocarse la camiseta. Se sentía genial o awesome como decía siempre Gilbert. A su lado, ambos hombres se elogiaban y se entregaban regalos, incluyendo unas de las rocas de la mina y entre varios presentes. No se sacaría la camiseta por nada del mundo, incluso tenía pensado ver a Arthur así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Según tenía entendido, su superior iría al BBC* a dar piedras de la mina y mostrar el video del rescate. Manuel no era necesario ir, asique prefirió recorrer Londres y quizás, por tener suerte encontrarse con Arthur, pero sería algo difícil. Recordó que su superior le dijo que estuviera listo en la tarde para ir a Downing Street, seguido al Palacio.

Para no dejar todo a última hora, preparó su traje para esta tarde. Sacó su camiseta del Manchester… uhm…

―No creo que sea correcto para una Reina… ¡Ya sé! La llevaré en el bolsillo y se la mostraré a Arthy. ―dijo feliz ordenando su ropa. Al estar listo, salió a recorrer la cuidad. Aún era temprano, tenía bastante tiempo.

Observaba cada edificio, las vestimentas de los uniformados, policías, las personas, todo. Es tan diferente de donde viene. Se detuvo a esperar a cruzar a la otra calle. El semáforo dio a luz verde y cruzó. Siguiendo en su recorrido se encontró con cierto rubio.

―Hello, Manuel. ―Arthur saludó amable, de la nada su mano fue tomada, apretada fuertemente, y luego de eso, recibió un espontaneo abrazo. Había quedado algo sorprendido, pero, si mal no lo recuerda, ese es un saludo.

― ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó alejándose de él.

―Bi-Bien… jeje… Sabía que te encontraría.

― ¿Encontrarme? ―arqueó una ceja.

―Yes. Supe que vendrías a Inglaterra, y también saldrías a recorrer. Además que me sentía algo aburrido. ―dijo rascándose la cabeza.

―Yo igual me sentía aburrido, por eso estoy donde estoy.

― ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a recorrer Londres? Bueno, no todo, no creo que alcancemos para tanto.

―Bien, genial. ―Manuel enmarcó una sonrisa. Por lo menos no estaría solitario sin saber mucho de la capital, y es más si se trataba del inglés.

Arthur le iba señalando las historias de cada edificio. Después lo invitó a un buen lugar donde preparaban los mejores té, y quien mejor para acompañarlo que Manuel.

Ambos entraron, buscaron un lugar en donde sentarse, dieron su pedido hasta que llegó a sus mesas.

― ¿Y cómo has estado? ―preguntó añadiendo azúcar a su bebida, y enseguida revolver.

―Digamos… regular, si se puede decir. ―respondió con el mismo movimiento que le mayor.

―Bueno, has pasado por muchas por dificultades. ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

― ¿Heridas? ¡Ah! Bien, bien. Ya no tengo casi nada, mejoro muy rápido ―dijo dando un sorbo a su taza. Pudo sentir la delicadeza, de lo suave y delicioso sabor mezclándose en su boca―. Es uno de los mejores tés que he probado.

―Me alegra mucho ―dijo por la salud y por la bebida. Cerró los ojos dando un gusto al suyo para luego volver a mirarlo―. ¿Has tenido algunos "peligros" con tu vecino?

― ¿Con Martín? Ese fleto… ya sabes, siempre intenta cruzar la cordillera e ir acosarme. Es insoportable, me gustaría amarrarlo y enviárselo al Caleuche* para que se lo lleve bien lejos, o se lo daría como regalo a la Fiura*. ―con solo recordar al argentino se sentía enojado.

―Creo que será mejor que cambiemos de tema. ―el inglés había notado que en cualquier momento pudiera sobresaltar con los recuerdos del acoso de Martín a Manuel.

―No sabes a quien vi ayer.

― ¿A quién? ¿A Alfred? Dime que no.

―No, él no ―Arthur se relajó―. Vi a Drogba, y me dio su autógrafo. Mi superior, su señora y yo, fuimos a la sede del Manchester, el técnico nos regaló las camisetas autografiadas. Me las quería colocar para las otras juntas con el primer ministro y tu Reina, pero no es muy adecuado, pero las puedo llevar para mostrártela. ―mencionó sonriente dejando de lado la taza de té.

―Cla-Claro ―tartamudeó un poco al ver cierta sonrisa del menor hablando de su experiencia futbolística. El Manchester es uno de los mejores equipos, pero no era para tanto… ¿o sí? Mientras, sostenía la taza en su mano antes de volver a dar un sorbo―. ¿Y…qué te ha parecido Londres?

―Me basta con conocer lo que pude ver. Me hace recordar un poco a Valparaíso. ―contestó dando un sorbo mirando al ventanal, cautivando el paisaje.

―Algo debe haber. ―sonrió de lado, juguetona, como recordando.

―Sí… tus piratas cuando llegaron a saquear. ―espetó con su oscura mirada.

― ¡Oye! Ni siquiera estaba allí como para saber que ellos llegaron a saquear tú cuidad ―le miró de la misma manera―. Yo solo iba al sur a esconder mis tesoros, no a destruirte. Además, sabes que me encargué de esos idiotas.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Pero en verdad, me recuerda mucho Valpo. Obviamente tus infraestructuras son mucho mejores. Allá algunas se están deteriorando.

―Valparaíso, que recuerdos. Merry Hill*.

―… ¿Tuviste sexo con ella? ―se preguntó confundido.

― ¿Qué? Me refiero al Cerro Alegre, la pequeña Liverpool.

―Aaaaah, el cerro. Jejeje, yo pensaba que era una mina o algo así. Pero… ¿Liverpool? No tiene nada de Liverpool.

―En aquellos tiempos sí, ahora no, además yo no la llamé así. Fue Joaquín Edwards Bello.*

―Gracias por ser tan honesto.

―Uhm… Como sea. Pagaré la cuenta, te acompañaré a la mitad del camino. ¿Okay?

―Okay.

Un rato después, salieron del lugar.

― ¿Dónde venden scone? ―preguntó Manuel.

―Eh… ¿tienes hambre?

―Sí. Además me gusta mucho. ¿Sabes dónde venden?

―Am, yes. No es muy lejos, eso que no nos queda mucho tiempo… ―dijo, y vio la hora en su reloj―, aún nos quedan tres horas y media. Bien, vamos.

Llevó a Chile a recorrer un poco más, pero solo a comprar a esa especie de pan. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, con el poco inglés aprendido, pudo comprar sus scones, fueron siete en total. Salieron. Esta vez iban de regreso. Como lo había dicho anteriormente Inglaterra, lo acompañaría a mitad de camino.

―Bien, hasta aquí te dejo. Debo volver al palacio a alistarme y recibirlos.

― ¿Uhm? ―giró sobre su cuerpo mientras masticaba el tercer scone. Para hablar, tragó―. ¿Y sí vení conmigo? Llamaí al primer ministro y le decí que vamos a ir juntos al palacio.

―Gracias por la invitación, pero si voy contigo, no tendré algo elegante para colocarme.

―Chucha. ―se lamentó.

El rubio lo observó por unos segundos, no le gustaba defraudarlo.

―Tengo una idea. Llamaré a mi superior, le diré que iré pero te acompañaré. Por lo menos la primera no es con mi Reina ―dijo sacando su celular del pantalón, para luego marcar, esperando a que atendieran su llamada―. Comparé el traje en algunas de las tiendas. Good afternoon… ―comenzó a hablar por el celular.

Mientras, Manuel esperaba a que terminara comiendo sus scones.

―Okay. Todo listo. Aceptó. Debemos ir a comprar lo más rápido posible mi traje.

― ¿Cuál es el más cercano? ―preguntó guardando su alimento.

―Unas cinco cuadras a la izquier-¡daaa! ¡Manueeel!

― ¡Hay que apurarnos! ―exclamó cogiendo la mano del inglés, haciéndole correr… ¿no que eso era de fletos? Bueno… por el momento lo había olvidado.

Arthur fue tomado por sorpresa, estaba tan tranquilo en su idea que, de la nada le cogen la mano, tirándosela, dando la acción de correr. Cuando sintió su mano con la de él, su mente reaccionó al tacto, lo suave que era. No pudo controlar su pensamiento llegando a colorear sus mejillas.

Al llegar a la tienda, Manuel lo ayudó lo más rápido en elegir uno, sin embargo, el que eligió fue Arthur, uno bien costoso. Posteriormente, y corriendo otra vez, regresaron donde se alojaba el chileno, en el hotel. Abrió la puerta, invitando al inglés, éste dejó la bolsa con el interior de su vestimenta encima del sofá.

Manuel llamaba a su superior si es que había llagado.

―Que extraño, no ha llegado. ―se dijo asimismo.

―Nos queda una hora. El tiempo pasa lento. ―mencionó viendo la hora en su reloj.

―O nosotros somos rápido ―le sonrió―. Ven, te mostraré las camisetas. ―esta fue la segunda vez que lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a su habitación.

El mayor bajó la vista a ambas manos sostenidas. Se sonrojó. Maldición ¿no podría pensar en otra cosa? Era un pervertido.

El latino lo soltó, tomando la camiseta.

―Está es, ¿genial no? Aquí está firmada ―le mostró el lugar de dicha prenda. Enseguida la dejó de lado para tomar la servilleta firmada―. Eh… no tenía papel asique tomé lo primero que encontré, aunque el Presi se enojó un poco por mí no cortesía. Es de Drogba.

― ¿Servilleta? ―preguntó irónico. Soltó una risilla como queriendo decir que bajo has caído, o no puedo creerlo, o no esperaba menos de ti. Ante esto Manuel frunció el entrecejo dispuesto a guardar sus cosas. Cuando las guardó, revisó su bolsillo.

― ¿Aún me quedan scones? ¿Quieres uno? ―le ofreció. Dio un mordisco a uno. Captó que el mayor no respondía, solo se le quedaba mirando con un semblante serio. Enseguida trago―. Oye… ¿te pasa algo?

― ¿Eh? No, no. No me pasa nada.

― ¿Y por qué tan callado? ¿Y…quieres un-? ―la pregunta se interrumpió. Su scone a medias cayó al suelo por culpa de las manos del británico, quién se lo quitó. También cogió la otra mano―. O-Oye… ¿qué mierda te pasa?

―…

― ¡No me merí así! Me…me… colocaí nervios-

No replicó más.

Por suerte, se situaba una pared detrás de Manuel. Ya con las manos en su control, lo llevó a ella.

El menor le correspondía el beso, la cual, al inicio no se dejaba, pero ese ex-pirata tenía demasiada experiencia en su cuerpo y en boca como para negarle. Al fin comprendió del por qué Francis lo acosaba por todos los medios posibles. Hasta ahora, era sin lengua… ¡O no! ¡Mierda! ¡El maldito la metió! Y… y… era suave, se entrelazaba en la suya, jugaba; dentro se sentía tibio y un poco áspero.

Le mordió con sutilidad el labio inferior. Manuel se tensó un poco, no obstante seguía correspondiendo.

Sus manos fueron dejadas libres. Enseguida las deslizó por la cintura del europeo.

El otro tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acercándose más, llegando a profundizar el beso.

De izquierda a derecha, una y otra vez. Bastante repetitivo.

No podría detenerse, esto… ¿era fleto? ¿de gay?

Si Martín entrara en ese mismo instante, armaría un gran escándalo y asesinaría a ambos.

¿Por qué pensaba en Martín?

Martín…

O no… mierda…

¡Le estaba siendo infiel! ¡Le era infiel! ¡A Martín!

Espera… ¿Infiel? ¿A Martín? ¡Pero si ni siquiera estaban juntos! Quizás algunas noches locas, pero solo eso. Además no han formalizado nada, y el hecho de llamarse esposa, no tiene nada que ver.

¿No cree que sea mejor frenar esto? Em… sí.

Apoyó sus manos en el torso de Arthur, separándolo de él.

―Para…

― ¿No te gustó? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―Eh… sí… no… mierda. Da igual… ellos pueden llegar y nos pueden ver en esto. ―dijo alejándolo más, para poder respirar, y no sentir sus mejillas arder.

Arthur vio la hora.

―Tienes razón, debemos cambiarnos.

Rápidamente dejando la pasión de lado, a cambiarse de ropa. Arthur en la habitación y Manuel en el baño. Justo cuando estaban arreglados, llegó el Presidente avisando que ya era hora de reunirse con el primer ministro. Para su sorpresa, Inglaterra yacía allí. Le dio casi lo mismo que estaba haciendo con su nación, no era que le importara, pero tampoco deseaba saberlo. Únicamente los apresuró en salir.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Mi intento de escribir el beso fue un asco total TToTT. Pero bueno… eso no importa mucho. En el siguiente capítulo habrá sorpresas y humor xD, más UKxChile. El Seba claro que no deseaba saber porque estaba ahí Arthur, su mente aún no se encuentra preparada para ciertos temas.

Hoy puse las noticias, estaban dando una expo de autos o algo así, donde había de todas las marcas de diferentes países. Mostraron las diferencias entre uno de Japón y uno de China, pero claro, el de China era copia, y me acorde de Yao de "Copia China" y morí de la risa XD. Hasta los precios eran diferentes, Yao los tiene más barato que el de Kiku. Luego mostraron una marca inglesa con una copa china, nuevamente morí y volví a resucitar. Solo faltó que llegará un Im Yong diciendo que todo son coreanos y no chinos, japonés ni ingleses, porque los autos se originaron en él xD.

Y sip, sé mucho del futbol, amo el Chelsea, siempre juego con ese al play =3

Dato sin relevancia pero sirve: ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que el Sergio Freire se parece un poquito al Manu? A mí lo recuerda mucho… pero solo cuando se peina para el lado ajajjaa.

*Transantiago: El lindo transporte público de Santiago. Es una mierda, tienes que cargar una tarjeta llamada Bip para poder pagar, pero algunos pasan sin pagar LOL. Por lo menos yo no soy de ahí, yo uso mi TNE =D pa' la micro.

*Colocolo y Universidad de Chile: Equipos de futbol de Chile. Rivales desde siempre.

*BBC: Corporación Británica de Radiodifusión es la primera empresa de televisión y radio del Reino Unido. También es la cadena más grande de transmisión de noticias en el mundo.

*Caleuche: Mitología chilena; es un barco fantasma usado por los brujos que navega de noche tanto sobre la superficie del mar como bajo de esta a altas velocidades y muy iluminado. Se dice que lleva a bordo brujos principalmente.

*Fiura: Mitología chilena; es una la mujer del Trauco, es horriblemente fea, de baja estatura. Le complace hacer daño por el solo placer de hacerlo, en especial a quienes la rechazan. (Por esta razón, Manuel le quiere regalar a Martín)

*Merry Hill: En español "Cerro Alegre." Es un cerro de la cuidad de Valparaíso. Los ingleses le llamaban "Merry Hill" o también "Happy Hill". Valparaíso tiene una gran cantidad de infraestructura inglesa, aunque algunas se han caído o deterioradas a causa de terremotos. Una de las infraestructura inglesa es la Iglesia Anglicana Saint Paul's, pero no importa (xD). Luego de la independencia, llegó una gran emigración de ingleses, alemanes, y no sé qué más (por esta razón a Manu le gusta tanto la cerveza y el té), pero más influyente la inglesa.

Una pequeña historia referente al saqueo de piratas en Valparaíso: Fundada en 1542 y concebida durante la Colonia como un pequeño puerto usado para el comercio con Perú, la ciudad de Valparaíso se convirtió, en poco tiempo, en un destino apetecido por piratas ingleses como el temible Francis Drake que en 1578 llegó a la bahía, asaltando un barco cargado con oro en polvo y saqueando casas y bodegas. En 1594 la expedición corsaria comandada por Richard Hawkins, repitió la hazaña, saqueando el puerto sin encontrar resistencia. Fin. Algún día haré sobre Arthur, Valparaíso y Manuel.

*Joaquín Edwards Bello: Escritor y cronista chileno. 1887-1968.

Ahora voy a… tomar té, otra vez.

**Reviews?**


	2. Inglaterra, Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pasará a ser mío cuando Manuel diga: Soy tan gay que me gusta que todos me den muy fuerte por detrás. LatinHetalia tampoco es mío.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras. ¿Un beso apasionado? (o el intento)

**Pareja:** UKxChile. ArgentinaxChile.

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**I**nglaterra, **P**arte II.

* * *

_¿Manuel fue a Inglaterra?_

_

* * *

_

Downing Street.

― ¿Por qué el señor Arthur se encuentra aquí? ―preguntó Piñera a su nación: ambas naciones caminando hacia la reunión con el primer ministro.

―Am… Salí a dar una vuelta mientras que usted estaba con los medios ingleses ―al principio no quería contestar. Antes de hacerlo miró a Arthur sonrojado, él también―. Y me encontré con él, lo invité a que fuéramos juntos. Ah, y el primer ministro ya lo sabe, no hay ningún problema.

―Bien. Prepárense, entraremos. ―anunció sonriente acompañado de sus tics.

Los medios de comunicación de prensa europea como chilena yacían esperando la llegada del mandatario en reunirse con el premier inglés. Todos deseaban las primeras imágenes y palabras de cada uno.

David Cameron, el primer ministro lo estaba esperando muy a gusto. Observó que venía Inglaterra acompañarlos, al principio se había preocupado por la vestimenta y buena presencia, pero si conoce muy bien a la nación mayor, tendría todo bajo control, y nunca faltaría el respeto a ellos y la Reina.

El mandatario extendió su mano para saludarlo, correspondiéndole.

Los flashes no tardaron en hacerse presente.

Luego ambos procedieron a tocar temas de economía, lo sucedido con los mineros, entre otros.

Arthur y Manuel únicamente estaban ahí mirándolos, sonriendo cada vez que se decían bromas mutuamente, sin embargo una nueva frase logró sonrojarlos y a ambos.

―Gran Bretaña y Chile han sido, son y van a seguir siendo no solamente grandes amigos sino también grandes aliados, y eso nos permite […] ―y la frase siguió por el Presidente.

Los países se miraron entre sí. No duraron en desviarlas enseguida. Uno más que lo otro sintió la calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Inglaterra trató de desabrocharse el primer botón para respirar un poco, mientras que Chile hacía que ha oído nada pensando en las ocurridas frases de su superior. Sacudió la cabeza haciendo desaparecer esas absurdas ideas, no era el momento para sonrojarse por cosas _fletas_, debe desmostarse serio como siempre.

¿Cómo se encontrará Martín? ¿Sabrá que se encuentra en Inglaterra? Y… ¿Por qué piensa en él?

¡Argh! Martín no le interesa, que él haga lo que quiera en Buenos Aires o en donde sea, con tal que no vaya a Santiago y diga que es de su propiedad por estar "casados". Y hablando de su país, ¿no debería llevarle algún recuerdo a su pequeña hermana? Ni tan pequeña tampoco. Le preguntaría a Arthur si tiene algo de Harry Potter o algo así para ella.

―Manuel, debemos ir al Palacio. ―colocó la mano en su hombro ayudándolo a regresar su superior.

―Ah, sí. ―acertó.

Arthur y el premier se habían adelantado, más que nada el primero para recibirlos como corresponde junto con la reina.

La tarde no tardó en caer. El Palacio Buckingham jugaba perfectamente con los débiles rayos. La prensa nuevamente los esperaba entre murmullos de admiración y llenas de futuros. Hacía frió, pero no importaba, ya que al entrar la temperatura era otra, más agradable.

Arthur se apresuró en entrar e ir donde la reina.

La reina Isabel II lo recibió, aunque no le preguntó en donde anduvo toda la tarde.

La visita fue recibida por una pareja de mayordomos, guiándolos al segundo piso repleto de periodistas para variar. El Presidente Piñera les sonreía y hacía algunos chistes en inglés, pero en Manuel no le causaba mucha gracia. Enseguida regresó el silencio, ya que el día fue algo agotador por decirlo de alguna manera, tuvo que hablar sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que la presencia sangre azul se hizo presente.

Manuel había aprendido a saludar como corresponde a señora de edad, sin insultar obviamente. Su majestad, esa eran las buenas palabras para comenzar un dialogo.

_Su majestad._

Hicieron el mismo procedimiento el mandatario y la primera dama.

Arthur yacía detrás de ella, recibiéndolos como el caballero inglés que era.

El Presidente le regaló a su majestad una piedra. Una más en las manos de los más poderosos del Reino Unido. Ella quedó mirando la reliquia.

―It is one of the many rocks the mine San Jose. ―le dijo el mandatario.

―How did he do? ―preguntó con curiosidad la reina, y una vez más, como un disco rayado, el Presidente relató todo el acontecimiento.

Luego Isabel II le dijo a Arthur si deseaba ir a enseñarle el palacio, mientras los "mayores" conversaban, y creyendo que ambos se aburrían un poco.

Kirkland acertó con gusto. Se despidió educadamente llevándose consigo al menor.

Recorrieron algunas paredes del gran y elegante palacio. Chile se encontraba embobado mirando.

― ¿Tienes sed? Podemos ir a la otra sala para tomar un poco de té.

―Por supuesto, no me negaría… Espera… ¿Otra sala? ¿No que esa era la única? ―preguntándose por la sala donde se encontraban sus superiores.

―No, hay más. ―le respondió con una leve sonrisa y enseguida en darle la espalda llevándolo a la sala. Al llegar, dejó a Manuel esperando sentado a que llegara con la bebida, había ido a la cocina a prepararlo.

―Uhmmm. ―se demoraba. ¿Tanto le costaba hacer un té…o dos tés? Miró a su alrededor, visualizó una mesita baja, arriba yacían situada algunas figuras bien costosas, de lujo. Se acercó, y tocó a un delfín de cristal. Por poco casi lo destroza por la llegada inesperada del británico.

―Hey, hey, ten cuidado con eso.

―Lo siento. No tocaré nada. ―dijo incorporándose en el blanquecino sofá. Luego extendió las manos recibiendo su taza de té.

Arthur tomó asiento. Su taza en sus manos la llevó a su boca.

El bolsillo del pantalón de Chile comenzó a vibrar a sonar con un ringtone de Américo*. Dejó su taza sobre la mesita.

―Aló. ―contestó.

Mientras, Arthur lo escucha y lo miraba de reojo.

―Espera… ¿qué? ―sonó un poco atontado.

― ¡Fusosososos! Mi pequeño Manuel, lo que dije ―del otro lado de la llamada, era España―, me llevaré algunos de los mineros rescatados a mí España querida, están invitados a uno de los programas de televisión.

― ¡Te voy a matar Antonio! ¡No podí hacer eso, no se encuentran preparados!

―Hijo, cálmate.

― ¡No soy tu hijo! Escúchame Toño, no te los vas a llevar hasta que yo llegue a Chile. ―se puso de pie sosteniendo el celular pegado en la oreja.

―Lo siento mi Manu, pero ellos ya aceptaron y vendrán. No seas tan enojón, me recuerdas a tu mamá Lovino.

― ¡Te escuché bastardo! ¡No soy su mami ni nada! ―ese gritó era de Romano desde la habitación―. ¡Solo soy enojón por tú culpa, maldición! ¡Mierda! ¡La televisión se echó a perder! ¡España, ven y arregla esta mierda!

Manuel se encontraba desconcertado por su "mamá", enseguida oyó un suspiro agotador del español.

― ¿Difícil mi vida, verdad? No te preocupes por ellos, se os trataran bien. ―dejó de lado su carisma a un tono serio.

― ¡España bastardo! ¡¿Eres sordo o qué? ¡¿Tienes tomates en los oídos? ¡Ven y arregla la televisión, maldición!

―Bien… debo ayudar a mi Lovino o se enojará más. ¿Te encuentras en Inglaterra verdad? Que tengas suerte… ¡Fusosososososos!

― ¡Antonioooo idiota!

― ¡Ya voy, joder! ¡Espero verte pronto, adiós! ―cortó.

―Estúpido padre. ―al terminar la llamada, guardó su móvil y se sentó.

― ¿Antonio?

―Sí… no importa. Ahora debe estar siendo gritado y maltratado por mamá Lovino. ―se extendió a tomar su taza.

―A veces me da lástima. Ese italiano tiene malos modales y una boca grosera al contrario de Feliciano. Se parece a ti.

― ¿Qué? Claro que no. No me perezco a Lovino.

―Cuando pequeño estabas con él, y… se te heredó su carácter tsundere.

― ¡No soy tsundere! Jejeje… no deberías hablar tanto, tú también eres tsundere, Arthy.

―Y-Yo… no lo soy.

― ¿A no? Te puedo relatar las cosas fletas con Alfred y con el pervertido de Francis. ―desafió con una sonrisa ganadora.

―No soy tsundere. ―le dijo serio.

―Demuéstramelo. ―frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Qué iba a hacer para decirle que no era tsundere? ¿Llamar a Alfred y decirle que lo bese apasionadamente? ¿O vestirse de mesero súper sexy? Creo que la última es cuando se encontraba ebrio.

Inglaterra se levantó del sofá. Miraba seriamente con sus orbes verdes a los del chileno. Dejó su taza ya vacía en la baja mesita, luego tomó la de Manuel dejándola en el mismo sitio.

No era bueno lo que vendría, de eso estaba seguro Chile. Sus piernas se tensaron al sentir al inglés encima suyo, intentando en una especie de acorralamiento en el sofá. Tragó fuertemente su saliva.

El de cabellos rubios entreabrió su boca…

―Chile, tu norte siempre ha sido mío.

―D-D-De, de, ¿De qué hablaí? ―preguntó con dificultad haciéndose para atrás, lo más lejos posible de ese rostro, aunque estando sentado no lo lograría mucho que digamos.

―Tu norte. ―pronunció e invadió el norte de Chile, como cuando lo hizo hace décadas pero esta vez diferente. En vez de llevar ingleses, él mismo prefirió hacerlo. Sintiendo su aroma, el sabor que aún se mantenía del té en la boca del menor.

Áspero y amargo. No, estaba mal. Áspero y… ¿dulce? Quizás por la azúcar.

La boca de Manuel tenía su toque de dulce.

Mientras, la joven nación cerraba los ojos con firmeza dejándose llevar por la exploración en su cavidad, luego hizo lo mismo, entreabriendo aún más su boca.

Diez segundos después decidieron separarse.

― ¿Adónde tienes que ir después? ―le preguntó el inglés sin salir de su posición.

―Mañana iré a la Villa Olímpica… será mi última visita. Luego iré a Francia.

―Tch.

En ese instante, se oyeron unos griteríos eufóricos llenados con desesperación, prisa e insultos.

Ambas naciones estaban todavía en su comprometedora posición escuchando todo. El menor, si no se equivocaba, esos gritos eran en español un tanto… uhm… español mezclado con algo de italiano.

¿Español con italiano?

La voz sobresaltada se iba acercando a la sala.

¿Español con italiano? Le era familiar…

¡Español con italiano! ¡No puede ser él! ¡No!

Su corazón comenzó a bombear aceleradamente. Necesitaba mover a Arthur o se armaría un gran lío, y no quería eso… ¡Menos en el Palacio!

― ¡Arthur, muévete ahora o…!

― ¡Che! ¡¿Pero qué significa esto? ¡Quitá las manos sobre mi esposa, maldito pirata! ―demasiado tarde. Allí llegó Martín, ardiendo de furia con ganas de matar a ambos, pero más ganas en matar a Arthur―. ¡¿Sos sordo o qué? ¡Quitá las manos sobre mi esposa!

Arthur se puso de pie, acto seguido fue Manuel.

― ¡Weón, ¿Qué hací aquí? ―Chile se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

― ¡¿Cómo que hago aquí? ¡Vine a rescatarte de este pervertido! ―lo señaló. El inglés lo fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Qué hiciste con los guardias? ―preguntó Arthur.

―Jeje. Los perdí. Soy re-grosso. Como sea. Tomá tus cosas Manu, regresamos a Sudamérica. ―ordenó en su posición de marido ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

― ¿Qué? No. Tú no eres nadie para decirle lo que tengo que hacer. ―dijo sacando su lado desafiante y enojón que lo caracterizaba.

―Soy tu marido.

―Deja de decir esa wea, Martín. No me voy a ir porque a ti te da la gana. Para tu información, debo ir seguir recorriendo Europa con mi superior. ¿Y cómo mierda supiste que estaba aquí?

―Los medios. ―dijo simplemente.

―Como te dijo Manuel, no se puede ir hasta que su superior termine la reunión con mi reina. ―intervino Inglaterra.

― ¡¿Che, pero vos que te metés? ¡Alejáte de mi esposa o te romperé las bolas!

―Que vulgar ―dijo en voz alta con la intención de ser escuchada por el argentino. Luego cogió la mano Manuel atrayéndolo―. Él se queda y punto, no te lo vas a llevar.

―La puta que te parió. Manu, dile que queres ir conmigo.

― ¡Te dije que no, weón enfermo!

― ¡Me da igual! ¡Escucha niño 31 minutos*, nos vamos y ya!

― ¿Cómo me llamó? ―se salió del tema parpadeando los ojos por su nuevo apodo, y a ambas naciones tomadas de la mano les corrió una gota por las sienes.

―Manu, reacciona. Sos mi esposa, che. Llevamos tantos años juntos.

― ¿Llevan una relación? ―preguntó Arthur a Manuel.

― ¡No, nada! No tengo nada con ese fleto.

― ¿Cómo qué no? Pero si vos me has dicho que amas.

― ¡No es cierto! ¡No tengo nada contigo, nada! ―apretó sus puños, incluso la mano del inglés―. ¡No le creas nada a ese weón argentino!

― ¡Escucháme a mí, inglés! ¡Él es mi esposa, yo soy su marido!

― ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados!

― ¡Pero estamos juntos!

― ¡No hemos formalizado nuestra relación!

― ¡Hemos hecho el amor quinientas veces, che!

―What? ―se preguntó Arthur mirando al menor―. Eso significa que estás en una relación con ese tipo.

― ¿Eh? ¡No! No tengo nada con ese fleto. Ni siquiera hemos formalizado nada.

―Me estás diciendo que están juntos pero no han formalizado.

―…

Manuel había metido la pata y bien adentro.

Argentina sonrió con awesomeidad.

―Aun así, no han formalizado nada, ese quiere decir que es libre ―dijo sabio Arthur sosteniendo la mano del moreno―. ¿Quieres irte Manuel?

―Claro que no. ―respondió hastiado con todo esto.

―Okay. En ese caso…

― ¡En ese caso nada! ¡Si no soltas la mano de mi esposa…! ―antes de terminar su amenaza, buscó con la mirada cualquier cosa que sirva para matar al inglés. Cogió una de esas espadas adornando la pared, lo apuntó―. ¡…te mato! ¡Y esto también por Las Malvinas!

― ¿Aún con ese tema? ¡No seas idiota! ―le contestó enojado. Soltó la mano de Manuel, seguido en coger una espada también que adornaba la pared―. Hacía tiempo que no tomaba una. ―se le vinieron los recuerdos de "ser o no ser" pirata… Sonrió, apuntando directamente al rubio del rizo.

― ¿Van…van a pelear enserio? ―Manuel los miraba de derecha a izquierda con cierto temor. No podían pelear por una tontería y menos dentro del palacio ¡Su superior lo mataría!

―Esto es por tu honor mi Manu, y por Las Malvinas. ―dijo Martín sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo de siempre.

Manuel se hizo a un lado, lo más alejado posible de ellos.

― ¿Sabes? Te contaré un lindo cuanto de hadas: Besé a Manuel. ―contó el lindo cuento como si fuera uno de Disney, haciendo reaccionar espantado al chileno que llegó a ponerse los pelos de punta, y un Martín con mucha rabia.

― ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ~~? ―se le rompió el corazón. Ahora sí, ahora sí que lo mataría y lo enviaría con sus hadas al más allá. Y hablando de ellas, se escondieron entre los oscuros cabellos de Chile.

Iba arder trolla.

―Yes. Lo que oíste. Ah, y fueron dos veces en un día, o sea hoy.

―… ―Argentina no podía respirar. Su Manuel le había hecho infiel… espera un momento. Es verdad, su relación no estaba formalizada, pero eso no daba el hecho de que ÉL hiciera tal cosa. Sujetó el puño de la espada―. Hijo de puta. Nadie toca a mí Chile aparte de mí.

―Por la chucha… va a quedar la caga… ―murmuró Manuel a asimismo a las hadas detrás de él―, ustedes váyanse… van a morir. ―les aconsejó con temor, ellas obedecieron.

― ¡Muérete puto pirata! ―Martín atacó. Corrió a él saltando la mesita adornadas de finas figuras, la cual se destrozaron.

― ¡Martín! ―gritó Chile por el desastre.

Las espadas chocaron. El ruido del metal de hizo presente. Estaban rostro contra rostro.

―Soy muy bueno con la espada, mocoso. Vete de aquí, y deja a Manuel que acabe con su viaje. ―advirtió Inglaterra sosteniendo su espada contra la del argentino.

―A la concha de tu hermana. ―insultó en su dialecto. Forcejearon por unos segundos, hasta que el rubio menor hizo el primer movimiento. Arthur no dudó en defenderse.

Manuel se hacía a un lado cada vez que se acercaban a él sin intenciones, únicamente esos dos comenzaron una guerra por el territorio chileno (absurdamente). Las espadas vibraban al contacto, incluso llegaban a aparecer una especie de chispas. En un momento el británico logró lanzar al argentino a unos de los sofás, apuntándolo acompañado de una egocéntrica sonrisa.

―_Maradona, sálvame._ ―rezó para sus adentros Martín.

A continuación, Arthur alzó su espada como cuan caballero medieval y bajó rápidamente al argentino, éste logró arrancar en ser asesinado, pero el único que salió herido fue el sillón.

Acto seguido, Martín se le abalanzó con insultos y todo.

Los sillones de alta costura inglesa eran destrozados, cortados, dejándolos sin la piel que los cubría. Ya no eran sillones, eran… una especia de sillas… o algo así, pero era horrible, salido de las películas de terror que tenía Alfred.

Los cuadros comenzaron a caer cuando uno de ellos se apoyaba en la pared, siendo atacado por el otro.

Las figuras, los floreros, las lámparas, todo era un desastre. Si alguien llegaba pensaría que hubiese entrado un huracán o un tornado en la sala.

La única forma de describir lo que estaba ocurriendo era CAOS, y Manuel sentía eso.

― ¡Sos un pelutudo! ¡Roba esposas!

― ¡Ni siquiera es tu esposa, roast idiot!

― ¡Cerrá la puta boca! ¡Manu es mío y punto! ¡Ni tú ni tu reina me lo van a impedir, por la concha de tu madre que te parió!

― ¡No insultes a mi reina! ¡Ahora sí que te mato!

― ¡Deténgase por la conchesumare! ¡Están dejando la mansa caga en la sala, por la chucha! ―exasperado, usó la mitad de su vocabulario, ya que quizás, la otra mitad la dejaría para Martín.

Gracias a su grito, se detuvieron los rubios antes de volver atacarse. Estaban despeinados. Miraron a su alrededor y era todo un caos.

Arthur tragó con dificultad su saliva. La reina, su reina lo mataría, lo fusilaría o le arrancaría las cejas.

Los tres países sintieron pasos acercándose, murmurando frases como "¿Y esos ruidos? Provienen de la otra sala. Vayamos a ver" obviamente en inglés. Las personas llegaron al suceso. Todos se desconcertaron. Los ojos como platos, la boca entreabierta, aunque otros muy abiertas. Rápidamente los periodistas comenzaron a sacar fotos, hacer preguntas y blablablá. También yacían observando el Presidente Piñera -y sus amigos- totalmente atónito. Llevó la vista a su nación, él se encontraba… por decirlo de alguna manera, aislado. Pues los rubios llevaban unas espadas en sus manos… ¿estaban peleando? Y si lo pensaba bien… la causa era alguien llamado Chile, más conocido como 'El Manu'.

― ¡Presi!

―M-M-M-Mi, Mi, Mi reina… ―Arthur se colocó nervioso.

―Je… Hola… ¿quieren un asado…che? ―fue lo único que pudo modular Martín forzando una sonrisa tan tonta.

― ¿Estaban peleando? ¿Cuál es la causa de sus problemas? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaran sus superiores? ¿Es por Falkland Islands? Se han escuchado rumores sobre asuntos del amor. ¿Manuel es el uke? ―todas esas eran preguntas de la prensa internacional.

―República de Chile. ―dijo el mandatario. Cuando era llamado así, es porque no era nada bueno.

―In-In-Ingla…terra… ―seguido de la reina muy traumada.

―Su majestad… yo… lamento mucho todo esto ―actuó a explicar la situación el británico―. I'm sorry. Él ―apuntó al argentino―, llegó de repente con un lenguaje vulgar, se quería raptar a Manuel…

―What? ―dijeron todos los periodistas y gente del parlamento acompañando a ambos superiores―. Love?

―…y como buen caballero que soy, no lo dejé. Primero tiene el deber de terminar su gira por Europa.

― ¡Lo admito! Me quería llevar a MI Manu, MI esposa devuelta a su lugar. ¿Saben por qué comenzó todo esto, che? ¡Este pirata hijo de puta…! ¡Besó a MI Manu, dos veces! ¡Dos! ¡Me siento engañado!

― ¡No es para tanto, weón! ―exclamó Chile.

Y así comenzó la teleserie.

Toda la prensa tomaba notas y hacían preguntas.

― ¡Pero esto no ha terminado, che! ―apuntó con la espada hacia Arthur, éste, enseguida cogió la mano de Manuel―. ¡Soltálo boludo!

―Esto lo hago por salvar a su nación, señor Presidente. Mi reina… Excuse me. ―luego de su disculpa, justo antes de ser atacado por Martín, se llevó a Manuel consigo, corriendo.

― ¡Che! ¡Volvé aquí! ¡Hijo de la gran…! ¡…pelotudos! ¡Les sacaré los huevos! ¡Manuel, por la concha de tu hermana! ―les salió persiguiendo endiablado.

― ¡Será la tuya! ―gritó el chileno siendo llevado por el inglés―. ¡Conchesumare!

― ¡Vení aquí Juan Carlos Bodoque*!

― ¡Déjate de llamar así, weón!

…

Ellos ya se habían ido de la sala desastrosa.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que…

― ¡La reina se desmayó! ¡Que alguien traiga una ambulancia! ¡Help me!

La reina se había desmayado.

Y el Presidente Piñera con unos de sus papeles procedió a darle aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

España.

― ¡¿Bastardo, aun no tienes lista la televisión? ―le gritó Romano. ¿Para qué le gritaba, si yacía cerca de él?

―No es tan fácil arreglar esto… ―ya tenía los oídos sordos por tanto grito del menor. Llevaba media hora en esto, intercambiaba los cables, los doblaba, todo a ver si funcionaba.

― ¡Bastardo, funciona!

― ¿Enserio?

― ¡Sí! ¡Ahora muévete idiota! ―tiró al suelo al español ya que le interrumpía. Ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

―Gracias España. De nada mi Romano, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ―se dijo si es que Lovino le diera las gracias, en resumen, se las dio el mismo.

― ¡Cállate idiota! ¡No me dejas escuchar, maldición! ―lo fulminó con la mirada.

Antonio se sentó en el suelo, observando la televisión. ―Romano… ¿La que esta desmayada es la reina Isabel II, cierto?

―Creo que sí… ¿pero qué mierda habrá pasado? ¿Allá anda Manuel, no?

―Sí… Súbele el volumen.

Romano obedeció. Ambos tomaron atención a las noticias.

―Nos encontramos en Londres, Inglaterra. Donde han ocurrido varios hechos desconcertantes para la nación y para Europa. Todo iba bien con la presencia del presidente de Chile a reunirse con la reina Isabel II, hasta que un gran incidente llegó. Tenemos entendido que las naciones, José Manuel Gonzáles (Chile) y Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) yacían conversando en una sala aparte de sus superiores, cuando de la nada aparece el representante de la Argentina, Martín Hernández. Al parecer es un triángulo amoroso, ya que ellos comenzaron a pelear con espadas destrozando la sala del palacio. Luego llegaron el mandatario y la reina. Arthur Kirkland pidió disculpas ante lo acontecido para luego llevarse consigo a José Manuel. Segundos después, la reina se había desmayado. ―informaba la periodista.

―…

―…

Antonio y Lovino no lo podían creer.

― ¿Mar-Martín? ―se preguntó el segundo―. ¿Qué mierda hacía él ahí?

―Ahora les mostraremos algunas imágenes. ―volvió hablar la periodista.

Mostraron las imágenes, en realidad un video captando cada escena cuando Arthur pidió disculpas, cuando Martín insultó defendiendo a Manuel, cuando Manuel gritó, y cuando la reina se desmayó, por suerte regresó en sí.

Luego mostraron otro video donde Martín salía persiguiéndolos por todo el palacio:

― ¡Puto inglés, regresáme a mi esposa! ¡Manu, yo te amo mi vida!

― ¡Déjame en paz, por la chucha! ¡Tengo que terminar la gira!

― ¡Manuel, no sueltes mi mano! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Martín, idiota! ¡Fuck you!

― ¡Martín aweonao! ¡Casi me metaí a mí y a Arthy!

― ¡Perdonáme mi Manu! ¡Soltá a mí esposa! ¡Regresá mi niño 31 minutos!

― ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Esos eran los dulces diálogos y la captación de las cámaras.

― ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué educación les he dado a mis hijos? ―España se echó a llorar como una magdalena.

―… ―Romano no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Era como verse en Manuel siendo acosado en la imagen de Martín. Ahora compartía sentimientos encontrados con su hijo.

― ¡Romano, somos malos padreeeeees!

― ¿Malos padres? ¡Tú los educaste, no yo! ¡Además Martín es así por dejarlo juntar con ese pervertido de Francia, maldición! ―le reclamó como buena madre preocupada.

― ¡¿Yo?

― ¡Sí, tú bastardo!

―Sniff… sniff… ¡No quiero que lleguen los periodistas preguntándome sobre ellos! ¡No quiero! ¡¿En qué me he equivocado, Lovino? ―siguiendo con su llanto de padre frustrado, comenzó a sacudir a aludido―. ¡¿En qué, en qué, en qué, en qué, en qué?

― ¡Suéltame, maldición! ¡España bastardo!

― ¡Soy un mal padreeeeee~!

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Pobre papá Antonio, no le dio buena educación a sus hijos. Creo que el beso entre UK y Manu estuvo un poco más decente que el anterior. Jajajaja, la lamento con lo de la reina xD. ¿Podrán Arthur y Manu salvarse de las malvadas y celosas garras de Martín? Nadie lo sabe.

Tengo una idea, pueden dar sus ideas relacionadas para cuando Manuel viaje a Francia. Eso sí, nada de lemon ¬¬ . Puede ser una los intentos de acosos de Francis a Manu xD. Den sus ideas, aprovechen en hacer sufrir a Manuel… okey no mucho…

*Américo: Cantante chileno de cumbia.

*31 minutos: Ya lo deben conocer. Es una parodia de los noticieros, utilizando títeres de la televisión chilena, que luego fue transmitida por los otros países latinoamericanos y en España. Amaba tanto este programa xD.

*Juan Carlos Bodoque: También lo deben conocer. Periodista estrella, encargado de "La Nota Verde". Es un conejo rojo. (Es tan bakan él.)

Ya hablando de 31 minutos, me acordé de Freddy Turbina con su gran awesome canción pensando en el awesome Gilbert, ¡le viene tan bien! Le di algunos cambios en la letra, no toda, obviamente:

"_Sí… Hoy es un día muy awesome."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque en la mañana le arrebaté al señorito Silesia."_

"_Oooooh~."_

_Lo awesome que me ha pasado en mi awesome vida,_

_Fue quitarle al señorito, Silesia._

_Ahora alcanzo mayor awesomeidad,_

_Y las chicas se derriten por mi awesomeidad. (Aunque hay una que me golpea)_

_Soy awesome! (Sí eres awesome)_

_Inmortal, ore-sama tiene un awesome blog._

_Soy Gilbert __Beilschmidt al ataque,_

_Y cuidado niños, que quemo._

_[…]_

"_Ve~, él es el famoso Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

"_Sí… y dicen que se viola Austria." (Yo xD)_

_Soy awesome! (Sí eres awesome)_

_Inmortal, ore-sama tiene un awesome blog._

_Soy awesome! (Sí eres awesome)_

_Inmortal, ore-sama tiene un awesome blog._

_[…]_

_(Siempre, por siempre) Mi pollito al aire__._

_(Sobre los Bad Fried Trio) Domino Europa._

_(No necesito) Lástima de nadie__._

_(No necesito) Porque soy awesomeeeee!_

LOL, es el ocio xDD, bueno, lo quería compartir con ustedes.

**Review's?**

**O Martín matará a UK**

**O se matarán mutuamente**

**Y Manu quedará viudo.**

**=D**


	3. Inglaterra, Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras.

**Pareja:** UKxChile. ArgentinaxChile.

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

Actualizo rarpido verdad? Ya tengo a media el de Francia, muy LOL! xD

Ah! Cometi un gran error con el fic de M&M llamado "Cosas que Pasan", me equivoque en cambiar el capitulo con el fic "Cosas de Familia" y la embarré bien grande, asique el de M&M ya no se encuentra, lo tuve borrar DDD: ¡Gomenasai!

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**I**nglaterra, **P**arte III.

* * *

La noche caía de apoco, el frío se mantenía, los ruidos de desastres dentro del palacio también.

Las ventanas, bueno, ya no había ventanas y el aire entraba helando el hogar.

Su majestad yacía recostada en un sofá que sobrevivió antes las cuchillas de esos salvajes. La servidumbre le preparó una taza de té para poder calmarse. Tenía pensando en deshacerse de todas las espadas adornadas en la pared por precaución.

En otra parte del palacio, los tres países seguían corriendo y chocando sus espadas. Arthur llevaba de la mano al moreno, mientras que por detrás los perseguía Martín lleno de insultos argentinos. El mayor pensó en esconderse en algunas de las habitaciones, total, eran tantas puertas que Argentina se perdería. Entonces actuó a entrar tirando rápidamente a Manuel y cerrar la puerta.

― ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde se han metido, che? ―por suerte los perdió.

―Aquí estaremos bien… o al menos eso creo. ―dijo Inglaterra en voz baja y entrecorta por el cansancio.

― ¿Cuánto durará esto? Tengo que llegar al hotel. ―mencionó Manuel.

―No lo sé. No creo que Martín se rinda tan fácilmente.

_Crack. Crack. Crush._

Una espada comenzó a romper la puerta donde se encontraban ambos.

― ¡Los encontré! ¡Soy re-grosso! ―era Argentina dando patadas y espadazos para verlos y llevarse a su chileno a casa.

― ¡Atrás Manuel! ―el aludido obedeció. Tomó su arma con ambas manos esperando al rubio latino, y entró. Martín, lo primero que hizo fue en visualizar al europeo, alzando su espada para atacar. El mayor respondió en defensa propia. Y así continuaron, en una guerra.

― ¡Deténganse! ¡No soy un trofeo o algo así! ―nadie lo escuchó.

Duraron diez minutos atacándose ya sea con puños y patadas, hasta una escoba y floreros, y un peluche que emitía un sonido: "Las hadas existen. Muack."

En un momento, el argentino logró derribarlo hacia los escombros.

―Boludo ―pronunció como si hubiese ganado. Volteó a ver a Manuel. Se acercó. El moreno iba retrocediendo―. Manuuu~.

― ¡Aléjate de mí! ―aterrorizado por describirlo de alguna manera retrocedía hasta que su espalda llegó al final del camino.

El argentino sonreía felino, con la guardia baja. ―Mi Manuuuu~~.

Justo en ese momento, Arthur le dio una patada haciéndolo atravesar la pared. Pobre pared.

―Go to hell ―susurró, luego extendió la mano al menor la cual accedió―. Vayamos a fuera, si seguimos acá dentro destrozaremos todo… antes de que despierte este tipo.

―Awawawaaa~… ―Martín estaba noqueado.

Continuando con la pareja, salieron de la habitación.

El rubio del rizo iba despertando con dificultad. Se sobó la cabeza a causa del dolor. Ese maldito inglés le había golpeado bien fuerte. Trató de levantarse, mirando que esos dos ya no se encontraban.

―Tch. ―frunció el entrecejo. Manu era suyo, solo suyo. Derrotaría a Arthur y se llevaría a su esposa ya sea –como dice Manuel– por la razón o la fuerza. Esta última le suena más conveniente. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, decidió a buscarlos. Corrió, corrió y corrió, parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra ya que no los encontraba. Maldición, no se daría por vencido.

― ¡Lord Kirkland! ¡Lord Kirkland! ―se oyeron ruegos y gritos desde un pasillo. Enseguida fue a ver si estaban allí, y los encontró, pero… rodeados de periodistas.

― ¡Please! ¡On one side! ―pidió Inglaterra tratando de huir de ellos.

De repente, Manuel vio a Martín. Ambos sintieron el amor.

La verdad no.

― ¡Martíí~n! ¡Ahí está Martín! ―Chile le señalo para que su amigo inglés lo viera.

― ¡Los tengo! ―exclamó yendo a ellos.

― ¡Ahhh~! ―Arthur cogió la mano de Manuel, corriendo como sea entremedio de los periodistas.

― ¡A un lado! ¡Soy el caballero re-grosso que salvará a la princesa de las malvadas garras de ese pirata! ―dijo como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas, pero bien rarito el cuento. En fin, solo atinó a seguirlos.

Arthur había llegado a las afueras del palacio. Por lo menos aquí no destrozarían nada.

― ¡Arthur, soltá a mi esposa, che!

La pareja giró a observarlo. El mayor le soltó la mano para frenar al argentino y seguir escapando. Colocó su espada en posición horizontal deteniendo el avance del menor, éste fruncía el ceño. Para rematar, el británico le dio una nueva patada seguida de un puñetazo lanzándolo lo más alejado de ambos. En ese instante, Manuel caminó hacia atrás encontrándose con las escaleras, tropezándose.

Arthur volteó y reaccionó enseguida en sostenerlo por la cintura. Ambos inclinados.

―Por poco. Me recuerdas aquella vez que salvé a una bella dama en la edad media.

―Bien por ti ―dijo de malhumor. Luego miró al transandino levantarse―. Ma-Martín…

Rápidamente se incorporaron bajando las escaleras, no obstante Manuel se detuvo.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Arthur.

Estaba hastiado con todo. Hastiado en correr y correr, ser perseguido, y tratado como si fuera un trofeo para el ganador. Se cansó. Levantó la vista a él, decidido.

Soltó del agarre. Giró sobre su cuerpo viendo cómo se acercaba su vecino de toda la vida.

También se detuvo, notando la mirada oscura que conocía desde hace muchos años. Aunque se sentía extrañado.

La cosa era así, la escena o el paisaje: Martín, Manuel y Arthur.

―Quiero que termine esta pelea absurda. Voten sus armas.

―Pero Manu…

― ¡Voten las armas! ―insistió enojado juntando ambas cejas.

El sonoro del metal tocando el suelo resonó.

―No van a seguir con esto. No soy un trofeo. Escucha Martín, vine aquí por mi superior, por nada más. Te guste o no, debo terminar la gira. Si no te gusta, vete a tu país y ya. ―había metido sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, dando un semblante determinado y serio.

Martín observaba. Luego sonrió levemente. A Manuel no le pareció nada gracioso.

―Sos… un gran pelotudo, ¿sabes? ―dijo rascándose la cabeza―. ¿Mañana vas a Francia?

―Uhm. Sí.

―Me tranquiliza un poco. Bueno… no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ―suspiró agotador―. Perdonáme Manu, no pude resistir cuando te vi en la televisión con… este tipo ―miró directo al nombrado. El otro procedió hacer lo mismo―, tuve que venir. Perdonáme, ¿che? Me quedo feliz con que me perdones, para irme a la Argentina, el país más grosso de todos.

―Tch. Esta bien, esta bien. Si con eso te vas… ―lo observó por un momento. Cerró los ojos y los abrió―. Acepto tus disculpas, ahora vete.

― ¡Mi Manuuu~~! ¡Soy tan feliz! ―así de rápido en cambiar de actitud, abrazó al chileno. A Arthur le subieron los celos.

― ¡Suéltame, fleto! ―trataba de zafarse.

― ¡Dame un besito! ―dijo formando sus labios listos para probar los del moreno.

― ¡Nunca! ¡Suéltame! ―caminaba hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el torso de Martín para alejarse a pesar de que no servía de nada.

― ¡Deténgase! ¡Cuidado con el carrua…!…je… ―Inglaterra advirtió en que no siguieran yendo para atrás, porque yacía el carruaje de la reina. Sintió el terror.

La pareja latina también miraba con terror al notar lo que habían hecho.

Hicieron caer le carruaje de la reina, destrozándole las ruedas y los vidrios.

―Oh no… ―murmuró el inglés.

En la entrada, en las puertas del hermoso palacio se encontraban mirando la escena los periodistas, el Presidente y compañía, y la reina Isabel II.

―Che… esto no me incumbe… Quiero un beso.

― ¿Eh? ―Manuel volteó el rostro que estaba mirando el carruaje hacia Martín. Con sorpresa, el argentino le cogió el rostro y le sembró un beso. Abrió los ojos de par a par. El argentino, enseguida introdujo la lengua. Se sentía desesperado en probar la boca de su adorado chileno malhumorado pero que se puede domesticar con dedicación. Fue acelerado y profundo.

Arthur sentía las ganas de golpearlo tan fuerte como lo hace con Francis cada vez que intentaba hacerle cosas pervertidas, sin embargo, le ganaron. Así es, le ganaron.

Manuel lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo a quien sabe a dónde. Deseaba con que aterrizara en Argentina y que no volviera. Su rostro se tornó rojo como los tomates de Antonio.

― ¡Imbécil, aweonao, fleto, hijo de puta! ―le gritó al cielo donde iba volando Martín.

― ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahh~~!

Arthur estaba desconcertado.

― ¡Oh my God! ¡Help me! ¡La reina se desmayó otra vez! ―la gente del palacio se alteró otra vez. Comenzaron a darle aire y despertarla, pero nada sucedía―. ¡Aaah! ¡Que atroz, que atroz!

― ¡My Queen! ―Inglaterra corrió en seguida a revivirla.

Manuel se mantuvo ahí, pensando que su superior lo retaría dejándolo no ir a la Villa Olímpica.

― ¡No puedo con esto! ¡Es demasiado para mí! ¡Le doy el cargo de presidencia al Ominami! ―el presidente le había dado un ataque de locura, mal que mal, todo era culpa de su nación, pero también de la nación vecina. Corrió adentro del palacio.

― ¡Sebastián, mi amor! ¡Regresa! ―le siguió su esposa para calmarlo.

―Así no más poh. ―se dijo asimismo Chile al escuchar el escándalo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando se calmaron las cosas, todos dispusieron a tomar té así calmar los nervios.

Arthur atendía con todo lo necesario a la reina para que no sufriera otro desmayo. Pobre señora, era bastante para su edad.

Luego, la visita regresó al hotel.

Mientras tanto en el oscuro cielo de Europa.

―Mierda. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré volando, che? Ese Chile golpea fuerte ―Martín seguía volando manteniendo piernas y brazos cruzados―. ¡Ashuuu! Muero de fríooo~. Quiero mate…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente en el Hotel, Manuel no se había levantado, en realidad no tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Se escondía entre las sabanas. Además era parte del castigo de su superior por todo el desastre en el palacio, no iría a la Villa Olímpica de los Juegos Olímpicos para el 2102.

―Ya me voy Manuel, ¿deseas algo? ―le preguntó entrando al cuarto de su nación.

―Un regalo para Rapa Nui… Si ves a Arthy dile si te puede regalar algo… no sé… Libros de Harry Potter o qué sé yo… ―apenas se escuchaba por estar bajo las sabanas.

―De acuerdo, conseguiré algún recuerdo.

―Oye… ―salió de las sabanas para sentarse. Su cabello se desordenó por completo―… Le voy a dar un consejo: Deje de mostrar ese papelito.

― ¿Eh? Ah, tranquilo muchacho, todo estará bien. Recuerda que eres un país honesto…

―Leal, transparente, y al mismo tiempo siembras esperanzas… Sí, ya lo sé. ―continuó sin ánimos. Ya se sabía todas las frases típicas de su superior.

―Bien. En dos horas pasaran por ti para ir al aeropuerto, estaré allí esperándote para ir a Francia.

―Bueno…

―Nos vemos.

―Chao… ―de verdad no quería saber nada del mundo ni de los viajes. Su superior salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta―. A Francia… tendré que estar con ese fleto peor que Martín. Uhmmm, dormiré diez minutos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

España.

―Maldición ―murmuró enojado Romano―. ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Desde ayer que estás llorando como una niña, maldición! ―le gritó a Antonio.

― ¡Waaaaaaaah! ¡Soy un mal padreeee!

― ¡Tienes toda la habitación llena de pañuelos con tus mugrosos mocos y lágrimas! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Che palle!

― ¡Sniff! ¡Necesito abrazo mi Romanoooo! ¡Mis hijos, mis adorados hijos me dejaron en vergüenza! ¡Waaaaaah! ―el español había pasado toda la noche lloriqueando por lo mal padre que era, y por dales una pésima educación, por lo menos eso pensaba.

Romano tuvo que soportarlo toda la noche, tapándose los oídos con algodones, con tomates, con lo que sea con tal de no escucharlo y poder dormir tranquilo. A final de cuentas, fue a dormir a la sala, sin embargo el español rogaba que deberían estar juntos para afrontar la crisis familiar que se vendría. El menor pensó que estaba mal de la cabeza, entonces, le amarró la boca con una cinta adhesiva, y funcionó. Pudo soñar muy lindo, donde lo pisoteaba.

― ¡Waaaaaah~! Sniff… ¡Waaaaaaah~!

― ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera has hecho el almuerzo, bastardo!

En ese preciso momento, algo traspasó el techo, destrozándolo, cayendo en el suelo de la habitación. Por suerte la pareja se encontraba sentaba en la cama.

― ¿Q-Qué fue eso, maldición? ―Romano tenía miedo―. Ve a ver bastardo.

― ¿Eh? ¿No ves que tengo una crisis emocional de un padre?

―Eres un idiota.

―Ay… mi cabeza… ―se oyó la voz de la cosa que cayó en el cuarto, la cual se fue quitando los destrozos de su cuerpo.

Lovino pudo reconocer la voz y se acercó con cautela.

― ¿Mar-Martín?

―Ay… ¿Uh? Mamí Lovino…

― ¿Qué te pa-?

― ¡Mi Martincito! ―España fue abrazarlo dejando caer todas sus lágrimas, sí, aún tenía―. ¡No sabes cómo estuve preocupado viendo las noticias sobre que estabas en Inglaterra! ¡Manuel fue muy duro contigo, lo sé!

― ¡Oye idiota, déjalo en paz! ¡Viene mal herido! ―le exclamó un preocupado "madre".

Antonio miró al argentino, Romano tenía razón, el menor tenía algunas heridas no muy graves pero las tenía.

― ¡Romano, trae esa cosita cuadrada para los primeros auxilios! ―se puso de pie señalando la salida de la habitación. Enseguida, el italiano de mala gana obedeció, no por el español, si no por el heredero de su rizo. España volvió a sentarse.

―Papi Antonio…

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué hacías en Inglaterra? ¿Te hizo algo Arthur? ―preguntó apresurado.

―Me duele un poco la cabeza. Fui porque sé, que ese pirata le hiciera algo pervertido a mi Manu. Solo me golpeó. ―respondió.

― ¿Pero…?

― ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―Romano entró con un pequeño botiquín, no cosita cuadrada como le llamó el español.

―Manu me mandó a volar, y no lo digo literalmente. Me mandó a volar, che. ―dijo para cuando el mayor del rizo lo ayudó a levantarse y sentase en la cama para sanarle las heridas.

― ¿Y por qué, hiciste algo que lo enojara? ―preguntó España, por fin detuvo sus lágrimas.

―Am… estaba peleando con ese pirata afueras del palacio, de repente Manu nos hizo detenernos, dijo un pequeño discurso, me perdonó por haberlo tratado como si fuera parte de mi propiedad. Entonces no pude aguantar mis ganas de darle un beso… y se enojó ese boludo. Aush… ―se quejó al sentir que Romano le limpiaba el brazo con alcohol.

―Mi Martincito… Nosotros dos sufrimos tanto por nuestros amores…

―Cállate idiota. ―le insultó Italia del Sur.

―Pero creo que Manu ya me perdonó. Asique cuando regrese a Chile, le daré un lindo regalo ¡Che! ―sonrió feliz, fantaseando una escena no apta para menores con su tsundere favorito―. ¿Pero cómo supieron que andaba en Inglaterra?

―La televisión. ―dijeron ambos padres.

La "mamá" le estaba vendando la muñeca.

―Ah, por cierto, la reina se había desmayado ¿cómo se encuentra? No es que me importe.

―Supe que se encuentra bien. Pobre señora. ―respondió Antonio.

―Ella es inmortal… ―murmuró estúpidamente el argentino.

― ¿Y cómo llegaste? Digo… Te mandó a volar Manuel, pero… ¿desde ayer? ―preguntó su "madre".

― ¡Che! Duré toda la puta noche volando para llegar aquí. Por lo menos caí donde mis papis. ¿Cómo se encuentra tío Feli?

―De maravilla, mi estúpido fratello está con el macho patatas ese. ―dijo resentido, enojado, como siempre cada vez que su tonto hermano va visitar a ese alemán―. Bien, ya terminé.

―Gracias mami. ¿Adónde más tiene que viajar mi Manu?

―Uhm… creo que a Francia. Debe viajar hoy para allá. ―le dijo España.

―Pero… tío Francis no se encuentra muy bien por las 'nuevas revoluciones'.

―Francis está acostumbrado, estará bien, hijo.

―Gracias papá.

―…maldición… esto parece como si fuéramos una familia… maldición. ―mencionó Lovino al notar la linda escena de padre e hijo.

―Oye papá, ¿vos crees que tío Francis se portará bien con mi Manu? ―su duda de marido celoso.

― ¡Pues hombre, claro que sí! Recuerda que Francis no tocaría algo que sea tuyo, de eso no tengo dudas. ―levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de piensa positivo.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó dudoso a pesar de que sonaba convincente.

― ¡Sí! ¡Créele al jefe! ¿Quién más conoce a Francis que tú adorado padre?

―Vos.

― ¡Sí! Él no tocaría algo que sea de tuyo. Confía en tu padre.

―Muy bien. ¡Te creo! ―Martín parecía convencido, llegando a abrazarlo.

―_Soy un mal padre… ¿cómo le puedo mentir a mi propio hijo? Sniff… ¡Francis no durará en hacerle hago pervertido a mi Manueeeel! Sniff… ¡Soy un mal padre!_ ―Antonio lloraba por dentro por la gran mentira. Al francés sea lo que sea lo que pusieran al frente, no dudaría en darle _amour._

―_No puedo creer lo mentiroso que eres bastardo._ ―pensó Lovino al oír toda la mentira del español. Pensaba lo mismo que él sobre el francés.

― ¿Qué tal si te cocino algo? ―le preguntó Antonio antes de volver a llorar porque no aguantaba las ganas mentirle a su ex-colonia―. ¿Una rica paella?

―Bueno.

Antonio se levantó corriendo muy contento a cocinar.

―No te muevas de aquí Martín. ―le advirtió Lovino siguiendo al español.

―Bueno mami.

Al bajar a la cocina, España preparaba los ingredientes para la paella, incluso tarareaba.

Luego llegó el italiano.

―Martín estará tan feliz en comer algo preparado del jefe. ―mencionó pelando unos tomates.

―Eres un mal padre España, le mentiste sabiendo que ese depravado de Francia puede hacerle cualquier cosa a Manuel. ―lo atormento sicológicamente más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¡Lo sééé~~! ¡Soy un mal padre que les miente a sus hijos! ―volvió a llorar para esta vez apuntándose al corazón con el cuchillo―. ¡No debo vivir! ¡No merezco el cariño de mis hijos! ¡Adiós mi Lovi-love, adiós lindos tomates que me acompañaron cuando descubrí a todos mis niños!

― ¡Idiota! ¡Deja ese cuchillo, maldición! ¡Hazlo por Martín! ―se apresuró en detenerlo.

―Sí… tienes razón. ¡Debo cocinarle! ―cambió drásticamente para volver a cocinar.

―Idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

América, Estados Unidos.

― ¡¿What? ¡¿Arthur hizo qué cosa? ―sobre saltó Alfred―. ¡¿Besó a Manuel? ¡¿Peleó con Martín? ¡What the fuck! ¡Voy a hablar con Arthur! ¡Tony, prepárame un avión!

* * *

_¿Eh? ¿Le petit Manuel vendrá a France? Claro que lo atenderé bien. Le daré amour como buen hermano mayor._

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Con sobre peso por culpa de las hamburguesas, entra Alfred F. Jones más conocido como The Hero! =D. Ahora nos toca ir al país del amor. Por ahí me dieron unas ideas, gracias ^^. Ninguno de los personajes salió herido menos la reina. Esa señora es inmortal xD. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, enserio gracias. España sigue sufriendo, pobrecito, y Lovino lo sigue atacando psicológicamente o sicológicamente, ya se usan de las dos formas -.-

Respondiendo a conniekirkland: Solo le puse "niño 31 minutos" porque es programa nacido en Manuel. Es como Arthur llamando "niño Disney" a Alfred. Solo por eso xD.

Sobre la canción de Gilbo, hice otra más, primero subiré esta, luego subiré más para los otros capítulos. La canción se llama "Ratoncitos" de 31 minutos, a ver si se acuerdan:

_España: Hola, hola, hola, hola, ho._

_Francia: Bonjour,__bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bo._

_Prusia: Hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo, ha._

_Bad Frieds Trio, Bad Frieds Trio!_

_España: Hola amiguitos, gracias por venir.__Mueve tu tomatito como colibrí._

_Francia: Dale amour a tus padres al amanecer.__Corre por tu casa desnudo hasta desfallecer._

_Bad Frieds Trio, Bad Frieds Trio!_

_Prusia: Silesia es de ore-sama__, no de Roderich.__Vuela como Gilbird, come awesomei-id (?)_

_España: Sube a mi tomate de la diversión__. __Y cantemos juntos esta canción! Fusosososos!_

_España: Hola, hola, hola, hola, ho._

_Francia: Bonjour,__bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bo._

_Prusia: Hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo, ha._

_Bad Frieds Trio, Bad Frieds Trio!_

_Francia: Acaricia tu *censurado* siempre al despertar._

_Prusia: Lava tu pollito antes de emborrachar__._

_Francia: __Abre bien las piernas para poder *censurado*. (dice: entrar. xD)_

_España: Sube al tomate de la fusosidad._

_Somos Bad Frieds Trio nos gusta ligar._

_Somos Bad Frieds Trio nos gusta amarte… a ti~!_

_Olé!_

Lol! xDD

**Review's?**


	4. Francia, Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras.

**Pareja:** USAxUK (Leve). FranciaxChile.

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

Este capítulo tuve varios problemas con el recorrido del Piñera. Comencé a enredarme entre los tres día, para variar. Lo que me enredó en el primer día, fue que algunas partes decían que primero fue a esa Escuela de Francia (en el fic digo el nombre), luego a almorzar con Sarkozy. Pero en otros dicen que después de visitar la escuela va a cenar con el primer ministro de Francia, y luego cambian ¡Ah, mi cabeza se muere! Leí los diarios, busque en internet, tomé apuntes de la televisión, asique tome la decisión. Hice el orden que más me convenció, si está mal, por favor, perdónenme la vida TToTT

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**F**rancia, **P**arte I.

* * *

Se encontraban a punto de tomar el avión hacia el país del amor.

José Manuel, no podía creer lo que sostenían sus manos. El jugador chileno Jean Beausejour le regaló a su superior la camiseta del equipo de futbol Birmingham de Inglaterra, pero había algo malo, detrás de la camiseta no decía "Beausejour" ni "Manu", si no "Piñera". Entrecerró los ojos directamente a él.

― ¿Quieres la camiseta? ―le preguntó el presidente.

― ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ―Manuel sabía negociar, quería esa camiseta como sea. Ya tenía a la del Manchester, ahora esta. Ojala que cuando viaje a Alemania, Ludwig le de alguna de sus equipos.

―Que te comportes. No importa si es el mismísimo Francia…

―Sabes que ese tipo es un depravado. Arthy ya me ha contado lo que es capaz de hacer. ―interrumpió en seco.

― ¿Quieres la camiseta o no? ―insistió seguidos de sus tics.

Chile bajó la cabeza mirando la camiseta azul. ―De acuerdo. Pero si Francis me toca un pelo, juro que armaré un gran escándalo que haré sacar a Michael Jackson de la tumba.

―Bien, bien. No te preocupes, hablaré con el presidente Sarkozy para que haga entrar en razón a su nación. Ahora debemos subir al avión. ―dijo dando media vuelta caminando al avión.

― ¿No es Lan*? ―preguntó curioso y bromista.

―Cállate. ―bien, no quería recordarlo.

Al comenzar el vuelo, Manuel curioseaba algunos recuerdos que le mandó Arthur a través del mandatario. Unos libros de Harry Potter y El señor de los Anillos, un peluche de hadas…

―_El peluche para mi hermana… _―pensó al verlo. Era rosada, muy linda, pero no era para él. Siguió viendo.

Algunas figuritas… y una botella de ron…

―Pero a mí me gusta el ron caribeño. ―de todas maneras agradecía al inglés por los presentes… ¿pero ron? Ni que fuera alcohólico o algo así… bien… quizá un poquito.

Siguió buscando… un papelito.

_Cuídate de Francis. Si tienes algún problema con él, no dudes en recurrirme. ¡Le patearé el trasero si te hace algo! Atte: Arthur._

Suspiró. Por el momento no quería pensar en las atrocidades _fletas_ que le haría ese depravado francés. Lo único que deseaba, era terminar rápidamente su visita en Francia e irse a Alemania, por lo menos allá estaría más tranquilo.

Se estiró lo más posible hacia atrás. Ladeó la cabeza a los demás asientos ocupados por los parlamentarios, su presidente y la primera dama. Suspiró otra vez, y cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inglaterra.

La mañana fue normal, bueno no tanto.

Arthur tuvo que limpiar todo el desastre del día anterior, por supuesto no solo. Él ayudaba a la servidumbre. Recogía las tazas de fina porcelana del suelo. Sacudía las cortinas. Con la escoba barría el piso. Prácticamente hacía todo, únicamente le faltaba vestirse de sexy mucama, donde Francis no durará en violarlo. ¡Arg, en qué estaba pensando! Comenzó golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, la cual duró treinta segundos quedando bastante mareado, luego pensó en Manuel. Pensó en que ojala por todas las hadas y unicornios, que Francis no le haga nada. Nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francia.

Aterrizaron. Fueron recibidos con su himno nacional. Caminaron para salir del aeropuerto.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Manuel fue "Son ricas las minas de aquí". Un pensamiento de hombre.

― ¿Qué debemos visitar primero? ―preguntó a su jefe.

―L' Ecole Polytechnique. Es una escuela de ingenieros más tradicionales de Paris.

― ¿Y después?

―Una cena con el presidente del senado. Mañana iremos almorzar con el presidente.

―Por lo menos eso es bueno. ―contestó con alivio. Tendría tiempo para preparase, armar una defensa en su trasero con un cartel diciendo "Me tocas y te castro weón!"

Siguieron en el recorrido rumbo a dicha escuela por la hermosa París. Las protestas no los afectaría, por lo menos no veían nada por la cuidad. Manuel miraba embobado a las mujeres.

―Cierra la boca Manuel, o te entrará una mosca. ―le aconsejó la primera dama.

―Eh… jejeje… ―soltó una tonta risilla. ¿Qué podría hacer? Eran hermosas. Rubias, morenas, castañas, ojos azules, negros, pardos y entre más. Era el cielo mismo. Ahora comprendía de cierta manera a Francis; ojo, de cierta de manera, no todo, porque él no era _fleto_, es bien machito como siempre decía su amigo mexicano.

Al llegar a la escuela francesa, se encontraron una gran cantidad de estudiantes, para sorpresa de ambos, veinticinco eran chilenos, y varias señoritas llenas de la hermosura francesa haciendo babear más a Manuel, incluso ya tendría pensado tener una cita con algunas.

―Esta es una escuela fundada y diseñada por el propio Napoleón en 1794, ¿increíble verdad? ―le dio una pequeña clase de historia el mandatario. Chile actuó a mirarlo e imaginarse del cómo fue fundada la escuela.

Imaginación de Manuel:

―_Yo, Napoleón Bonaparte, fundo L' Ecole Polytechnique._ ―s_e dijo todo orgulloso viendo la terminación de la construcción._

― _¡Jajajajajaja! Ahora el idiota-pirata de Arthur sentirá envidia. Soy el más fuerte. Teniéndote a ti, lograré tener toda Europa bajo mi amour._ ―_dijo un Francis muy feliz apoyando su mano en el nombro de su tío conquistador._

―_La escuela tendrá un gran futuro._

―_Oui. Les daré amour a cada uno de los jóvenes y, sobre todo a lindas jovencitas inocentes que no conocen el significado del amour._

― _¿Te puedo ayudar?_

― _¡Claro! Nosotros juntos somos potentes. Mi tío Napoleón y hermano mayor les darán amour a todos. ¡Jajajajajaja!_

― _¡Jajajajajajaja!_ ―_comenzaron a reír por las sucias fantasías en dar "amour" a los jóvenes estudiantes._

Imaginación de Manuel finalizada.

Fue un horror su imaginación. Par de depravados.

Regresando a la realidad, el presidente comenzó con un discurso en francés proyectando lo sucedido con los mineros. A Manuel le llegaba aburrir el tema. Luego fue aplaudido con emoción por el gran rescate. Enseguida el presidente Piñera recibió un bicornio al puro estilo usado por Napoleón por las manos de un estudiante chileno, se lo colocó en la cabeza y comenzó con su humorada.

En fin… al parecer su día sería algo aburrido… más tarde tendrían una cena con el presidente del senado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inglaterra.

― ¡Uff! Al fin acabé. ―limpió su frente con el antebrazo por lo agotado que estaba. La reina estaría muy contenta en saber que ayudó a limpiar todo el desastre causado el día anterior. Luego dio las gracias a la servidumbre para retirarse. Fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té. Esperó a hervir el agua, no tomó más de dos minutos, acto seguido sirvió en una taza con una pequeña bolsita de té. Al estar listo sopló el humo que yacía por lo caliente, y dio el primer sorbo.

― ¡You can not go, sir! ―escuchó la voz de una mujer deteniendo el paso a alguien dentro del palacio. Rápidamente Arthur comenzó a darle atención, ¿quién demonios sería en entrar de esa forma?

― ¡I United States of America, let me in! ―pudo reconcer la voz. Maltida sea, ¿por qué él? ¿qué demonios quería?

Siguieron los impedimentos de no dejar entrar al intruso, éste gritaba y gritaba para poder entrar hasta conseguirlo.

― ¡Arthur, quiero una explicación! ―Alfred apareció en la cocina, llevaba el ceño fruncido con molestia sin saber de qué para el mayor. Nuevamente una de las mucamas intentó llevárselo, pero Arthur le pidió que lo dejaran solos, y ella obedeció.

Dejó la taza sobre una simple mesa, luego volteó a ver a su ex-colonia.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Esa no es la manera de entrar.

―Tch. Eso es lo de menos, no vengo para saber sobre buenos modales ―conociéndolo estaba bastante molesto. El inglés se cruzó de brazos―. Iré directo al grano: ¿Qué es eso de besar a Manuel? ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡¿Por qué peleabas con Martín? ¡¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¡¿Por qué?

―No te tengo porque responderte.

―Respóndeme. ―insistió acercándose él.

― ¿Por qué? No eres mi dueño. ―dijo determinante observando cómo se acercaba.

―No lo soy, pero tengo derecho a saberlo. ―se detuvo frente a esos orbes verdes siendo fruncidos, diciéndole que no tenía por qué meterse en lo que no le importaba.

―Dame alguna razón coherente ―lo fulminó una vez más. De la nada, para desconcertarlo, su brazo fue jalado por Alfred llevándolo a la pared de una forma brusca―. ¡Oye idiota, ¿qué crees que haces?

―Quiero una explicación. ―volvió a insistir, sin embargo la situación al parecer era a su favor. Tomó los lados de los brazos del británico para que no se moviera.

―Je… ¿ahora vas a traer a tus hombres de negro? ―preguntó en modo de burla arqueando su gruesa ceja.

―No es necesario que ellos intervengan, esto es entre tú y yo.

―Quítame las manos de encima.

― ¿Por qué? Nosotros tenemos algo…

―No tenemos nada. ―interrumpió en seco.

―Sí. Hemos hecho el amor Arthur, sé que no hemos formalizado nada, pero eso no te da el derecho de besarte con el primero que se te cruza en el camino. ―al principio fue duro, yendo suavizando la voz.

―No me hables como si fuera como Francia. ― ¿Quién se creía que era ese mocoso? Tratarlo como ese francés, por favor, comparado con ese depravado es mucho más caballero.

―No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo lo que escuché. Sé que llegó Martín lleno de celos, lo entiendo, haría lo mismo. ―sonrió acompañado de una sencilla risita.

― ¡No seas idiota! ¡Suéltame de una buena vez! ―exclamó furioso moviendo su cuerpo para zafarse.

―Nosotros… nosotros somos aliados Inglaterra, no puedes hacer esto. ¿Es por qué con Manuel eres el seme? No importa, no tengo problemas en cambiar posiciones, jejeje… ―estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

―Estúpido ―dijo cabizbajo―. Sé perfectamente nuestra relación de países. ¿Quieres saber las verdaderas razones?

―Yes. Mal que mal soy su primo mayor, y soy un buen comerciante para él, y… sus productos del sur van para mí.

―…

―Respóndeme Arthur, ¡respóndeme! ―exasperado arrugó la camiseta de los brazos. ¿Cuáles eran las diferencias? El latino no era potencia como él, no obstante se creía ser potencia, la cual no lo era. No era mejor que él, sin su dólar no era nada. Nada. Aunque… él mismo héroe no sería nada sin su cobre.

― ¡Bien idiota! ¡Tengo cien diferencias entre tú y Manuel! ―le gritó en la cara―. Por lo menos él es un poco más razonable que tú.

― ¿Es por qué prefiero el café antes que el té? ¿Por qué le gustan tus scones?

―Porque somos iguales. No encontramos aislados del mundo. Reino Unido es una gran isla. Chile está separado por la Cordillera de los Andes, rodeado por el océano pacífico y la antártica, dejándolo semejante a una larga y angosta isla ―levantó la cabeza para seguir, ya que era de mala educación responder a la gente ocultando la mirada―. Solos. Porque nos tenemos el uno al otro. Incluso toma más té que yo; es irónico, solo le entregué un poco de té para que lo probase y le quedó gustando, y se embriaga con facilidad. Siempre somos molestados por nuestros vecinos, sobre todo si son rubios. Y… eso de tsundere no lo puedo negar. Si quieres puedo seguir con la lista… Alfred.

―Te hubiese gustado que yo fuera así ¿verdad? ―a Estados Unidos le dolió el corazón por las palabras serias, sinceras del mayor.

―No lo malinterpretes. Yo te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo, pero… ―desvió la vista―, también me gusta Manuel. Él siempre ha sido mí aliado… y tú también.

―Confusión… ―susurró dejándolo libre―. Creo que… ¿debo darte un tiempo?

― ¿Eh? ―se sorprendió al oírlo y observarlo. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Alfred? El que tiene una mente tonta, descuidada, infantil en un cuerpo de hombre creyéndose el héroe… ¿Era el Alfred que conocía? A lo mejor aquella vez cuando se encontraba lanzando maleficios a cierta nación de cabello rubio de Sudamérica, le cayó sin querer al estadounidense.

―Darte un tiempo… para que pienses. ―de verdad hablaba enserio. Ningún maleficio lo había tocado.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Alfred, Tony? ―aunque no fuese así, no confiaba mucho.

―No, no soy Tony. Soy Estados Unidos de América, el héroe. Es que… he estado viendo telenovelas con Pedro y… esto pasa a menudo. ―respondió enmarcando una sonrisa mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Recordó esas telenovelas mexicanas donde la joven muchacha sentía una gran confusión de amor entre dos hombres y blablablá, visitando al mexicano, no obstante ambos eran regañados por Itzel.

Arthur suspiró por aquella tontería, pero lo hizo razonar.

―Thanks. Pensaba que eras más idiota. ―mencionó separándose de la pared. A decir verdad, la pared siempre era algo para ciertas "cosas", le incomodaba.

―Bueno… he madurado un poco ¿sabes? Oye… ¿es cierto que le diste una buena patada a Martín?

―Sí. Se lo merecía.

―Wow, él te odia mucho ―bromeó por un momento. Luego notó que el británico se había quedado callado, pensativo, caminando hacia la salida de la cocina―. ¿Adónde vas?

―A salvarle el trasero a Manuel del wine bastard.

― ¿Te puedo acompañar? Es uno de "mi" continente, me llevo bien con él y… ¡I'm Hero!

―Como quieras. ―dijo sencillamente.

―Hey, ¿no vas a terminar tu té? ―preguntó indicando la taza. La bebida ya se encontraba helada. Rápidamente el inglés la cogió bebiéndola de un gran sorbo como si fuera cerveza. Después ambos dispusieron a salir del palacio―. ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

―Si quieres que aclare mi corazón, no lo debo hacer.

―Okay. Te acompañaré hasta aterrizar en Francia.

― ¿What? Creí que me acompañarías.

―Así es. Lo que sucede, me vine en una avión con Tony ―Alfred señaló al avión, dentro estaba el extraterrestre de piloto. Y uno decía que Arthur se encontraba loco―, y debo llegar enseguida a casa, salí sin que nadie lo supiera.

―Bien. Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldición. Mil veces maldición.

¡¿Dónde se encontraba Arthur cuando más lo necesitaba? ¡Menos mal que eran aliados!

Trataba de mover sus manos tras su espalda, le era imposible. Ahora si deseaba a la "dulce" hermanita de Ivan para usar su cuchillo en desatarlo ¡Hasta pedía a Pueblo Mapuche que le salvara el trasero! O con sus típicos "machitún". Ya le rezaba a la Virgen del Carmen.

Su boca estaba seca. Tenía sed, quería té, cerveza, ron, vodka, ¡lo que sea!

Todo se encontraba oscuro, únicamente de vez en cuando veía una luz… y esa luz se acercaba lentamente.

Vio una figura alta de una persona. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta los últimos cabellos. Deseaba gritar, correr, pedir ayuda, pero no podía. En su boca llevaba un pañuelo.

―Bonjour.

Lo oyó bien claro. Sonó sensual y depravado.

―Tito Francis tiene un juego que te encantará.

― ¡Hmmm, hmm, hmmm, hmmm~~! ―para traducir lo que intentaba decir Manuel, eran insultos con muchos más insultos acompañados de insultos frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Oooh, veo que eres difícil pequeño. ¿Sabías que los latinos tienen ese toque de…? ¿Sensualidad? ¿De moverse con sabor? Esa es unas de las ricas herencias de Antonio. Oui, él baila muy bien el flamenco.

― ¡Hmm, hmm, hmmm, hmmm~~!

―Pero creo que tú no te mueves mucho… quizás cuando bailas… ¿cómo se llama ese baile de tu hermanita? Ah, sí, Pascuense. Con esos trajes dejando ver tu sabroso torso pintando con extraños símbolos, aunque tu hermana se mueve mucho mejor, tiene unas caderas impressionnant.

― ¡Hmm, hmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm~~! ―el insulto fue más largo. Nadie, pero nadie hablaba de esa forma de su hermana ¡Nadie! ¡Menos ese pervertido! ¡De que su hermana le haya pedido hace mucho tiempo un protectorado a Francia*, no significaba nada! ¡Además, no le importaba! ¡Él se hizo cargo de ella y se acabó! En su pensamiento decía esto: ―._ ¡Maricón culiao! ¡Atrévete a tocar a Rapa, y juro que te castro weón fleto! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Conchetumare!_

― ¡Wow! Celos de hermano mayor, sentiría lo mismo si hubiese tomado a Rapa Nui como parte de mi territorio. Bueno, eso no importa ―se le acercó peligrosamente. Cada mechón rubio le hacía juegos con el perfecto rostro, sonriéndole con peligro―. Me alegra de a verte sacado del almuerzo de nuestros superiores, ¿no crees mon amour Manuel? ―su dedo índice hizo levantarle el rostro al chileno quien temblaba como los terremotos más fuertes del planeta―. No tiembles tanto mon amour, no haré nada que tú no quieras, aunque en ti se me hará difícil, pero lo deseas por dentro. Puedo sentir la passion en tu helado sur, donde estoy completamente seguro que ya no es tan helado.

― ¡Hmm, hmm! ―Chile movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha mil veces seguidas a toda velocidad. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, con toda la fuerza con tal de que todo esto fuese un mal sueño. No, no era un mal sueño. Era una pesadilla horriblemente horrible.

―He escuchado que… ―susurraba cuando le había detenido los movimientos de la cabeza. Luego sus manos bajaron directamente a desabrocharle el pantalón, Manuel se colocó más nervioso aún, como si todos los terremotos y temblores que han pasado a lo largo de su historia, volvieran a resucitar―, lo tienes de un buen tamaño, creo que eres el quinto o secto del mundo.

― ¡Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm~~. ―luego vio el rostro pervertido del francés, gritando para sus adentros.

― ¡Ahhh~~! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Arthur, Martín, Alfred, ayudaaa~! ―gritó con todo el miedo, todo el desahogo por ser violado…

¿Violado?

Se observó. Adelante se encontraban sus pies sobre la cama. ¿Era un sueño? Sobresaltó de golpe. Necesitaba saber si era un sueño o pesadilla, o no. Miró sus manos, las examinaba si tenían marcado alguna soga. Nada. No, nada. Siguió revisándose. Y nada. Suspiró aliviado. Solo fue una maldita pesadilla.

― ¿Manuel qué ocurre? ¿Por qué ese grito tan horrible? Mira la hora que es, debemos ir almorzar con el presidente. ―su superior entró apresurado y preocupado por su nación.

―Presi… ―sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Observó con lastima y miedo, su carita mostraba a un perro callejero para enseguida lanzarse a las piernas del hombre―. ¡Por favor! ¡Hago lo que sea pero no lleví donde Francis! ¡Te lo pido, te lo pidooo~!

― ¿Eh? Pe-Pe-Pero… Manuel… levántate, por el amor de dios. ―se desconcertó por el acto no normal en Chile.

― ¡No quiero iii~r! ¡No me lleví! ¡Si quiere le regreso la camiseta de Beausejour con tal de no ir a juntarme con ese pervertido! ―no le soltaba las piernas, estaba completamente aferrado.

― ¡Por Dios, Chile! ¡No actúes como un niño!

― ¡Claro, como usted no conoce a Francia más que yo, no sabe lo que es capaz de hacerme! ¡No lleve!

― ¡Actúa como un país, por dios! ―intentaba quitárselo de las piernas.

― ¡¿Qué sucede? ―entró su esposa, la cual se sorprendió cuando Manuel se lanzó a sus brazos como un bebé―. ¿Qué le pasa?

―No quiere acompañarme en el almuerzo con el presidente Sarkozy, ya que Francis estará allí.

―Hágalo entrar en razón, señora Cecilia, se lo suplico. ―le dijo un suplicante Manuel.

― ¿Por qué no quieres ir Manuel?

―Porque… es un pervertido de primera…

―Son ideas suyas. Está bien que sea el país del amor pe-

―Esto es sin faltarle el respeto jefe ―lo interrumpió―. Yo existo desde mucho antes de que usted naciera ¡Y conozco a ese tipo! ¡Incluso antes de yo naciera como país ese depravado acosaba a Arthy! ¡Él me lo contó! ―ya se encontraba al borde del colapso mental.

― ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto? Manuel no quiere ir, le tiene pánico a Francia. ―le dijo su mujer abrazando y acariciándole el oscuro cabello al país, como si fuera su madre.

―Tuve un sueño horrible… soñé que… me tenía amarrado… quería abusar de mí… ¡Incluso hacerle algo pervertido a Rapa! ¡Si ese tipo le pone una mano encima, juro que le echó mil maldiciones con ayuda de Arthy!

―No creo que sea buena idea llevarlo.

―Ayer le dije que hablaría con el presidente para que hablara con su nación. ―dijo Piñera después de unos tics.

― ¿Y usted cree que Francis hará caso? ¡Por favor! Es como si mi papá, digo, España cambiara los tomates por peras.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

―…Uhm… ¡Para mí sí! ¡Ya dije, no iré y punto!

―Tengo una idea. Manuel va almuerzo con nosotros, que pase el tiempo a mi lado. ―propuso ella.

―Eso, eso. Lo que dice tía Ceci. ―aún no se separaba de ella.

―Pero no sé si irá su esposa Carla Bruni para que mantengas una conversación, y… con Manuel.

―Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos al respecto? Se nos hace tarde para ir almorzar, no podemos dejar al pobre de Manuel con el temor de ser atacado por la nación francesa, además es nuestra nación, debemos protegerlo.

―Su señora es razonable, ella me quiere. ¿Por qué no es así conmigo, más maternal? ―preguntó haciendo un puchero acurrucándose más en la primera dama.

―Yo soy paternal contigo. Y no te aproveches muchacho. ―sintió algo de celos de su propia nación del como abrazaba a "tía Ceci."

― ¿Sebastián, qué hacemos?

―No lo sé. Déjame pensar, se me debe ocurrir algo para entrarle en razón.

―Quiero una taza de té y una sopaipilla. ―mencionó Chile fuera del tema.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A: **¡Oh por dios! Colocar la pesadilla de Manuel se me ocurrió a última hora mientras tomaba de esos tés en hierba que compró mi viejo de la nada xD. Espero que no les haya molestado el pequeño USAxUK, fue muy leve, Arthur se encuentra confuso (LOL) Pobre Manuel, rogándole al Piñera en no ir a juntarse con Francis ¿podrá lograrlo?

NOTICIA! PULPO PAUL HA MUERTO! Un minuto de silencio por favor. [Un minutos después...] ¡Que atroz! Antonio debe estar llorando siendo consolado por Francis, donde Romano-celoso le da patadas para que se aleje de su español. Creo que Gilbert, Ludwig, sobre todo Holanda andan festejando de manera de venganza por el mundial xD, y creo que Manuel se les unió, más por la cerveza xDDD

*LAN Chile: Aero línea chilena que pertenecía al Piñera, la cual tuvo que venderla al ser elegido presidente.

*En tres oportunidades, los habitantes de Rapa Nui habían solicitado constituirse un protectorado de Francia, país que no estaba interesado en la isla. (Malo Francis, se perdió una rica isla, y en todo sentido de la palabra :D) Y blablablá, Rapa Nui forma parte del territorio de Manulandia.

Bueno, cambiando un poquito el tema, quisiera pedir y si fuera posible si alguien sabe bien el recorrido del Presi en Alemania, ¿por favor? Si no es mucha la molestia.

Datos curiosos, pero creo que algunas lo saben: Busquen un atlas o donde sea, pero busquen a Rusia. Vean cuidadosamente una cuidad llamada "Tula", enserio… existe, se encuentra dentro de Moskva, yendo hacia Belarús xD. Es que no podí colocarle a una cuidad "Tula" sobre todo si se trata de Rusia xD, bueno… lo dejo para su imaginación donde queda esa cuidad en el cuerpo de Ivan, coffcoffabajocoffcoff.

Otro datito, creo que este es obvio: Cogen un mapa de Chile, dibujen a Manuel en todo el mapa, se darán cuenta donde se encuentran sus regiones en el cuerpo de Manu x3. Por lo menos yo estoy en su "zona". Que suertuda soy.

He estado cantando últimamente "Equilibro Awesome" y "Bad Friens Trio", enserio, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Hay una canción que dice "Yo opino" es como para Canadá jajajajajaja, la canté completa frente al notebook, llore de la risa jajajaja. Ahora les traigo otra más, especialmente dedicado a todos y a todas las fans de Hetalia. Con mucho cariño "Yo nunca vi Televisión" versión "Yo nunca vi Hetalia" xD, quizás algunas no riman mucho, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió:

_Yo nunca vi Hetalia porque es muy fome.__  
__Yo prefería estudiar y hasta leer__.__  
__Pero mi amiga que es una fujoshi y vende animes.__  
__Para mi santo, me hizo ver Hetalia._

_Y descubrí un mundo nuevo y awesome.__  
__Que estaba en aino-fansub.__  
__Amo a Prusia por ser tan awesome.  
__Hetalia me enseñó más historia que mi profesor._

_Después de un tiempo comí pasta y me puse tomar a Vodka.__  
__Con el teclado posteaba en el foro aino-fansub__.__  
__Veía hadas y comía hamburguesas__.__  
__Hasta que un día hice un cosplay Rusia-chan._

_Y descubrí un mundo lleno de doujinshis R-18.__  
__Que estaba alicia-clampfanatica__. (Fusosososos!)__  
__Quería ser una hasta con mis viejos__.__  
__Ya soy feliz y ahora creo en el USAxUK. [Inserte aquí cualquier pareja.]_

**Reviews?**

**Quizás así, Francia no abusa tanto de Manuel**

**O quizás, Arthur llegue como un príncipe en salvar a su "Doncella".**

**O lo que ustedes quieran ¬¬**

**Abajo, donde las letras azules, ahí un mundo mágico :D**

**Haz Click! **

**Sabías que eso es una zona sensible de Arthur?**

**¡Aprovecha!**


	5. Francia, Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras.

**Pareja:** FranciaxChile. UKxChile (Leve o eso creo)

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

¿Alguien sabe si almorzaron con Carla Bruni?... es que… la invité a mi fic xD.

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**F**rancia, **P**arte II.

― ¡Bájenme! ¡No tienen ningún derecho a hacerme esto! ¡¿Saben quién soy? ¡Soy su país personificado! ¡Bájenme! ―Manuel pataleaba siendo llevado y amarrado por los parlamentarios, orden dada por el presidente. Anteriormente su mujer tuvo que vestir a la "fuerza" a Manuel para que pudiera llegar presentable y no pijama―. ¡Bájenme! ¡Ya verán…! ¡Llamaré al Trauco para que se los viole y se los pitee a todos ustedes…! ―luego lo dejaron dentro de la limosina y cerraron la puerta.

Los parlamentarios dieron un largo y agotados suspiro.

―Ahora saben que no es fácil lidiar con tu propia nación y menos siendo tan orgulloso y tsundere como dice el presidente de Japón. ―les dijo el mandatario bastante cansado con todo esto.

― ¡Los voy a castrar! ¡Entiendan por la cresta, Francis me va a violar! ―Manuel seguía reclamando aunque este dentro del vehículo.

―Iré a calmarlo mientras nos dirigimos al Palacio. ―propuso la primera dama donde su marido acertó feliz para que le diera alguna especie de calmantes. Entonces ella se sentó al lado de Chile todo amarrado.

― ¡Tía Ceci! Se lo suplico… no quiero ir… ―su posición de nación lo dejó de lado para adquirir una mirada de niño bueno suplicante.

―Lo siento mucho Manuel, pero tienes que ir como lo hiciste en Inglaterra.

―Es diferente. Francis es un violador, depravado, pedófilo. Arthur es lo contrario, puede ser algo depravado pero es un caballero… y me cae bien. ―mientras hablaba un leve rosado apareció en sus mejillas al solo nombrar al inglés.

―No creo que sea tan así.

―Es verdad que usted aún no lo conoce. Bueno, cuando lo vea, se lanzará a mí. Ya lo vera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

España.

La noche anterior, después de comer la sabrosa paella preparado por un Antonio casi al borde del pánico al no ser un buen padre:

―Dormirás en esta habitación ―Romano estaba cubriendo al argentino recostado en la cama―. Descansa esas heridas, sería bueno que mañana regresaras a tu país.

―Gracias mamá ―dijo Martín, ante esto el italiano le acaricio la cabeza―. Ojala fueras así con papá Antonio ¿no? Sos como mi Manu ¡Ay, ay! ¡Me duele, me duele, che! ―por lo que había mencionado, a Lovino le molestó y le tiro el rizo, pues no tendría por qué ser cariñoso con ese bastardo de los tomates.

― ¡No vuelvas a decir eso o te irá peor, maldición!

― ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Pero ya soltáme! ―pidió sonrojado, pues sentir que le tiren el rizo no era muy lindo y menos en las manos de su "mamá" quien lo hacía con fuerza. Luego lo soltó y salió de la habitación.

Su mano subió a su rizo… pobrecito, ya no tenía ninguna forma. Bostezó, prefiriendo a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, cerrar los ojos esperando un nuevo día, pero no duró más de dos horas. Se levantó, tenía ganas de orinar. Abrió la puerta… ¿Dónde se encontraba el baño? Ah, por el pasillo de la derecha, típico. Caminó solo en bóxer con la carita de Maradona al frente y una sencilla camisa celeste (petición de él a Lovino). Las pisadas no eran fuertes ni silenciosas, únicamente con sueño, como si deambulaba.

― ¿Te gusta?

Oyó la voz del español. Se encontraba a pocos metros de esa habitación.

― ¿Qué se siente Romano? ¿Sabroso?

¿Eh? Parpadeó enseguida. ¿Qué mierda sucedía? Tampoco deseaba saberlo, pero si yacían haciendo esas _cosas_ deberían hacerlo en silencio y con la puerta completamente cerrada; estaba a dos centímetros separado en cerrarse. ¡Y por Maradona! ¡Se encontraba su hijo en su casa! ¡Por último que la cierren para que no oyera nada!

―Eso… muy bien… muérdelo… te ves tan lindo cuando lo muerdes mi Romano.

Oh por Dios…

―Cuidado, que no se esparza por tu boca… no hay que desperdiciar nada.

―Déjame tranquilo, maldición. Puedo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

―Es que me gusta ayudar, ¡Fusososososos! ¿Qué siente tenerlo en tu boca? ¿Crees que debería hacer lo mismo en Martincito?

―Por mi bien, me da igual.

¡¿Qué? ¡En él! ¡Lo peor su mamá Lovino lo apoyaba! Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! ¡Antonio no sería capaz de eso!

Su susto aumento más, el escalofrío en sus rodillas le impedían moverse, o eso era antes de salir caminando rápido a su habitación encerrándose y escondiéndose bajo las sabanas. Demonios… más encima tenía ganas de orinar…

Rápido, rápido. Buscó un balde e hizo ahí mismo. Ni loco iría al baño, menos con lo que escuchó de su ex-tutor. Rápido, rápido. Volvió a esconderse en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. A primera hora se iría donde su tío Feliciano.

― ¿Y Lovi? ¿Cómo se encuentran?

―Bien.

― ¿Solo bien? Di todo mi cariño en estos tomates, y solo dices ¿bien?

―Argh. Eres un fastidio con patas, maldición ―lo espetó con la mirada. Cogió el tenedor enterrándolo en los tomates picados―. Están deliciosos, mejores que los de ayer. ―llevó el fruto a su boca.

― ¡Genial! Creo que no debería darle a Martín, bueno… si él quiere.

―No entiendo por qué a esta hora debemos comer tomates… Ah, es cierto: Eres un imbécil.

―Yo también te quiero. ―le sonrió cerrando los ojos. Romano lo observaba enojado como siempre.

Al otro día:

Le era incómodo estar sentado frente a sus "padres" en el desayuno, y se suponía que se iría temprano a Italia del Norte, pero no. Romano lo levantó temprano a desayunar ya que cierto español estúpido (como le decía a él) lo despertó primero a reunirse con un ambiente de familia feliz, la cual no era, pero bueno, era la imaginación de España.

― ¿Te pasa algo Martín? ―le preguntó el italiano de mala gana dando un sorbo a su café.

―N-No, nada. ¡Che, mirá la hora que es! ―enseguida se puso de pie.

― ¿Te vas? ―le preguntó el español preocupado no como el de al lado.

―Sí. Voy a ir a ver a mi tío Feliciano. ―contestó rápido alejándose de ellos. Aún mantenía _ese_ miedo, incluso a ambos mayores les comenzó a preocupar su actitud esquiva.

― ¿Y vas a ir en pijama? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Eh… ―no lo notó. ¡La puta madre! ¿Acaso iría así por la calle? Velozmente fue a vestirse y, regresó menos en lo que canta un gallo. Los europeos quedaron desconcertados―. ¡Listo! Ya me voy, nos vemos otro día, gracias por todo, ¡Adiós! ―y cerró la puerta.

―…

― ¿Le hiciste algo? ―le fulminó Romano.

―Que yo sepa, no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francia.

Su ceño estaba más fruncido que nunca. No miraba a su superior, no miraba a nadie. Solo miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, hasta viendo su propio reflejo. Ya no se encontraba amarrado, por suerte. Por un momento desvió la vista a su superior y la regresó a su posición anterior. Chasqueó lengua y por cosa de inercia recordó una frase, que frase, una gran oración que desde ahora la odiaría por siempre por siempre del por siempre cuando la dijo en esa escuela:

"_En mi país se ama a Francia, siempre se le ha amado, se conoce muy bien su pasado, pero el viaje busca encontrar puntos de convergencia y colaboración con Chile para tener cada día resultados más tangibles hacia el desarrollo."_

¡¿Desde cuándo amaba Francia? ¡Jamás! ¡Primero prefiere ser violado por Martín…! No… eso ya pasó… em… em… ¡Primero prefiere ser violado por Ivan…! No, espera. Eso también pasó. Pasó hace mucho tiempo; en aquellos tiempos y no prefiere recordarlo… ¡Lo obligó con ser uno con él, Manuel no quería! Demonios, se estaba yendo del tema. Uhm… ¡Primero prefiere darle mar a Julio antes de amar a ese pervertido! Así está mejor.

Una cosa era amar su cocina y parte de su riqueza, pero es muy distinto ¡a amarlo! Se golpeó la frente con la ventana llamado la atención de los presentes. Se volvió a golpear. Se volvió a golpear otra vez. Diez veces seguidas siendo tenido por los parlamentarios. Su superior le entregó un sudoku para que se entretuviera, y resultó. Conocía muy bien a su nación.

Al fin llegaron. Frente sus ojos chilenos se encontraba Elysee Palace. Manuel tragó fuertemente su saliva. Respiró profundamente.

Cualquier cosa, acto, indirectas de ese francés, dejaría sacar su lado _flaite_ y _huaso_.

Los tres, el presidente Sebastián Piñera, la primera dama Cecilia Morel y José Manuel Gonzales, dieron los primero pasos adentrándose en el palacio. Allá se estaba el presidente Sarkozy, sonriente, y a su lado… Francis.

La bandera azul, blanco y rojo, flameaba en lo más alto del Elysée.

―Bienvenue Monsieur le Président Piñera. ―saludó cortésmente el mandatario de Francia.

―Je vous remercie beaucoup. ―dio las gracias.

Manuel se sintió tremendamente incomodo, pues Francis recorrió su cuerpo con sus sencillos orbes azulados ¡Maldito _fleto_!

Luego el superior de Chile presentó a su mujer. Sarkozy la saludó amablemente, la cual ella correspondió el saludo. Después presentaron a sus naciones donde Manuel fruncía el entrecejo diciéndole amenazas de muerte contra el francés rubio oxigenado, donde Francis ya había captado el mensaje, pero le daba exactamente igual.

Francis saludó al presidente chileno, siguiendo con la primera dama, el cual le cogió la mano y le sembró sus labios en ella.

A ambos chilenos no les gustó para nada, le dieron celos.

Después dio la bienvenida a la ex-colonia de su amigo Antonio.

― ¡Haz crecido tanto mon petit! ―exclamó abrazándolo. No obstante Manuel le pisó el pie para que lo soltara―. ¡Aush! ―y se alejó.

Después de lo acontecido; por cierto a Francis le dolió el pie, hasta entró cojeando un poco al entrar a la sala para el almuerzo; fueron recibidos por la servidumbre llevándolos al elegante almuerzo. La boca del castaño se entreabrió al ver todas variedades de la comida francesa…

―La mayoría ayudó mi nación, a Francis le fascina la cocina y es todo un gourmet. ―informó el presidente de Francia.

―S'il vous plaît, tomen asiento y disfruten de las maravillosas manos de hermano mayor en la cocina. ¡Muack! ―le lanzó un besó a la primera dama, seguido de darle el asiento como buen caballero.

¡Ere el colmo! ¡Nadie le coqueteaba a su "tía Ceci" y menos en su presencia y en la presencia de su superior! Y hablando de él… volteó a mirarlo. Vaya, notaba lo celoso que se encontraba, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

―Manuel, puedes tomar asiento si quieres. ―Francis los sacó de sus pensamientos del otro lado de la mesa.

―Ya lo sé. ―dijo enojado para variar, corriendo la silla hacia atrás para poder sentarse. Por la chucha, le tuvo que tocar frente a ese pervertido.

Segundos después aparece Carla Bruni, pidiendo disculpa por el atraso, tomando asiento al lado de su esposo.

En la mesa se tocaban temas entre los mandatarios, entre ellos la educación, el uso de energías no contaminantes, sistemas de telecomunicaciones, política, cultura y asuntos económicos. También que el presidente Piñera invitó a al superior de Francia visitar Chile.

Manuel se atoró con la comida. Rápidamente tomó un poco de vino; era francés. Se sintió mejor. Levantó la mirada en instinto de inercia hacia Francis, no debió haber hecho eso. Pues el mayor lo observaba con esos azules cautivantes mezclado con depravades extrema, como si lo sedujera. Sus labios se extendieron de lado a lado con debilidad, mientras sostenía una copa de vino entre sus dedos, ladeándola suavemente.

¡Si seguía mirándolo así…! ¡Le lanzaría un cuchillo!

Miró para otra parte, su plato. Frunciendo el entrecejo. Levantó nuevamente y Francis le sonrió para luego seguir almorzando.

Casqueó la lengua antes de murmurar un "Weón."

―Manuel, después de almorzar, yo y mi señora iremos a visitar la casa donde vivía mi padre, ¿por qué mejor no te quedas a recorrer París con Francis? ―le sugirió su jefe.

¿Estaba loco o qué? ¿Quedarse con Francis? ¿Con Francis? ¡¿Francis? ¡Solos!

―Creo que te aburrirías.

¿Hablaba enserio? Le miró a los ojos. Aaah, ya comprendió. Suspiró por lo que iba a decir.

―De acuerdo. Creo es buena idea conocer París junto con Francis. ―sonrió tan falsamente. ¿Por qué aceptó? Sencillo: Si iba él, iría Francis también coqueteándole a su "tía Ceci", y eso no quería. Aunque había otras formas de hacerlo… ya daba igual.

―Oui, oui. Te encantará París, Manuel. ―le dijo contento el rubio.

Al acabar el almuerzo, los "mayores" dispusieron a irse. El presidente Piñera fue a la casa de su padre junto con su señora.

Francis invitó cortésmente a Manuel a unos de los salones, por el momento sin ninguna intención de darle amor.

― ¿Qué te ha parecido Francia? ―le preguntó en su tono seductor y varonil preparando dos copas de vino.

―Bonita. No te voy a negar que sea fea, en todo caso ya he venido varias veces y siempre terminas con dobles intenciones. ―llevaba las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

―Eso era antes ma chère. Sé que no tengo posibilidades contigo, eres tremendamente orgulloso y de carácter fuerte, mucho peor que L'Angleterre. ―contestó acercándose.

― ¿Vamos a ir a recorrer París o no?

― ¿Por qué tan aprisa? Vamos, disfruta el momento. Ten ―le ofreció una copa de vino. Chile no confiaba en él―, no tiene veneno si eso crees, ni siquiera somnífero.

Notó el ladeó sutil del vino producido por el francés. Bueno, era vino… y el vino le gustaba. Lo aceptó dando un pequeño sorbo, degustando el aroma y el sabor. El vino francés no era malo.

Francis también dio un sorbo.

―Puedes sentarte si quieres ―éste ya se había sentado primero, acto seguido invitándolo con su mano libre parte del sillón―, pero me gustaría que fuese aquí a mi lado para conversar tranquilamente.

Dudó. Caminó al sofá y se sentó lo más alejado de él.

―La amalgama entre lo dulce y lo amargo se puede sentir al solo mirarlo ―decía Francis llamando la atención del sudamericano, pensando que hablaba de él. Hablaba del vino tomando el aroma―, al sentirlo en la boca, puede diferente, pero delicioso. ¿No lo crees así? A ti te gusta el vino. ―le miró sonriendo.

―Tch. Agradéceme a mí. Si no fuese por mí, estarías muerto, y bien abajo en la tabla de los mejores vinos del mundo y exportadores. ―se sintió orgullo de quién saber por qué.

―Oh. Eso sonó feo. ¿Tu padre no te enseñó buenos modales?

―El Toño no es mi padre.

― ¡Aja! Resentido por perder el mundial contra él.

― ¿Quieres que te aforre la boca?

―No gracias. En fin… ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah, oui! Debo darte las gracias por tener a Carménère en tus tierras, ma chère.

―Por mí, no lo hubieses sabido ―dio el último sorbo a la copa, poniéndose de pie―, ¿crees que no me acuerdo lo que hiciste?

―Si te acuerdas ―también se levantó dejando su copa encima de una pequeña mesa―, es porque te gustó.

― ¡No digai esa wea! ¡Claro que no me gustó! ¡Fleto! ―sobresaltó enseguida―. Esa wea no se me puede olvidar, porque… ¡Porque fue asqueroso!

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me encontraba tan feliz en saber que esa uva existía en lugar tan remoto al mío. ―dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Y para eso tenías que besarme, weón? ―estaba enojado con tal solo recordar ese suceso no borrable para su mente. ¡Fue de imprevisto! Sin embargo le dio un lindo recuerdo: una fuerte patada en la entrepierna dejándolo en el hospital más cercado durante una semana, para Francis fue vivir el infierno mismo, ya que no deseaba que su "Torre Eiffel" ya no le funcionara jamás.

―Soy débil. Y aún recuerdo esa patada que me diste, niño.

―Como se la wea. Ya pasó.

―Oui. ―acertó. En cosas de segundos y desconcierto de Manuel, se apoderó de su mano haciendo que la copa cayera al suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos. Donde los labios franceses atacaron los del menor, éste se paralizó, siendo la reacción espontánea de un gran empuje secándose los labios.

― ¡Weón imbécil! ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste esa wea?

―Mantienes el mismo sabor, lo sabía.

― ¿Eh?

Otra vez, pero diferente. Lo llevó a la pared (¿Qué les pasan a las paredes últimamente?) sosteniendo las muñecas de lado a lado.

― ¡Suéltame weón! ¡Te voy a sacar a la chucha igual que la otra vez! ―le gritó en la cara. Francis entrecerró un ojo soportando sus griteríos.

―Tranquilo mon cher, solo quiero volver a probar tu sabor.

― ¡Ándate a la chucha! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Arthy! ¡Alguien! ―se movía, esto le molestaba muchísimo al europeo en mantenerlo quieto. En fin, siempre le era bastante difícil tenerlo bajo control ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía Arthur? Algún día le pediría el dato.

―Deja de moverte, por el amour. Y déjame recodarte, hermano mayor introdujo el Caménère en tus tierras… aunque no recuerdo del por qué lo hice ―se le olvidaron ciertos recuerdos―. De todas maneras…

―Suéltame Francis, lo digo enserio.

Dio un suspiró. ―No te muevas tanto o no podré probar tus labios. Puedo usar la esgrima en ti, Manuel.

―Y yo te daré un combo en el hocico, fleto.

―Mon amour, ¿Por qué no puedes ser más cariñoso con hermano mayor? ―preguntó sin soltarles las muñecas.

―Je, la pregunta weona. ―se encontraba molesto, pero más calmado. Era obvia su respuesta.

―Escucha, sé que no tuve mucha emigración e influencia en ti; como en el caso de Arthur; prefiriendo estar con Martín… ―quedó en pausa observando los orbes del chileno―. Arthur tuvo bastante influencia en ti, incluso eres peor que él.

―Si no me sueltas, juro que te-

―Piensa que soy Arthur ¿de acuerdo? Y me besas apasionadame-

― ¡Ándate a la chucha, fleto culiao! ―reacción instantánea.

―Ya, ya. No grites mon amour. ¿Qué cosas te habrá hecho es estúpido pirata?

―No hablí así de él. ―a pesar de que Francis se preguntaba él mismo, Manuel le interrumpió.

― ¿Eh? ―levantó una ceja. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo? Muy bien, es hora de saber ciertas cosas―. ¿Tú crees que el idiota de Inglaterra siempre ha sido bueno contigo?

―Sí ―contestó, pero algo andaba mal por aquella pregunta―. ¿Qué me querí decir?

― ¿No lo sabes? Oh, me he llevado una gran sorpresa ―enmarcó una sonrisa sínica―. Petit Manuel, Inglaterra no siempre ha sido un ángel contigo…

―Si te referí al salitre, ya lo sé y lo perdoné.

―Non, non. Es peor que eso, y antes de eso, ¿no te lo contó? Al parecer Arthur no te quiere como dice.

― ¿De qué mierda me estay hablando?

― ¿Interesado? Muy bien, te lo diré. Pero… la imagen buena que tienes de él, se te caerá. ―su plan estaba funcionando, por fin haría sufrir al idiota del británico.

―Habla. ―y el latino se encontraba en sus redes.

El silencio se esparció por el salón durando cinco segundos. Francis entreabrió la boca para contarle…

Algo rozó su sedoso cabello, y ese algo lo escuchó cerca de su oído. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al saber de qué se trataba. Hasta Chile se paralizó.

―Suelta a Manuel, wine bastard. ―el príncipe azul había llegado cargando una pistola, fue eso lo que rozó el cabello del francés.

―Arthyy~, que alegría… No sabes lo alegre que me siento al verte… ¡Ahora ayúdame, quítame a este pervertido de encima! ―hizo sus movimientos para soltarse del agarre de Francia, fue fácil, ya que el mayor yacía paralizado; corrió hacia el inglés quien lo apuntaba con el arma.

―Menos mal que llegué justo a tiempo ―dijo Inglaterra―. Manuel ¿por qué no vas por unas tazas de té?

― ¿Qué? ―¿Ah? ¿Estaba enfermo? Recién los salvo de ese depravado ¿y quiere una taza de té? ¿Para celebrar acaso?

―Tengo que conversar ciertos _temas _personales, ¿me haces el favor? ―volvió a preguntarle, la cual parecía más una especie de orden que una pregunta.

El país menor bufó, y los dejó solos a preparar el té. ¿Dónde se encontraba la cocina? Le preguntaría a una francesa o secretaria o guardia, da lo mismo quien sea con tal de llevarlo a preparar el té.

Francis, después de un rato regresó en sí mirando a su rival de siempre. Él se le acercaba sin dejar de apuntarlo con el arma, hasta la recargó mientras caminaba.

―Bonjour Arthur, ¿cómo has-? ―la interrogación fue interrumpida cuando sintió su mentón ser levantado por el revólver, si, era un revólver―. Calma L'Angleterre…

― ¿Qué le ibas a decir? ―adquirió una voz amenazadora mirándolo fijamente.

―Na-Nada… ―tartamudeó. Se sintió más nervioso cuando el más joven le levantó más el mentón.

―No metas tus narices donde no debes, wine bastard.

―Tranquilo…

― ¿Le ibas a contar _eso_? Atrévete y dile adiós a París.

―De-De acuerdo… comprendí… Ahora baja esa arma… por favor…

―Hmp. ―sin quitarle la vista de encima, procedió a guardar su armad de fuego dentro del pantalón.

― ¿Por qué tan alterado? Solo se enojará contigo… ―al abrir la boca, Arthur lo tomó de la camisa del cuello.

―Manuel se enojará conmigo, y estoy seguro que no perdonará. Y si vuelves a tocar el tema, te voy a matar.

―Comprendo.

― ¿Por qué hablan de mí? ¿Qué me tiene que decir Arty? ―Manuel apareció de repente con dos tazas de té, caminando a paso corto al medio de la sala.

―Nada, ¿verdad Francis? ―mostró una tonta sonrisa hacia Manuel y hacia el aludido.

―Eh… Oui, oui. Es verdad. Hablamos de temas económicos.

― ¿Así? ¿Y por qué estaban a punto de agarrarse a pelear? ―se refirió a que el inglés tenía agarrado en su puño la camisa del francés.

―Es que… ―Arthur buscaba una buena explicación―, ya sabes cómo es Francis, intento abusar de mí.

―Y Arthur no se deja que le amour. ―mencionó el francés.

El menor únicamente los miraba con cara de "Sí, claro. Yo soy tan weón." Prefirió no seguir preguntándoles.

Inglaterra soltó al ojiazul yendo a recibir la taza de té que sostenía Manuel como un idiota.

―Ustedes dos no paran de beber eso. ―dijo Francia molesto y a la vez divertido.

―Cállate. ―dijeron al unísono.

― ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Manuel al británico.

― ¿Cómo que hago aquí? A salvarte el trasero. Al principio pensé que serías capaz de defenderte, pero recordé la última vez cuando este pervertido trató de aprovecharse. ―miró de reojo al mencionado.

―Déjame recordarte… lo envié al hospital.

― ¡Mon amour! ¡No me recuerdes eso! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Pensé que quedaría sin *censurado y censurado*! ―pudo sentir el horror, hasta llevó sus manos al rostro para llorar desconsoladamente.

Idiota. Pensaron ambos por la gran actuación.

―Bueno… gracias. Pero me las podría arreglar perfectamente solo. ―dijo orgulloso.

―Bastante ―dijo con sarcasmo―. De todas formas me quedará contigo cuidándote de este pervertido.

― ¿Eh? Pero…

Manuel iba a seguir hablando, mejor dicho reclamando, pero el celular de Francis comenzó a sonar y contestó.

―Oui. Ajam. Oui, oui. Ujum. ès bien ―era lo único que decía. Terminó la llamada―. Manuel, parece que hoy deberás quedarte a dormir aquí.

― ¿Qué?

―Mi superior me dijo que tu superior irá a una cena con el primer ministro de Francia, y después a la UNESCO. También dijo que tu superior vendrá mañana por ti a primera hora del día, ma petit.

¡Noo~~! ¡Era lo último que le faltaba! ¡Dormir bajo el mismo techo de ese francés!

―Con mayor razón debo quedarme. ―Inglaterra apoyó su mano en el hombro del afectado, por ultimo para calmarlo y sentirse protegido.

―No es necesario mon amour Arthur. Yo lo cuidaré muy bien…

― ¡Sí, quédate, quédate! ―Chile aceptó enseguida la ayuda de Arthur, mala suerte para Francia―. ¡Plis, plis, plis! ―su intento de inglés.

―Okay. Hey, wine bastard ―lo llamó dejando la taza sobre una mesa―, ¿tienes habitaciones?

― ¿Para dos? ―preguntó interesado pensando que dejaría solo a Manuelito para él solito y hacerle cositas lindas como *censurado*, seguido de *censurado, escucharlo decir *censurado* y entre más.

―Ni que fuera tan idiota para dejarlo solo. Dormiremos en la misma habitación.

― ¡¿Eh? ¡Eso es de fletos! ―y salió el homofóbico más gay del planeta.

― ¿Quieres dormir solo para que entre este idiota a abusar de ti?

―Nouu~…―dijo cabizbajo.

Arthur parecía como una madre sobreprotectora.

Más tarde, sin nada que contar en todo el día, llegó la noche. Arthur y Manuel fueron llevados a la habitación donde ambos dormirían juntos. Francis se fue llorando a la suya sin tener la oportunidad de darle más amour y *censurado*.

―Em… ¿Vamos a dormir juntos? ―preguntó el chileno con suma desconfianza.

―Yo dormiré en el suelo, and you en la cama. ―respondió normalmente haciendo su "cama" en el suelo.

―Okay. ―para él estaba bien, porque dormir juntos era de _fletos_ y él no era _fleto_. Procedió a tomar el pijama que les había dejado Francis para cada uno… ¿se cambiaría frente a Arthur? ―Oye Arthur… ¿podrías salir para cambiarme de ropa?

―OKay. ―dijo nada más saliendo del cuarto. Cuando ya estuvo listo, lo dejó pasar cambiando de posiciones, ahora Manuel afuera, no por mucho tiempo, menos mal, porque en ese rato hubiese aparecido Francis con dobles intenciones. Su casa era peligrosa… Muy peligrosa.

Ambas naciones se estaban acostando.

― ¿Y cómo llegaste? ―inició una conversación antes de dormir.

―Alfred llegó al palacio; me ofreció su avión siendo piloteado por su estúpido extraterrestre. Debo darles las gracias por llegar justo a tiempo.

―…

Por el silencio del latino, el rubio lo observó logrando sonrojarse.

― ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Alfred solamente me dejó aquí y-!

―Relax. No me tení porque dar explicaciones, él se cree el héroe, hasta me ayudó… alguna forma, ¿no?

―Eh… sí…

― ¿Y dónde está ese gringo? No apareció en rescatarme.

―Él… cuando aterrizamos, tuvo una llamada de su superior diciéndole que debe quedarse por la reunión de la UNESCO* y la OCDE*. Asique creo que fue en busca del hotel donde alojaran él y su superior.

― ¡Yo también iré a esas dos cosas! ―dijo animado―Pero… ¿No era hoy la UNESCO? ¡Mi superior no me avisó! ¡Fue sin mí!

―Y sin mí, y sin Francis. Ya no importa… ¿Enserio? ¿A la OCDE también? ―preguntó extrañado regresando al tema importante.

―Sí. Seré el segundo latino en entrar como miembro. Solo se encuentra los hermanos México; Pedro debió estar solo siendo reprochado por Itzel. Se alegrará de verme, me cae tan bien ese mexicano. ―sonrió.

―Eso es genial, tendremos más tiempos juntos.

―Si no me equivoco… ¿Rusia no está?

―Por suerte no. Me da miedo.

―A mí también.

― ¿Miedo? Te la pasabas comprando armamentos a ese sujeto.

―Eso lo hacen mis superiores, no yo.

―Y te encanta hacer tratados con todo el mundo…

―Para que un día de estos los europeos, incluso Alfred, me reconozcan como una país fuerte y desarrollado.

―Confío que así será. Pero ahora… debemos dormir. Mañana será un largo día. Good night.

―Guud naits ―quiso decir los mismo. Ante esto, Arthur lo miró seriamente por la mala pronunciación―. Quise decir… Good night, eso ―dijo entre una estúpida risita. El mayor dispuso a dormir. Manuel apagó la luz. Se quedó sentado, pensativo observando al inglés yaciendo en el suelo―. Arthy… si te sentí incomodo podí dormir conmigo, no tengo problemas. ― ¿Qué mierda acaba de decir? Esto… ¡¿Por qué lo dijo? ¡Dormir con un hombre es de minas y de _fletos_! Pero…solo dormir… no harían nada malo…

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ―se sentó en el suelo-cama.

―Sí… pero… ¡Eso sí! ¡Bien separados!

―De acuerdo… ―se levantó del suelo. Le dolía la espalda con solo estar un minuto.

Manuel se hizo un lado, alejándose lo más posible del rubio, incluso se sentía nervioso con todo esto.

Arthur se acostó a su lado, pero no tan apegado.

Por ultimo Manuel se fue hundiendo entre las sabanas y la almohada, volteando al otro lado sin ver al mayor. "Buenas noches Manuel."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¿What? Espera Francis… no creo que sea correcto. ―Alfred hablaba con el francés desde el teléfono, el mayor le había llamado.

― ¿Por qué no? Ma chère Alfred, ¿quieres o no a Arthur? ―Francia al parecer tenía algo muy malo planeando, pues al menor no le agradaba para nada de nada.

―Yes. Es que… no puedo hacerle eso… es uno de mis primos y…

―Escucha, si no actúas ahora o antes posible, Manuel te ganará.

―No puedo. Yo soy un héroe, no le puedo hacer tal cosa a Manuel, además, en todas las veces que ha estado en problemas, siempre lo ayudo, aunque otras veces me reclama. Y si enoja conmigo, cerrará toda exportación de frutas, productos del mar y el cobre, y eso no me beneficia para nada.

―Tranquilo mon petit, Manuel solo se enojará con Arthur, te lo aseguro.

― ¿Tú lo crees?

―Oui. Como que me llamo Francis Bonnefoy; France, le pays de l'amour. ―sonó convincente. Francia estaba totalmente convencido, y un 99% de efectividad del que Manuel se enojaría bastante con el "pirata."

―Hablaré con Manuel mañana, antes de que se vaya a Alemania. ―Alfred ya se encontraba dispuesto por pelear por Arthur, aunque sea uno de su familia del continente americano.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Cha chan! Uuuh, las cosas se van a poner feitas, feiras, va a quedar la caga. Me costó terminarlo, en la parte de Francis acorralando a Manuel, me debatí que cosas poner, hasta hice una lista con hechos xD. Y… deje a Martín traumatizado =D. Agradezco a Conniekirkland por la idea de "inventos chilenos" dejando un reviews en otro fic, gracias, hasta me puse a buscar y… las tonteras que inventa Manu por la cresta, pero sirven x3.

Y ustedes también, gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimos para continuar. Supe lo que sucedió en Argentina… bien… yo creo que Manu debe ir a consolar a Martín… quiero hacer un fic así, pero no se me ocurre nada de nada de nada de nada, de todas formas, tampoco creo que se me ocurra.

*UNESCO: Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Educación, la Ciencia y la Cultura. Sede en París, Francia. Su objetivo es contribuir a la paz y a la seguridad en el mundo mediante la educación, la ciencia, la cultura y las comunicaciones.

*OCDE: Organización para la Cooperación y el Desarrollo Económico. Compuesta por 33 estados, cuya sede en es París, Francia. Se considera que la OCDE agrupa a los países más avanzados y desarrollados del planeta, siendo apodada como _club de países ricos._ En mayo de 2007, el Consejo ministerial de la OCDE empezó a analizar y discutir el acceso de Chile, Eslovenia, Estonia, Israel y Rusia a la organización, siendo Chile y Eslovenia los únicos dos países en completar el proceso de incorporación en menos de un año. (Ja! Ivan quedó fuera! Pero si ese hombre da miedo… ;.;)

Como regalo de todos capítulos, ¡Más canciones! Use la idea de Conniekirkland la de "Objeción Denegada" o algunos la llaman "Hablo como idiota", adivinen quien la canta en Hetalia xD, ahí va:

.

_Como están damas y caballeros, todo el público en la ONU._

_Alza las manos si tú eres súper héroe._

_Alza las manos si te gustan las hamburguesas._

_Yo soy United States, muy profesional._

_He dedicado mi vida entera, a destruir a Inglaterra._

_Fui su colonia preferida, con dificultad._

_Defiendo mis grandiosas ideas con "habilidad"._

_Pero Arthur no confía en mí._

_Porque hablo como idiota._

_Porque hablo como idiota._

_Porque hablo como idioo~ta._

_Cansado del rechazo, me fui al McDonald's._

_Quería más hamburguesas, quería más mayonesa._

_Comí como un loco._

_Aprendí otros idiomas. (Kiku pasaba por ahí)_

_Para entrar a trabajar, al McDonald's del lugar._

_Pero Chile hizo un escándalo al entrar._

_Porque hablo […]_

_Defendí mis ideas, con pruebas de Tony irrefutables._

_Mis ideas eran geniales, porque ¡I'm hero!_

_Francia se burló, Inglaterra me reclamó._

_Hasta Prusia me exigió –otra vez- ser un Reino._

_Como Idiota. Me dijo China._

_Como idiota. Y Rusia._

_Como idiota. Y Alemania._

_Como idiota. Y… ¿Cana…dá?_

_Como idioo~ta._

_Si yo un súper héroe, nunca voy a cambiar._

_Lituania está conmigo, vas a tener otra guerra fría, Rusia._

_Si no le gusta no es mi problema._

_El problema de la cocina de Iggy es que no es buena._

_Como idiota. Como quiero._

_Como idiota. El más heroico._

_Porque habla como idiota. El más poderoso._

_Como idiota. Es mi derecho._

_Como idiota. __I United States of America._

_Como idiota. ¡Eres un idiota Arthur!_

_Porque habla como idiota. ¡Soy un héroe!_

_Como idiota. ¡Nadie será uno con Rusia!_

_Como idiota. ¡¿What the fuck? __¡Tú cierra la boca!_

_Como idiota. ¡Japón está de acuerdo conmigo!_

_El habla como idiota. ¡Suiza baja esa arma, ya comprendí!_

_Como idiota._

_El habla como idioo~taaa._

Lalalala~, espero que les haya gustado, y vayan cantado estas canciones x3.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Francia, Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras.

**Pareja:** UKxChile.

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

**Anni:** Hoy les traje amor al comienzo del capi, y termina en drama. Aps, coloqué un tema ya tocado en otro fic, pero necesitaba hacerlo para que sea más dramático. Disfrútenlo… se me alargó mucho el cap xD, pero vale la pena leerlo.

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**F**rancia, **P**arte III.

* * *

Se removió entre las sabanas. Trataba de mantener la continuación del sueño a toda profundidad, aunque sabiendo semiconsciente que yacía cierto inglés durmiendo a su lado, al lado izquierdo. Otra vez se removió a la derecha. Ya no le daba tanta importancia en compartir con él, únicamente era solo para protegerlo de ese francés depravado. No sabe cómo, pero nuevamente se cambió de posición, de frente, ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda. Pasó seis segundos cuando sintió algo moverse a su lado, no le dio atención, quizás Arthur se movió y solo eso. Si… solo eso…

…hasta sentir otro movimiento acercándose. Una extraña sensación se manifestó en el estómago, y la mente le pidió que no abriera los ojos hasta estar completamente seguro.

―Ugh…

Una pierna.

Una pierna la sintió subir a la suya lentamente acomodándose en su entrepierna, mientras que otra pierna –sí, pudo sentir dos– se colocaba afuera de la suya al lado derecho. Acto seguido dos manos se apoyaron en la almohada donde descansaban sus sueños, a ambos lados, sin escapatoria.

Algo no andaba bien, nada bien, por la sencilla razón de sentir cierta respiración… demasiado cerca.

Espera… ¿Qué pasa allá abajo? ¿Masaje?

―Ugh… ah…

No quiso gemir, si es que se le llamaba así. Algo le estaba tocando, acariciando, masajeando y todos sinónimos posibles para describirlo, y no era precisamente una mano. Maldita sea, quería abrir los ojos, pero se sentía tan bien… tan excitante, y a la vez nerviosismo de quién mierda le acariciaba de manera suave y delicada.

¿Y si era Francia? ¿Si ese depravado había entrado en silencio amarrando al inglés, llevándoselo dentro del closet para luego tomar su lugar, y así llegar a esto? Si fuese así, no lo era. Estaba completamente seguro que no era Francis. Había lógica: Uno; Francis no tocaría con la rodilla su intimidad. Dos; Francis tiene el cabello largo, lo cual sentiría el rose en su cara. Tres; Francis no apoyaría sus manos a los lados de la almohada, haría otra cosa como tomarle ambas manos para que Manuel no escapara. Cuatro; Francis no esperaría ni tres segundos en abusar de él. Cinco; Francis no era tan cariñoso, yendo con cuidado tocarle TODAVÍA su entrepierna. Entonces ¿quién demonios era? Martín se encontraba muy lejos, de eso estaba seguro. Y Arthur a su lado durmiendo…

…a su lado…

…a su lado…

No, no podría ser él…

¿O sí? No había otra persona… ¿Pero por qué Arthur le estaría haciendo _esto_? La única formad de averiguarlo era abrir los ojos.

Entonces… los abrió.

―A-Arthur… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué mierda…? ―intentó no sonar nervioso, que fue un caso perdido al saber quién era la persona que le causaba tanto placer.

―No pude controlarme. ―susurró sin dejar de masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo con su propia pierna.

―N-No me importa. Quítate weón. ―replicó alarmado. Su tono de piel, correspondiente al rostro se tornó rojizo al ver esos orbes verdes semicaídos penetrando en los suyos, proclamando algo más, sentir más.

―Ya estoy aquí ―Arthur habló manteniendo la voz baja―. Manuel, siempre quise hacerte mío, pero nunca pude por miedo a que me odiaras, dejándome solo.

― ¿Es…una broma? ―ahora sí que sentía peor que antes. La sangre le subió sus pómulos cambiando el color rojizo a un rojo vivo como el copihue―. Se… se supone que…que… ― ¡Mierda! Se desconcentraba sintiendo los movimientos aumentando y presionado su región vital. Y mierda, lo tenía erecto―…que… ―vaya manera detenerlo. Su lengua le fallaba―…estás aquí para cuidar de mí…no para hacer l-lo que Francis me haría…

―No te pongas nervioso. Ya nos hemos besados en otras ocasiones.

― ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Me estas…! Ah… ugh… para… weón para…

No supo cuándo ni cómo el tono de voz cambió a jadeos. No obstante sí notó algo tibio invadiendo su entrepierna, lo que le hizo una mala jugada.

Sentía un mar de hormigueos en el estómago y sobre su intimidad siendo tocada por la mano de Inglaterra. Y…

…dejó escapar un gemido, el cual el orgullo del chileno se fue a lo más profundo del hoyo. ¿Un gemido? Por favor, fueron cinco veces seguidas.

―Sé que quieres, y yo también. ―pronunció. Manuel lo miró con dificultad, en este preciso momento le encantaría gritarle miles de improperios totalmente originales acompañados de sus cuantas pataletas, mas no podía, porque… le caía bien. Inglaterra le caía bien, maravillosamente bien, llegando al punto de no decirle que no. ¡Eso era lo peor! Le decía no a Martín, pero no a Arthur.

¡Por la mierda! Estaban haciendo una _fletadez_. No, estaba equivocado. Él, José Manuel, estaba haciendo una _fletadez_. ¡Le gustan las mujeres! ¡Las mujeres! ¡Las diminutas cinturas, las caderas, excelente delantera, y buen trasero!

Pero… Arthur era diferente… no sabe qué cosa era, peor era diferente… no se sentía _fleto_, como en el caso de estar con Martín o con alguien más… Arthur le causaba otra sensación.

―Se te endureció. A mi igual a pesar de no estar tocándome. ―interrumpió en sus dilemas del pensamiento.

―Solo… ― ¿Solo qué? ¿Qué era virgen por detrás? ¡Puff! Era la gran mentira. Solamente que el inglés no lo sabía, ¿o si lo sabía? Demonios, si lo sabía; cuando Martín los interrumpió en pleno beso dentro del palacio―…que sea en silencio…no quiero que Francis nos oiga…

―Tendré cuidado.

Entonces, Manuel abrió la boca esperando probar la de Arthur.

Sintió su aliento cerca y…

… y…

"_Y hoy te vas, te vas, te vas, te vas…"_

Despertó inmediatamente al escuchar su celular sonar encima de un mueble al lado de cama. Antes de maldecirse por el estúpido sueño, cogió la llamada.

―Aló ―contestó después de un bostezo. Desde el otro lado era la voz de su superior―. Sí, voy a ir. Bueno, les digo. Ajam. Oka. No, Francis no me hizo absolutamente nada, porque me salvó Arthur. Sí, está aquí. También se lo diré. Bueno, chao. ―se despidió con pereza dejando el celular en el mueble. Bostezó nuevamente. ¿Y dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Tuvo un sueño? ¿Todo fue un sueño? Las caricias, la excitación, ¿todo? Bajó la cabeza a su intimidad… ¡Mierda! ¡Se le había parado! Eso quiere decir que… que… tuvo un sueño casi húmedo…

Un contacto lo hizo estremecer sobre su cintura. Bajó la vista otra vez, y observó un brazo rodeándole su parte baja. Giró la cabeza desde ese brazo recorriendo el camino de dónde provenía, y vio el rostro aun dormido de Arthur… lo estaba abrazando.

Hay no… ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Y más no!

Sacó aceleradamente ese brazo de su cuerpo, el cual hizo despertar al inglés.

―Ugh… ―la mano que yacía sobre Manuel la llevo a su frente, despertando lentamente. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó―… Buenos días.

―Bu-Buenos días. ―tartamudeó apresurado.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? ―lo había notado nervioso, ¿sería porque le abrazó? Pero si no significó nada.

―Sí… digo no… ―otra vez tartamudeó. La puta madre, ¿no podía relajarse? Debería hacerlo, porque era _chorizo_―. Dime que no pasó… nada… anoche.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―se desentendió.

―De… bueno… ¿Qué hacías abrazándome? ―recobró el sentido de un semblante serio y más relajado.

Ahora el sonrojado era Arthur.

―Jeje… bueno yo… Solo te abracé por inercia y… te vías adorable durmiendo.

―…

_Dum dum, dum dum…_

Su corazón se podría haberse detenido. Hizo todo lo contrario. Aceleró el ritmo cardiaco bombardeando más sangre de lo normal, donde esa sangre le subía al rostro. Incontrolables sensaciones se mezclaron.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

―Manuel. ―le susurró Arthur acercándose. El aludido ya no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos activos, es más, en estos momentos ya estaría siendo del británico en cuerpo y alma.

Inglaterra se le iba aproximando de a poco, con cuidado, pensando, en que quizás iba a cometer un error en ir con dobles intenciones. Deseaba volver a gustar esos labios. Una de sus manos las llevó a la cintura, donde accidentalmente rozó un bulto llamándole la atención.

Manuel se estremeció por el contacto.

― ¿Lo…lo tienes erecto…?

¡Oh, por Pablo Neruda! _¡Trágame tierra!_

¡¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? _"Es que… soñé contigo Arthur. Soñé que me tocabas y se me paró. Ahora estoy caliente, ¿lo hacemos?"_

― ¡Bonjour! ―Francis entró sin golpear la puerta.

_¡Gracias Francis!_ Por primera vez en la vida le agradece a ese pervertido. Hasta podría llegar a llorar por haberle salvado de la incómoda escena e incómoda pregunta de Arthur, y por lo incómodo que se sintió al notar su miembro erecto. Ah, y… si fueran distintas las cosas, en el caso de que Arthur y Manuel estuvieran haciendo _eso_, de seguro el menor diría: Estamos bien en la cama los dos.

―Pardon por interrumpirlos, pero deben alistarse rapidito, porque tenemos reunión de OCDE.

― ¡Enseguida! ―Manuel reaccionó levantándose de la cama―. Mi superior me lo dijo recién por el celular. Ahora me voy a bañar. ―dijo yendo a recoger su ropa e ir al baño dejando a ambos mayores solos.

― ¿Los interrumpí? ―Francis preguntó burlesco―. No fue mi intención en todo caso, ni siquiera los escuché, y se me olvidó golpear la puerta. ―finalizó. Decía la verdad, no tenía ninguna intención en molestarlos, pero si las tenía en encontrar a cualquiera de los dos solos para hacerle *censurado*.

―No nos interrumpiste. Ahora haz el favor de irte. ¿Cuántos baños ahí?

―Uff, más de cinco. Usa el de abajo, quizás Manuel haya entrado alguno del segundo piso, y te puedes encontrar con algo… lindo.

―Ni se te ocurra espiarlo, wine bastard. ―lo dijo en tono despectivo más una mirada fulminante.

―No lo haré, si eso te tiene más calmado. Ah, ya tengo servido el desayuno. Ne tardez pas. ―dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al rato después, desayunaron. Francia sabía que a ambas naciones tsunderes les encantaban el té, sobre todo al más joven quien no vivía sin su té, hasta lo necesitaba después de almuerzo. En fin. Al terminar, las tres naciones fueron directo a la reunión de la OCDE. En el camino, Francis intentó mil y un veces agarrarle el trasero a Manuel, donde Arthur le pateó la entrepierna para que lo dejara de una buena vez tranquilo. Cuando llegaron, México del Norte se le lanzó abrazarlo por no ser el único de habla hispana aparte de España, y no sentirse solo a pesar de estar con su hermana, por cierto, ella fulminaba con la mirada al inglés, y le tiraba sal.

― ¡Deja de hacer eso! ―hasta que se hastió.

Después, Antonio al ver a su otra ex-colonia, corrió abrazarlo.

― ¡Suéltame, weón!

― ¡Me alegra de verte! ¡Fusosososoos!

Los países y sus superiores yacían reunidos esperando el inicio de los futuros temas económicos.

El secretario general dio la bienvenida a las nuevas naciones como miembro oficial de OCDE. Luego procedieron a dar los temas y propósitos, aunque… bueno… ya deberían de conocer como son las reuniones de naciones personificadas:

― ¡Su-san! Traje comida, ¿quieres?

―…Sí… ―Suecia aceptó con gusto algo preparado por su "esposa".

― ¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Salada, dulce…?

―Uhm… ―seguía masticando. Tragó―. _Se e'cuent'a muy del'cioso. Nad'e coc'na como tú, Fin. P'r esta raz´n te qui'ro como mi esp'sa _―ojala hubiese dicho eso. Solo fueron sus pensamientos por la exquisitez en su boca―. Muy r'co. ―y eso fue todo. Finlandia sonrió, porque conocía a su esposo, si es que le llamaba así. Ya que esa simple frase significaba miles de cosas.

― ¡Maldita seas Den! ¡No quiero nada contigo! ―Noruega exasperó por el tanto entusiasmo y fastidió del danés.

―No me trates así… recuerda que somos los mejores amigos ―dijo convencido Dinamarca―. Ah, ¡Hola Ice!

―Ah… hola. ―Islandia saludó sin importancia.

― ¡Suecia, ¿le puedes pegar a este idiota? ―le preguntó en tono de orden el noruego.

―Est'y ocup'do con mi esp'sa.

―Su-san, di: Aaa~.

― ¡La OCDE se originó en mí, dazeee~! ―Corea del Sur sacó el tema sentado al lado de Japón. El pobre de Kiku se protegía sus pechos por precaución.

― ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―exclamó Turquía enojado hacia Grecia.

― ¿Se te olvida…que formo parte de…esta junta? ―contestó calmado acomodándose en la silla, seguramente iba a tomar una siesta.

― ¡No me importa, no te quiero ver aquí!

―Zzzzzzz…

― ¡Oye, no te quedes dormido cuando te insulto!

― ¡Ahh~! ¡Aléjate de mi Francis! ―gritó Canadá todo espantando por los acosos y coqueteos sucios del francés, acercándose a su hermano―. Alfred, aléjalo de mí.

―Cómo que esta reunión es como que un poco rarita. Me falta Liet… y un poni rosa. ―dijo Polonia un tanto solitario.

― ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA REUNIÓN PARA EL DESARROLLO ECONÓMICO! ¡TENEMOS A NUEVOS MIEMBROS OFICIALES VIENDO TODO ESTE DESASTRE! ¡COMPÓRTENSE COMO SE DEBE! ¡ITALIA, DEJA ESE GATO! ―Ludwig gritó eufórico con su conocida voz autoritaria.

―Ve~. Pero… es lindo Alemania. ―dijo sin dejar de acariciar el animalito.

― ¡JUGARAS CON ESE GATO CUANDO TERMINEN LA REUNIÓN! ―ordenó. Feliciano con suma tristeza dejó a ese gato a andar por ahí. Todos callaron ante el reto del alemán―. Al fin. ¿Quién comienza?

― ¡Yo, the hero! ―se levantó Alfred con papeles en mano―. Tengo una de serie de propuestas que ayudaran a nuestra economía y a la educación como… am… am… ―lee los papeles―… Colocar Nintendo Wii a todos los sistemas de educación como primaria, secundaria y superior.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Estados Unidos. ―apoyó Kiku sin dejar de preocuparse de sus pechos.

― ¡Es suficiente Japón! ¡Da tu propia opinión! ―dijo Suiza bastante molesto llevando un arma de fuego. ¿No podía dejar eso en casa?

― ¿De qué demonios servirá eso, idiota? ―preguntó Arthur. A su lado, el primer ministro rezaba para que no comenzaran con una discusión como en todas las reuniones.

―Para que se entretengan. Los jóvenes se aburren mucho, más si el profesor es un británico.

― ¡Vuelve a decir eso…! ¡Y juro que te muelo a golpes!

― ¡Ah jajajajaja! ¿También me lanzaras magia negra? ―se burló.

― ¡Te voy a…!

― ¡A tu asiento Arthur! ―Alemania ordenó justo en el momento cuando el inglés se iba a parar sobre el escritorio a golpear al norteamericano.

―Vaya reunión. ―murmuró el presidente Piñera a Manuel quien atinó a acertar.

―Hermano mayor tiene algo mucho mejor. ―comenzó a proponer Francis.

―Si se trata sobre algo parecido a las escolares con dobles intenciones, olvídalo. ―le mencionó Ludwig frunciendo el entrecejo. Enseguida, Francia se sentó. Y sí, era su idea, aprovecharse de las jóvenes escolares.

―Yo propongo exterminar a Grecia. ―dijo Turquía.

Luego hubo un silencio.

―Podríamos dar vigilancia de las agencias de rating y mayor unificación de estándares contables entre Estados Unidos y Europa. ―propuso algo tímido Matthew.

―Podríamos dar vigilancia de las agencias de rating y mayor unificación de estándares contables entre Estados Unidos y Europa. ―propuso lo mismo Alemania. Ya que nadie le tomó atención al canadiense.

―Alemania tiene razón. ―dijo Inglaterra.

―Pero eso para ustedes los europeos. Yo, Itzel y Manuel, estamos fuera de ese tema. ―mencionó México del norte.

―Pedro tiene razón ―dijo Manuel―. Eso es para el famoso G-20. Podríamos disminuir las indemnizaciones.

―Me parece bien. ―confirmó Alemania.

―Siempre supe que Manuel debió estar desde el principio en esto. Es más razonable que Alfred. ―dijo simplemente Arthur tomando una taza de té, haciendo calmar los nervios. Desde unos cuantos metros de distancia, lo mencionado por el mayor llegó como una espina en el corazón de Estado Unidos. Casqueó la lengua. Ahora sí, no tenía nada que combatir en decirle o no a Chile, con tal de que Inglaterra le siga perteneciendo.

―Manuel, luego te pasaremos unos proyecto para ti y tu superior ―le informó el alemán. Un segundo después, Manuel estaba tomando té muy conforme por su propuesta―. ¿Algo más que decir?

― ¡Quiero hacer un nuevo proyecto llamado: El grandioso renacer del grandioso Prusia! ―no era necesario decir quien dijo eso.

― ¿Otra vez? Tipo, como que ese tema ya es pasado. ―dijo Polonia.

―Deja de decir esas estupideces, tonto. ―le dijo Austria.

―El señor Austria tiene razón ―le apoyó Hungría―. Eres un completo idiota. Tu reino no regresara y se acabó.

― ¡Cállate loca del sartén! ¡Quiero mi reino de vuelta! ¡Y Manuel me apoya!

― ¿Qué, yo? ¿Desde cuándo? ― ¿para qué lo metió en el sacó? Gilbert no le contestó, porque Ludwig lo encaró:

― ¡Hermano! ¡Ese tema no viene a esta junta! ¡Eso lo propones en la ONU o en el G-20, no aquí!

― ¿Por qué no lo dejaste en casa? ―le preguntó sin interés Holanda.

―Créeme, lo intenté. Pero es duro de mollera.

― ¡West, deberías de apoyar a tu grandioso hermano mayor!

―Gilbert… enserio, ese tema para otra junta. ¿De acuerdo? Si tienes algo útil que aportar, puedes cooperar.

―Uhmmmm, de acuerdo, solo porque mis ideas serán muy grandiosas como yo ―se alagó mientras Gilbird piaba sin parar sobre la cabeza de su amo―. ¿Se han fijado que en las mayorías de las escuelas, o sistema de educación, no les enseñan sobre el Gran Reino de Prusia, eh? ¡Por el viejo Fritz, eso es imperdonable! Ayer paseé por un país que no recuerdo el nombre, le pregunte a una joven escolar si sabía algo de Prusia… ¡Y no lo conoce! ¡¿Qué clase de educación les dan a los jóvenes de hoy en día? ¡Tienen que conocer lo grandioso que fui y que soy! ¡Ni siquiera salgo en el mapa!

―En ese punto concuerdo con Prusia. ―apoyó Dinamarca.

Austria golpeó la mesa. ― ¡Estoy en contra! ¡Me basta con que en mi país sepan del cómo perdí mis regiones vitales! ―y estaba sonrojado.

―A mí me gusta saber todos los días, como el señor Austria perdió sus regiones vitales. ―Hungría ya se encontraba en mundo mágico yaoiesco.

―Ese tema… ya lo dije, y no lo voy a volver a repetir ―decía hastiado el alemán―. Por favor, si alguien en esta sala tiene algo razonable, tienen cinco minutos para fundamentar ―Feliciano levantó la mano―. Habla Italia.

―Grazie. Podríamos hacer que la pasta sea patrimonio de la humanidad… o… ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Enviemos una pasta al espacio, ve~! ¡O mucho mejor! ¡Llevemos pasta a todos los colegios pobres! ¡O mucho mejor…!

― ¡Acompañado con tomates! ―interrumpió España a favor de la "gran" idea del italiano menor.

― ¡Sí~! ¡Hermano España tiene razón! ¡Ve~!

―Con tal de que haya tomates, es bueno ―dijo Romano, el cual el español se le lanzó abrazarlo―. ¡Aléjate de mí, maldición! ―le dio un fuerte cabezazo.

Luego comenzaron con disputas, insultos, y demás hasta acabar con la reunión.

El presidente Piñera, junto con su nación, fueron recorriendo París antes de marcharse a Alemania. Manuel le había preguntado si era posible irse junto con Ludwig en el mismo avión, a lo que contestó en que ellos; refiriéndose a los hermanos germanos; tenían que estar antes de ellos para recibirlos.

Francis iba con ellos enseñándoles las maravillas de la hermosa París… y también acompañando Arthur para proteger a Manuel. Y acompañados por los mandatarios, periodistas y demás.

La Torre Eiffel, donde algunas personas se acercaban a conocer al mandatario y a Manuel por supuesto, diciendo que la capsula Fenix era mucho más simbólica que esa torre. A Francis le molestó un poco, pero lo dejó pasar. Se sacaron fotos, poses, y un Manuel todo _chorizo _frente a la Torre Eiffel, hasta se había comprado lentes oscuros para parecer un macho, más para atraer a la femeninas francesas.

Luego fueron al Río Sena, donde el mandatario anunció que el Mapocho algún día sería navegable.

―Siempre dice lo mismo, y aún lo estoy esperando. ―murmuró para asimismo Manuel.

Fotos, y más fotos.

Siguieron recorriendo, caminaron por el Campos de Marte, donde las cosas cambiaron. Unas mujeres se les acercaron a alagar al mandatario, a los parlamentarios, a los países.

Llega una holandesa, era como una princesa acercándose a la nación latina. A Manuel se le subió el concepto de "jote".

―Bon… ―¿cómo decía "Hola" en francés? Ya se acordó―. Bonjour. I'm José Manuel o Manuel o Manu. ―intentó comunicar.

Ella era un tanto tímida, pero le saludó. El problema era que no se entendían en ningún idioma, y menos para Chile, pues no sabía mucho de inglés. En eso, Francis la cortejó en idioma francés, el cual ganó llevándosela no muy lejos.

―Weón. ―murmuró al perder.

Al rato, llegan tres rubias argentinas… que más daba, no era Martín disfrazado. Ellas fueron más atrevidas, se sacaron fotos con el presidente, con Manuel, hasta con Arthur.

―Sos muy lindo, chileno. ―le alagó una tal Fabiana.

―Gracias. Usted también, es muy linda. ―mientras que el pensamiento decía "Tai entera rica."

― ¿Es de Inglaterra? ―una tal Graciela coqueteaba a mencionado país.

―Eh… yes, señorita. Le puedo contar sobre lo maravilloso que es Inglaterra. Por supuesto, me gustaría saber de usted… ―y así comenzó una larga conversación.

Y una tercera argentina llamada Mariel hablando con el presidente. Después de unas cuantas fotos más, se le une una brasilera. Manuel ya se encontraba en el cielo. Luego, su superior dio la idea de ir a la Torre de la Bastilla. Rápidamente Francia regresó a ser el guía de turismo, sin embargo no quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que deberían irse a Alemania. Asique todo fue rápido. Visitaron los jardines del Palacio de las Tullerías, más allá el Arco del Triunfo, más fotos. Más gente para conocer, y aun Manu totalmente feliz… cosa muy extraña en él. Las ultimas fotos fueron como yendo al Palacio de Versalles.

Algo lo llamó por detrás. Le tiraron un poco la chaqueta. Volteó y era Francia.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó enseguida frunciendo el ceño esperando cualquier cosa pervertida del rubio.

―Alfred quiere hablar contigo. ―respondió señalando para atrás. Manuel lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba ahí con las manos escondidas dentro del pantalón y una leve sonrisa. Luego giró a ver a Arthur, este yacía completamente ocupado con ciertas señoritas.

―Si mi superior pregunta por mí, dile que no me demoraré mucho.

―Como digas, Chili. ―el menor se marchó donde el americano. Francis surcó los labios de una manera triunfante, como si hubiese ganado una guerra. Posteriormente fue donde el británico, alejándolo de los parlamentarios de Chile y entre otros. Sabiendo que Arthur se negaría, llevó a unas cuantas señoritas para hacerles compañía.

Al llegar con Alfred…

―Francis me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ―dijo extrañado. No recordaba ningún tema olvidado en la reunión.

―Sí. Tengo que hablar algo muy importante; creo que debería saberlo. Los secretos entre naciones no deben existir, y menos del mismo continente.

― ¿Sucede algo malo?

―Esto te va afectar y mucho ―hizo una pausa. No apartaba la vista del castaño―… y a Arthur también.

―Espera. Esto tiene que ver con lo que me iba a decir Francis… ¿verdad?

―Sí. Pero… yo te lo voy a contar, porque tienes que saberlo. Solo te pido, conmigo no te enojes.

―Está bien. Habla de una vez.

―Okay. ―pausó nuevamente.

El viento sopló enredándose en ambos cabellos. La incertidumbre en Manuel comenzaba a florecer, algo le decía, lo que iba a escuchar no sería para nada bueno.

―Cuando tuviste la guerra con Miguel y Julio… Francia ayudó a ambos bandos con uniformes y estrategias militares. Prusia también, pero él fue más a tu favor… E Inglaterra ―Chile lo escuchaba con atención, incluso tragó dificultosamente su saliva―. Con Arthur… te mintió.

―No te entiendo… ¿En qué me mintió?

―Estuvo todo ese tiempo ayudándote porque… te usó. Te usó como objeto para obtener el salitre. Solo te apoyó por su propio beneficio. ¿Ahora entiendes porque siempre ha estado a tu lado? ―finalizó. Los músculos de Chile no reaccionaban. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó.

_Arthur te mintió. Te mintió._

Ahora las piezas calzaban en todo, absolutamente todo. Los besos, las caricias; por suerte agradece en no llegar a _ese_ límite. Lo quería para su propio beneficio y quizás para algo más. Ese pirata seguía siendo un pirata después de todo.

Martín tenía razón. Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido.

―Lo lamento… pero tenías que saberlo algún día. ―de cierta manera, Estados Unidos sentía culpabilidad de decírselo, pues este era deber de Inglaterra. No obstante los celos le traicionaban.

―Alfred… thanks ―agradeció cabizbajo―. Ahora debo ir a Alemania…

―Good luck. ―y observó a Manuel alejándose, caminando hacia el presidente Piñera. Alfred hizo mismo, por el lado contrario.

Manuel se acercó a su superior diciéndole en voz baja para irse de Francia, además se les hacía tarde. Él aceptó. Manuel buscó por inacción al británico. Allí estaba, lo bastante lejos como para hablarle. Estaba con Francis y con dos mujeres haciendo quien sabe que cosas y no le importaba. Dio media vuelta para irse a Alemania.

Se subió al avión. Se sentó. Quitó sus lentes. Desvió la oscura vista a la ventana viendo cómo se alistaban para partir. Y partió. El avión comenzó a despegar por la pista.

― ¿Te ocurre algo Manuel? ―la primera dama se sentó a su lado, preocupada por la mirada caída de la nación.

―No… no me pasa nada. Quiero tomar unas chelas con Prusia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¡Bye, bye! ¡Recuerda llamarme! ―Arthur las despidió contento, a una de ellas le dio el número celular. Francis hizo lo mismo, pero diferente. Le dio _algo más_ a una de las mujeres.

―Bien, yo me voy. ―dijo simplemente Francia al ver que su misión había concluido.

― ¿Adónde?

―A mi casa, ¿adónde más? Ya estoy cansado, si quieres ir a beber, búscate a otra persona.

Arthur le dio igual. Desvió sus verdes orbes a cualquier lugar… notando algo extraño, al punto de sentir un mal presentimiento y ciertas punzadas en el estómago.

― ¿Y Manuel? No lo veo por ningún parte. ―decidió preguntarle, sabía que ese francés estaba detrás de esto.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ya se fue? ―disimuló perfectamente, sorprendiéndose de ese chiquillo irse sin despedirse.

―Al parecer sí. ―bajó la mirada. Si se fue, ni siquiera se despidió de él.

―A lo mejor estaba apurado, y no alcanzó a despedirse. ―le buscó alternativa haciendo al inglés creer, y funcionaba.

―Puede ser. De seguro me llamará para disculparse. ―dijo acompañado de una risa. Luego vio a Francia tomarlo de la cintura.

―Ahora que estamos solos… ¿Qué tal si…? ―la mano en la cintura del inglés bajó rápidamente al trasero antes de recibir una buena paliza. Dándole un buen agarrón.

― ¡Motherfucker! ―y de esa manera, Francia recibió una buena patada en la entrepierna, seguido de golpes acompañados de golpes tras golpes y millones de insultos hasta dejarlo completamente moribundo tirado en el suelo. Era como si un tractor le hubiese pasado por encima.

Arthur, bastante enojado, se dirigió a regresar a Inglaterra… sin embargo… no dejaba de pensar que algo no andaba bien. Y no abandonaba los pensamientos preocupados en Manuel.

* * *

_¡Apresúrate West! ¡Tenemos que tener todo listo para Manuel! ¡De seguro querrá cervezas!_

_Gilbert… recién acabamos de llegar… Y no creo que pida cerveza cuando llegue._

_¡Da lo mismo! Solo hay que alistarnos antes de que llegue. Y no queda mucho tiempo…_

_Voy, voy…_

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A:** Les dije que usaría ese tema ya usado en otro fic, pero quería ponerle color a cosa 8D. ¿Querían lemon? Lo pensaré, es que no se encuentra en mis planes en hacer un lemon… incluso, antes tenía pensado hacer un lemon del trio UKxChixArg, pero… no me convenció. De igual manera, quizás pueda colocar más lime como hoy xD. La razón por demorarme un poquito, fue continuar con el nuevo horóscopo de USAxUk que es bastante largo, les había dicho que es con sorpresa, y aun me falta. Por cierto, los nombres de las tipas que salieron a coquetear son reales, lo leí en Las Ultimas Noticias xD. Se agrace sus reviews, con todo mi amorsh. Ahora nos vamos directo a Alemeniaaaaaaa~.

Ah… como que ahora, por mi culpa les están gustando el UKxChi… ¡Vi un cosplay de ellos! ¡Juntos! ¡Abrazados! ¡Y muchas cosas más! ¡Juro que morí en ese instante! Y resucité.

Y como todo los capis, una canción. ¿Se acuerdan del "Diente Blanco"? Ese me salió medio USAxUK, es que encajan mucho en la letra xD. Yo le puse… "Alfred Idiota". Disfruten:

_Arthur: Alfred idiota, no te vayas._

_Siempre fuiste el más tierno__.__  
__El que nunca dijo que cocinaba mal__.__  
__No tuviste picaduras.__  
__Ni una sola carie._

_Y ahora sin previo aviso, te independizaste.__  
__Ya no comes de mis scones como antes._

_Brillaba cuando tú me sonreías.__  
__Y mascábamos scones.__  
__Nos comimos mil scones.__  
__Fish and Chips.__  
__Ahora no respetas nada__.__  
__No me muerdes *******__.__  
__Tal vez sea culpa mía__.__  
__Dime Alfred, dímelo._

_Oh Alfred explícame por qué te vas ahora__.__  
__Si herí tus sentimientos, perdóname._

_Alfred.__  
__Alfred idiota._

_Alfred:__Arthur por mí no te preocupes__.__  
__Voy a estar bien. (Porque soy un héroe!)__  
__Al cielo de los súper héroes pronto llegaré.__  
__Las cosas que comimos, nunca olvidaré.__ (Porque eran asquerosas)__  
__Por haberme cuidado.__  
__Siempre te agradeceré._

_No me olvides, yo jamás te olvidare__.__  
__En el cielo de los súper héroes yo de ti me acordare__.__  
__Alguien como yo, más grande, no me reemplazara__.__  
_

_Arthur: Todos los días te voy a maldecir._

_Arthur: Oh Alfred.__  
__Alfred: Arthur.__  
_

_Arthur: Oh Alfred._

_Alfred: Arthur._

_Arthur: Oh Alfred.__  
__Alfred: ¡Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuur!_

**Se acepta:**

**Amor, amenazas de muerte, tomates, un Arthur inflable *¬***

**Sigue el camino de la felicidad**

**Te llevará a la dimensión UKxChile**

**Hasta postres con sus caritas hay**

**Síguela!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Alemania, Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras. Desde ahora pasa a rating T.

**Pareja:** Uhm… Leve AlemaniaxItalia. Lime PrusiaxChile. ¡Perdónenme Austria y Hungría! No soy fans de ellos, pero lo necesito para el despecho de Manu y prefiero usar a Gilbo antes que a Lud u.u

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**A**lemania, **P**arte I.

* * *

_¡Gilbert, ¿adónde vas?_

_¡A recibir a Manuel en el aeropuerto!_

_¡¿Was? (¡¿Qué?) ¡Pero…!_

_¡Acompáñame! De todas formas mañana debemos estar con la canciller._

_De acuerdo, lo vamos a recibir… recién acabamos de llegar…_

* * *

_6 llamadas perdidas: Arthy._

_2 mensajes de textos: Arthy._

_Primer mensaje:_

_Hola Manuel. Sé que te fuiste sin despedirte, quizás estabas apurado. Te llamé 2 veces y no contestaste. Te llamaré más tarde, espero que me contestes. Cuídate._

_Segundo mensaje:_

_Hola de nuevo. ¿Manuel te sucede algo? Te llamé 4 veces y no contestaste. Eso equivale a 6 llamadas. ¿Estás enojado por no haberme despedido? Quizás sea idea mía… o debes estar durmiendo… Sea como sea, te llamaré nuevamente, y espero que esta vez contestes. Bye._

Había revisado las llamadas y los mensajes en su celular. Estaba en el vuelo.

'_Y hoy te vas, te vas, te vas, te vas, te vas…' _

El celular sonaba por séptima vez. Dejó pasar cinco segundos debatiéndose en contestar o no, de todas formas quería que Arthur le dejara de llamar y para eso, debería contestar.

―Aló. ―llevó el aparado al oído.

―Hasta que al fin contestas. ¿Qué sucede? ―Arthur sonó preocupado desde el otro lado.

―No… nada. No te contesté porque estaba durmiendo. ―mintió para no preocuparlo y no seguir con hablando con él.

―Ah…La voz se te escucha extraña, ¿te sucede algo? ―insistió.

Maldición.

―Es solo el sueño. Oye… no te preocupí por no haberme despedido, no alcancé.

―Ya lo sabía.

―Em… te tengo que cortar, voy aterrizando en Berlín. Nos vemos, adiós. ―cortó enseguida dejando a Arthur con la palabra de despedirse. Bien, eso fue raro; no le dio importancia, tal vez estaba apurado.

Aeropuerto Internacional Tegel, Berlín.

Aterrizaron en la última escala del viaje por Europa.

El presidente Piñera y sus amigos y su señora y su nación, dieron los primeros pasos por suelos alemanes siendo recibirlos por autoridades locales. Desde unos metros, se oyeron gritos como llamando a alguien.

― ¡Manuel, aquí! ―el aludido debió la vista a la persona gritona, era Prusia sosteniendo un gran letrero de bienvenida "Willkommen in Deutschland, Manuel", acompañado por su hermano menor quien estaba bastante avergonzado. Prusia corrió hacia el sudamericano, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

―Hey, hey, no me abraci tan fuerte. ―pidió entre una tonta risilla teniendo los brazos pegados a la espalda.

― ¿Cómo no te voy abrazar? ¡Eres el único que mantiene vigente mi doctrina…y la de West! ¡Te quiero! ―totalmente emocionado le piñizcó las mejillas.

Su superior y la primera dama miraban atónitos aquella acción.

―Hermano, ya suéltalo. ―le sugirió Ludwig, resultando positivo.

―Aush… ―Manuel expresó el dolor acariciándose las mejillas―… ¿Para qué vinieron a recibirme?

― ¿No te gustó? ¿No te agradó? ―Gilbert colocó una cara de tristeza, pero no tanto.

―Sí… pero… se supone que nos íbamos a ver mañana.

―Prusia insistió en darte la bienvenida. ―dijo el alemán sin más.

― ¡Manuel, debemos irnos! ―avisó la primera dama.

― ¿Tan rápido? ―se preguntó Prusia. Luego se ella se les acercó.

― ¿Adónde vamos? ―preguntó Manuel.

―Sebastián tiene pensado ir a dar un discurso en la Universidad de Humbolt ―dijo. Después visualizó a ambos alemanes―. Muy buenas tardes, soy la primera dama, Cecilia Morel.

―Mucho gusto. Soy el grandioso Prusia… el cual ya no existo… formo parte mi hermano West y…

―No se preocupe, sé sobre su historia.

― ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Pero sé que algún día regresaré con gloria, majestad y grandiosidad. Keseseseseses. ―una gran cantidad de ego se le subió a la cabeza.

―Mucho gusto, yo soy Alemania, y él es mi hermano mayor. ―presentó como respondía. Conociendo a Gilbert, en unos minutos comenzaría alagándose de lo grandiosos que es. La mujer correspondió cordial el saludo, a seguir con el aviso de irse a la primera visita del mandatario.

Los tres países accedieron ir. Fue aburrido según Gilbert. Fue educativo según Ludwig. Fue… normal para Manuel. Conocieron a jóvenes estudiantes provenientes de más de cien países. Era increíble, con razón eran unas de las mejores universidades en Alemania. Dentro, el presidente preparó su discurso sobre desafíos, innovación y futuro para Chile.

Todavía se mantenía el sol en las calles de Berlín. El aire dejando todo atrás aquel terrible y melancólica época de guerras. Todo era diferente. Caminaban por la capital, terminando las dos actividades conclusas.

―Hey, Manuel ―acaparó la atención del nombrado el prusiano―, ¿tienes algo esta noche o ahora? ―preguntó. Las tres naciones iban atrás del superior de Chile.

Por fin había preguntado, se le estaba olvidando en ir a tomar una buenas cervezas alemanas y, olvidar, según decían, para olvidar las penas, pero Manuel no sentía pena… tal vez sí.

―Sí. ¿Por qué no ahora? ―de verdad quería tomar, si fuera posible no saber nada de nada―, y quiero comer algo…

― ¿Ahora? ¡Genial! Por eso me agrada tu compañía. ¿Te apuntas West?

―No puedo, más tarde vendrá Italia, quiere que veamos una película o algo así. ―dijo sin ninguna expresión. Tenía ganas de ir, pero… vendría él, y le imposible negarle una cita… ¿una cita? No, no era una cita, solo planes del italiano, además si le decía que no a última hora, lloraría, luego vendría Romano a encararlo por hacerlo llorar… Eso no quería.

― ¿Ver una película? Sí, claro. ―se burló Prusia. Ante esto, el rubio se sonrojó.

― ¿Q-Qué tratas de decir? ―a lo que reaccionó a defenderse.

―Nada. Tú solo te estas revelando. ―atacó directo avergonzando aún más a su propio consanguíneo. Hasta Gilbird pió a favor de su grandioso dueño. Al lado del prusiano yacía regulando la caminata el chileno sin dejar de observarlos, les causaba gracias ese par de hermanos. Uno se cree grandioso y el otro totalmente opuesto, serio. Era como…él y Martín.

Martín…, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza olvidándolo, no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Hoy se embriagaría, conversaría con Gilbert, bailaría con alguna alemana y para pedir un poquito más una noche con ella. A todo esto… ¿traía condones? Después revisaría y si no tenía, bueno se compraría uno.

Repentinamente ya estaban los dos solos. Ambos superiores de Manuel aceptaron para que pase un buen rato con Prusia, donde Ludwig dijo que se haría cargo de cualquier incidente o inconveniente en la nación menor. Eso los calmó.

― ¿Adónde quieres ir? ¿A comer o a tomar? ―Prusia habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―A comer, por supuesto. No he almorzado.

―Te llevaré a uno de los grandiosos restaurantes de Berlín… ¡La comida es grandiosa! ―alzó los brazos porque el latino compartirían el almuerzo alemán, y después a tomar, ¿Qué más podría pedir?

'_Du. Du hast. Du hast mich. Du. Du hast. Du hast mich. Du hast mich. Du hast mich gefragt…´_

―Scheiße. ¿Quién se atreve a llamar al grandioso yo estando tan ocupado? ―maldijo sacando su celular del pantalón. Atendió la llamada.

― ¡Kono obaka-san ga! ¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¡Te he estado buscando todo el día! ―esas palabras sonaron tan fuerte logrando darle un gran dolor de oído al prusiano.

―No me grites… me duelen mis grandiosos oídos.

― ¡Se supone que hoy día almorzaríamos juntos!

―Lo siento mucho señorito. Te había dicho que vendría Manuel en su famosa gira, y en este grandioso momento voy almorzar con él.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Oye…! ¡Nosotros…! ―Prusia le cortó dejando a Austria con las palabras furiosas en la boca―. ¡El maldito me colgó!

― ¿Vamos? ―preguntó cambiando el semblante a uno sonriente a pesar de los griteríos del austriaco.

Manuel afirmó con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Norte de Italia.

Martín había llegado sin inconvenientes a casa de Feliciano, sano y salvo. Mantenía en su cabeza las horrorosas menciones de España a Romano de aquella noche. No era para menos, su propio colonizador le iba hacer _eso_ donde su otro colonizador estaba de acuerdo con _eso_. Ahora sentiría más tranquilo al lado de su tío Feli. Lo recibió muy contento preguntándole que hacía aquí. Martín atinó a contestar que venía a visitarlo y que lo echaba mucho de menos, jamás le diría sobre lo ocurrido.

Ahora se encontraba viendo la televisión.

―Martín, saldré. No creo que regresé hasta mañana. ―le informó Feliciano.

― ¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas? ―lo pilló por sorpresa.

―Ve~, donde Alemania. ―se le formó una gran sonrisa colorando las mejillas.

― ¿Alemania? ―se preguntó. Luego procesó la información―. ¡Che, ahí debe estar mi Manu!

―Sí. Lud me dijo que hoy llegaría.

― ¿Puedo ir con vos? Decime que sí~.

―Bene. (Bueno)

Minutos más tarde, pasando por la frontera de Suiza hasta llegar a Alemania con muchos inconvenientes (véase Vash), llegaron. Ludwig se sorprendió con ver al argentino, de igual manera los dejó pasar.

― ¿Dónde está mi Manu? ―preguntó Martín examinando la casa en busca de su amando vecino.

― ¡Alemaniaaa~! ―justo cuando le iba a responder, el italiano se lanzó a los brazos del alemán― ¡Te extrañé tanto!

―Solo nos separamos por cuatro horas Italia. ―dijo haciéndolo a un lado.

― ¿Ve~? Pero yo te extrañé mucho. ―hizo un puchero queriendo no alejar de Ludwig.

―Salió con mi hermano a beber cervezas. ―le contestó al argentino.

―Tch. Se la pasa tomando ese chileno boludo.

― ¡Alemaniaaa~! ¡Traje películas!

Con lo dicho, Ludwig acomodó las cosas preparando el "cine". Martín fue el primero en sentarse en el sillón, mientras que Italia se encontraba en la cocina sacando palomitas de maíz.

―Feliciano ―el alemán entró a la cocina, viendo como el italiano alistaba todo para pasar con gusto la película―, ¿Por qué trajiste a Martín?

―Bueno… es mi sobrino. ―simplemente contestó.

―Lo sé. Pero se supone que pasaríamos la tarde juntos.

―No puedo dejar solo a Martín en casa, es mi responsabilidad mientras no esté con mi fratello. ¡Listo! ―exclamó al llenar algunos platos de papas fritas y entre más.

― ¿Qué hacía en tu casa?

― ¿Ve~? No lo sé. Llegó de repente diciendo que me extrañaba… y que deseaba ver al otro hijo de hermano España.

―Te refieres a Manuel.

―Sí… ¿Pasa algo?

―No, nada.

―Oh, ya comprendí. Mañana prometo hacer el amor contigo.

― ¡No digas tan fuerte! ¡Martín te puede oír!

― ¡Ve~! ¡Perdono!

Y así, con un Ludwig completamente sonrojado y un Feliciano feliz, se sentaron en el sillón dejando al argentino entre los dos.

― ¿No les interrumpo? ―preguntó incomodo Martín.

―No. ―confirmó muy cómodo y sonriente Feliciano.

―No… ―claro que le molestaba a Ludwig. ¡Meint Gott! ¡Hoy deseaba ver películas con él y pasar una maravillosa noche! ¡Juntos, los dos! Pobrecito…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alemania.

―Se llama Steckrübeneintopf ―dijo Prusia mencionando el plato que almorzaban―. Es muy típico en Baja Sajonia, te encantará.

―Eso parece… y… am… ¿Aquí sirven té? ―preguntó un poco tímido después de dar el primer bocado al plato. El mayor pestañó desentendido―. Es que me gusta tomar té después de almorzar.

― ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Sí, creo que sí. ―era como tener a otro Arthur en la mesa. Sonrió para sus adentros.

La tarde fue pasando. Después de terminar, Manuel pidió su taza de té. Al volver a terminar, dispusieron a irse del restaurante. Prusia, aparte de invitarlo a almorzar lo llevó a un bar de cervezas.

Las mezcla de alcohol y tabaco ocupaban el espacio del bar. Hombres y mujeres bebían sin control. Risas y carcajadas se apreciaban, y conversación en alemán.

Chile y Prusia tomaron asiento en uno de los puestos vacíos, donde encontraban de vecinos a un grupo, atrás y adelante.

―Hallo ¿Was wollen? (Hola ¿qué desean?) ―una mesera les acercó sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña libreta de anotaciones.

―Hallo schön (Hola preciosa) ―piropeó Gilbert―. Ich möchte ein großes Bier. (Quiero una grandiosa jarra de cerveza)

― ¿Und Sie? (¿Y usted?) ―le preguntó a Manuel tomando anotaciones.

― ¿Qué dijo? ―no comprendió ni una sola palabra de la chica. Por suerte Gilbert aprendió algo de español por juntarse tanto con Antonio.

― ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Quieres que el grandioso yo traduzca?

―Sí. Dile que… ¿si tiene cervezas artesanales? ―dijo. La joven los observaba extrañada sin comprender el dialecto español.

― ¿Haben Sie Bier hausgemacht? ―tradujo.

―Ja. (Sí)

―Dijo que sí.

―Pídele dos jarras, bien llenas y cigarros. ―Manuel no quería absolutamente nada. Sarcasmo.

― ¿Dos? Waw, sí que tienes sed pequeño ―estiró los labios con suma ironía―. Zwei Biersorten, voll. Und Zigarren. ―tradujo.

La joven alemana acertó, caminó a pedir los pedidos. Minutos más tarde, tres jarras de cervezas y una cajetilla de cigarro llegaron a la mesa.

El menor, enseguida dio el primer sorbo, un extenso sorbo acaparando la atención del ex-reino.

―Parece que de vedad tenías mucha sed, ¿eh? Keseseses. ―río. Con la surda tomó la jarra aproximando a la boca. Cerró los ojos, así sentir la sensación y el sabor de la bebida.

―Tengo mucha sed y… ―dijo y quedó en pausa. ¿Debería contarle? Más razonable sería pedirle consejos a España, quien lo conocía más y a Martín, sin embargo se pegaría el viaje para ir donde ese idiota del tomate. Incluso pensó en Francia, sabe todo lo relacionado con el concepto de amor, no obstante prefería tener precaución, asique estaría descartado. La otra alternativa era Ludwig, para desgracia suya se encontraba con Feliciano, aunque también le podría preguntar mañana… Espera, si lo pensaba detenidamente, él no sabía de estas cosas, le incomodaban. Y la última alternativa era Suiza, por lo menos él no lo atacaba con armas y todo eso, de todas formas, no creía que le sea bueno. Él único cercano hasta el momento era Gilbert. Suspiró. No era en dar concejos amorosos…

― ¿Y? Oye… te noto extraño. ―pronunció Gilbert bastante preocupado. Manuel estaba serio, más serio que de costumbre.

―Tengo un gran problema… necesito de tu grandioso consejo. ―levantó la vista siendo fruncida debilidad directa a los orbes carmesí.

Prusia entrecerró los ojos por el momento acariciando su jarra de cerveza.

― ¿Problemas del corazón? Veamos… ―bajó los parpados pareciendo un filósofo o pensador profundo― ¿Martín, Arthur, Miguel o, quizás yo? ―sonrió con autosuficiencia al nombrarse.

―Los dos primeros.

―Muy bien, soy todo oídos.

Antes de comenzar con el relato, Chile dio dos sorbos de la primera jarra, ya no le quedaba casi nada. Luego partiría por la segunda.

Prusia lo escuchaba atento. Maldecía internamente a su amigo Francis en meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, menos dañando a uno de los hijos de Antonio y a su mejor amigo de cervezas alemanas artesanales y más. Bebió de su jarra. Seguía escuchando. ¿Qué mierda le iba a decir? No tenía ningún consejo preparado, ni Gilbird lo tenía; se encontraba durmiendo sobre su melena, no era de mucha ayuda que digamos. Podría llamar a Hungría, ella es experta en esto, pero eso significaba rebajarse, el cual la húngara se burlaría de él al pedirle ayuda. No, eso jamás. ¿Austria? Él estaba enojado, tampoco. Pensó en llamar a su hermano. Por instinto negó. Pues se encontraba con Feliciano haciendo quien sabe qué cosa y no le interesaba tampoco, y menos los quería interrumpir en cualquier cosa estuviesen haciendo.

Manuel ya iba por la segunda jarra, acompañado por un cigarro. Después pidió una tercera.

Inesperado, el celular del castaño sonó ante una llamada. Lo sacó del bolsillo de pantalón.

_Arthur._

Murmuró un insultó sin ser escuchado. No contestó y lo apagó. No quería saber nada de él. Tendría el día de encararlo y darle una buena golpiza por ser un maldito pirata y un maldito maricón. Esa era la palabra exacta para describirlo. Sabe que hay más pero no quería pensar un buscar, únicamente beber y desahogarse.

Continuó con su triste historia.

En el tercer gran vaso con el contenido amarillento del alcohol, el efecto de mareo, en resumen los síntomas de ebriedad se hacían presentes en el cuerpo de Manuel.

― ¿Cachaí o no?... ―demasiado para el gusto de Prusia―… El weón de Martín… tenía razón… ¡Y yo como un aweonao le seguí a Inglaterra!

―Suficiente, deja de beber. ―con la determinación en su zurda le arrebató la cerveza.

―No… oye… déjame tomar… ―reclamó.

―Ya te estás comportando muy molesto, y la idea era venir a pasar el rato, no a que te emborracharas. Mañana tenemos una junta con la canciller.

― ¡Pero Gilbert…! ¡Vo no cachaí ni una wea!

―No te entendí nada de lo que dijiste. ―a pesar de no haber comprendido nada de nada, se dio vuelta y le entregó la cerveza de Manuel a un tipo de atrás quien la recibió muy contento. En el momento de levantarse, ayudó al chileno en hacer lo mismo.

―Oye… ¿Cómo está esa amiga tuya…? La… am…Bélgica se llama… ―ya deliraba siendo sostenido por el prusiano. Solo era verle las sonrojadas mejillas para darse cuenta de su ebriedad―… Es súper rica… ¿Por qué no la invitaí?… Hip… También me gustan sus cervezas…

―El grandioso yo no puede, está con su hermano Niederlande.

―Ah pero… con ese weón me llevo bien po… no es tan pasea'o el loco… ―comenzó a dejar salir todo su dialecto muy difícil de comprender, más conocido _El Manu flaite_ que lleva bien adentro. Estaba siendo cargado, llegando a la salida.

―Ajam… Porque no lo conoces.

―Si lo conozco… es buena onda… ―insistió saliendo del bar― Hip.

―Se hizo de noche. ―observó el cielo.

― ¿Somo amigo… o no somo amigo? ―Prusia conocía esa clásica frase de Manuel cuando se encontraba en ese estado tan deplorable.

―Somos amigos. ―finalizó procediendo a dar los primeros pasos y pensando en donde dormirían. No recorría todo Berlín para llegar a casa y con Chile en ese estado, y para colmo recibir los regaños de Alemania… y para más colmo se suponía que estaba con Italia… ¡Mierda!

Tomó un taxi. Su única idea era un hotel o hospedaje lo más barato que sea. Acomodó al "enfermito" en el asiento trasero, luego subió él.

Minutos más tardes encontró el más barato hospedaje que pudo haber encontrado. Entró, aun llevando a Manuel, que apenas caminaba.

―Una habitación con dos camas, por favor. ―pidió. Para su buena suerte del día, quedaban esas habitaciones. ¿Por qué no dos? Simple: No dejaría solo a Manuel todo borracho, podía hacer cualquier cosa estúpida. Le entregaron la llave. Se les ofrecieron a ayudar a Prusia con cargar al menor, mas ese negó, porque puede hacer todo solo y era grandioso. Únicamente fue guiado a la habitación. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y lo recostó en seguida encima de la cama.

―Ah… am… uhmmm… ―murmuraba esas tonterías. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Se sintió mareado, como si navegara por el océano, todo le daba vueltas― Mi cabeza… ―acarició su frente, por lo menos ahora se encontraba un poco con los pies la tierra. Miró a Gilbert quien estaba de espaldas frente a un escritorio dejando sus pertenencias―… ¿Qué hací?

―Duérmete. ―dijo en seco.

No apartó la vista oscura en él.

Pensó…

…pensó en Martín y en Arthur.

Maldita sea, no podía quitarse a esos dos de la cabeza y más encima darle la razón ese argentino _fleto_.

Algo andaba mal.

Algo andaba muy mal.

Seguía observando al prusiano de pies a cabeza y cabeza a pies.

Sintió un peso, una pesadumbre en el pecho. Remordimiento se le podría llamar. No lo sabía bien. Únicamente se levantó con los tragos en la cabeza volteando a Gilbert.

Tan inesperado fue, que no pudo captarlo. Tan sorpresivamente… sus labios contactaron con otros que no eran suyos. Sintió sabor a cerveza. Sus orbes se abrieron de par a par completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo Manuel ¡Lo besaba, lo besaba! ¡Mein Gott! Hasta introdujo la lengua sin permiso.

Intentó apartarlo sin resultados.

Chile lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, y una mano descendió a cierto bulto del prusiano.

Esto comenzaba a ser nada bueno. Manuel se encontraba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía; aquellas palabras en la mente de Prusia. Una vez más trató de frenarlo, no obstante su entrepierna sintió una presión, más presión y caricias. Maldición, le excitaba. Quería detenerlo y a la vez seguir, tampoco ansiaba aprovecharse, sin embargo las circunstancias le estaban cambiando el aparecer de las cosas. Y…

…respondió a cada beso, a cada exploración del chileno.

Mañana de maldeciría por esto.

Posteriormente, Manuel guió sin dejar de besar al mayor recostándolo sobre la cama más cercana. Entonces se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del Gilbert quitándole la chaqueta, desabrochándole la camisa, el pantalón. Lo tocó. Lo acarició. Lo excitó para encontrar la humanidad erecta, y así darles sus respectivas caricias. Quizás yacía ebrio, sabiendo lo que hacía, sí… lo sabía. Sabía que lo tocaba, sabía que lo besaba, sabía todo.

Se desnudó y se preparó a dar el siguiente paso con suma urgencia. Ser penetrado por el grandioso Prusia.

Tal vez haya sido calentura.

Ta vez haya sido culpa del alcohol.

Tal vez haya sido por despecho.

Tal vez… no, no hay un tal vez.

Es así. Así fue y las cosas están hechas.

Porque lo hizo con Gilbert, y ahora, en este preciso instante lo observaba con melancolía, con culpabilidad. Dormía, respirando cada dos segundos a su lado. Los rayos del sol iluminaban las cortinas sin darle el permiso de entrar a las paredes e iluminar el cuarto completo. Manuel bajó la mirada, formando puños contra las blancas sabanas que cubría a ambos.

No hizo el amor.

Solo fue sexo del momento.

Solo… sexo.

Solo… estaba caliente.

Despecho.

C_ontinuará…_

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de comentar sobre el capítulo, quiero decir lo siguiente… ¡Se fue Bielsa! ¡Manu va llorar! ¡Martín se va a provechar! ¡Se fueee~! Me voy a matar, me tirare del primer piso *se prepara en el primer piso para lanzarse* Regresaremos a ser los malitos del futbol, siempre yendo hacia atrás… Espero que el próximo sea el Borgi, por último D:

Ahora sobre el capítulo; pueden lanzarme todo lo que quieran por el PruxChi, no me gusta cómo se ven juntos, pero lo necesitaba… ¡Piedad!

Y… nueva canción por supoto. Es esa que se llama "Ríe, ríe" y le puse "Ríe, ríe Austria", dedicada Rode por Gilbo. ¡Disfruten!

_Prusia: Hoy vi un pollito, un pollito hambriento en la calle muriendo de frió y con garrapatas, a su lado, el abuelo Germania que ya estaba ancianito, y en la radio vi una guerra de vodkas y hamburguesas... Cuando venía en la locomoción colectiva, un pequeño Ludwig me preguntó... ¿Qué podemos hacer con este mundo tan cruel?__Y ore-sama le dijo..._

_Austria: o.O? *desentendido*_

_Prusia: Ríe, ríe, aunque no tengas Silesia, solo__…__  
_

_Ríe, ríe, ríe como un América, solo…__  
_

_Ríe, ríe, aunque no se pueda, solo__…__  
_

_Ríe, ríe, lleno de problemas, agobiado y sin Silesia__.__  
_

_Porque en la vida señorito siempre vas a fracasar__, Keseseseses._

_Porque mañana también estarás bien violado._

_Porque no eres awesome, porque no eres tan awesome__._

_En la vida siempre vas a fracasar, __Keseseseses._

_Austria: ¬¬# *enojado*_

_Prusia: Ríe, ríe, si te esté violando solo…__  
_

_Ríe, ríe, ríe como un señorito solo…__  
_

_Ríe, ríe, aunque ya estés muerto, solo__…__  
_

_Ríe, ríe, ríete con awesomeidad._

_._

Gilbert es tan romántico xD

**¿Reviews?**

**C:**


	8. Alemania, Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras. Falta de ortografía, lo escribí apurada y sin revisar.

**Pareja:** Uhm… ArgentinaxChile…Lemon…no tan explícito.

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**A**lemania, **P**arte II.

* * *

Todo era un error. La noche era un error. Un despecho, pero con un grave error. Analizando fue producto del alcohol, sí, porque si estuviera lucido no haría eso. O por lo menos eso creía; pensaba.

Prusia se movió bajo las sabanas. Él lo miró mover. Se maldecía mil y un veces la tontería que había hecho ayer. Maldita sea, era Gilbert, el amigo de su padre, el hermano de Ludwig, donde le había ayudado en muchas cosas, no era motivo para pasar la noche con él.

Tenía que volver en sí. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era coger su celular, prenderlo y ver llamadas…

Mierda.

_2 llamadas perdidas: Arthy._

_20 llamadas perdidas: Presi Seba._

La primera no le tomó importancia, en cambio a la segunda… ¡Lo llamó veinte veces! Su superior debe encontrarse muy enojado para llamarlo tantas veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¡No me ha contestado! Tengo que inaugurar el Seminario Económico. ―el presidente Sebastián se sentía nervioso al no saber nada de nada de nada de nada de nada de Manuel desde ayer.

―A lo mejor viene en camino. ―dijo su esposa intentarlo calmarlo, pero él no hizo caso y volvió a marcar.

―Por favor, por favor, por favor… contesta. ―suplicaba sosteniendo el celular en su oído.

―Buenos días. ―la voz logró escucha desde el otro lado, era inconfundible, era Chile.

―Gracias al cielo. ¿Dónde has estado? Te llamé mil veces.

―Salí con Prusia y se me pasó la cuenta.

―Chiquillo por dios… ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?

―Eh… ―le oyó, al parecer, buscando algo convincente― Estoy en un hotel o algo así…

―Bien. Necesito que te apresures, tenemos que ir a inaugurar el Semi-

―Sorry Presi, pero no creo que alcance ―interrumpió―. ¿A qué hora es la junta con la canciller?

―Al medio día.

―Okey. Estaré allá, nos vemos. ―se despidieron.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó ella.

―Está con el señor Prusia, vendrá a juntarse con la canciller.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuvo que hacer la llamada en el baño, así no despertar al prusiano. Votó el aliento bastante cansado, deseaba terminar con todo esto y regresar a su país, tal vez Martín estaría con él como siempre, mal que mal, era su vecino y no tardaba ni media en cruzar la cordillera para verlo. Guardó su celular en el pantalón y salió del baño. Entró al cuarto si expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera cuando la cama yacía vacía, Gilbert se levantó, pero no estaba en la habitación. Arqueó una ceja con indiferencia pensando que el mayor le haría preguntas de lo de anoche o lo molestaría con hacerlo otra vez, lo conocía muy bien después de todo. Movió un pie, luego el otro acercándose a la ventana. Vaya ánimos para saludar al Papa, se mencionó sarcástico.

―Buenos días, pensé que te habías ido. ―volteó enseguida sin sobresaltar ni un músculo. Gilbert estaba apoyado en el umbral, vestido.

No quiso decir nada hasta no estar seguro de que le podía decir, entonces supo. Quería aclarar todo esto antes de que se malinterpretara. ―Prusia, lo de anoch-

―No fue nada, lo sé ―le quitó las palabras de la boca, dejando al chileno al fin con una expresión de sorpresa―. Fue culpa del alcohol. Al principio pensé, en que no resiste a mis grandiosos encantos ―sonrió―. Solo puedo decirte, esta noche no sucedió, no pasó nada. Esto queda entre los dos y nadie lo va a saber. ―sonrió de nuevo.

Manuel había bajado la mirada al solo oírlo, se sentía vulgar, una puta usada.

― ¿Por qué? ―articulo cabizbajo― Ahora podrías abusar de mí, siempre lo has querido.

― ¿Qué? Keseseseses. No ―negó a lo que hizo al menor mirarlo―. Haber pequeño, ven aquí ―Manuel no obedeció―. Aff. Bien, bien. El grandioso yo te tiene mucho aprecio, no solo porque Ludwig es dueño de tus piernas…

―No es dueño de mis piernas.

―Es una forma de decir. No soy un experto en el amor, pero te voy a dar un concejo: Habla con Arthur, soluciona las cosas. Y con Martín am…uhm… Es difícil. Veo que te gustan ambos rubios. Te recomiendo conversar con él, si eso. Conversar, aclarar ciertos puntos…y…me estoy enredando…

―…

―En fin. Te hice el desayuno. Sé que al medio día debemos estar con la canciller.

―Gilbert…gracias.

―Agradece que no estoy saliendo con Romano, él te mandaría la mafia entera aunque fueses su hijo.

―Pero tú le fuiste infiel a Austria.

― ¿Infiel? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No, para nada! El señorito y el grandioso yo no tenemos nada formalizado, solo tenemos nuestras noches calientes y locas de vez en cuando, pero solo eso. Ah sí, también he tenido mis locuras con Francia y tu papá España, pero eso fue antes de tu nacieras. Qué vida la que tuve.

―Ah. ―se encontraba mudo. ¿Su padre hacía esas cosas? Se lo esperaba con Lovino, pero no con esos dos.

―Y…hay algo tienes que saber, va a sonar un tanto duro ―pausó, dejó de apoyarse en el umbral y miró seriamente al menor―. Me imagino que has escuchado que Arthur suele cambiarse de bando cuando le conviene, es verdad. No te negaré que es un maldito pirata con ambiciones. Antes de que tú nacieras, se aliaba con el bando donde no se encontraba Francia, y cuando va perdiendo se cambia de bando o se retira. A todos nos ha tocado en Europa, y ahora eres tú. ¿España te lo había dicho, verdad?

―Sí…me… ―la dificultad en el habla le hizo tragar saliva― Antonio me golpeó cuando chico por juntarme con él.

―Eso no lo sabía…―se había sorprendido. Ese maldito de España si era un tirano― Lamento eso. En todo caso, ahora que sabes un poco más de Arthur, cuando hables con él, ten cuidado, puede jugar con las palabras.

―Entiendo.

―Hey, cambia la cara pareces salido de esas películas de zombi que hace Alfred. ¿Te digo un secreto? No se lo cuentes a tus hermanos menos a España. ―sonrió divertido.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Eres uno de los hijos de Antonio que más adoro ―le guiñó el ojo―. Te esperare para tomar desayuno, y quiero que bajes con una cara alegre, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero tener problemas con West.

―Okay. ―trató de sonreír. Notó a Prusia sin moverse de la entrada, captó lo esperaba. Caminó a salir de la habitación y su hombro fue abrazado dándole ánimos para que dejara ese lado tan gruñón que lo caracterizaba. Tomaron desayuno con el inicio de una conversación de Prusia para alegrar el ambiente, pero solo alagaba de lo grandioso que era logrando sonrisas en Manuel.

Dejaron el hotel de baratija. Manuel prefirió ir a la casa de Alemania, para que fueran todos donde la canciller. A Gilbert no le pareció mala idea, llamó a su hermano avisándole que irían para allá.

Se apresuraron, moviendo las piernas como un maratón de África, no crearan que solo se fueron corriendo, también tomaron una vehículo donde Prusia reclamaba que se apurara por ser grandioso y la hora es grandioso, lo cual no se puede hacer esperar, o algo así era.

Al llegar, Chile se sorprendió al ver a Argentina en casa del alemán. No hizo esperar ningún segundo para rodeas los brazos en el cuerpo del castaño, este debatía en alejarlo con uña y mugre, sin embargo ni caso había.

― ¡Mi Manu, no sabés cuándo te extrañe! ―no dejaba de abrazarlo.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡No pedí que vinierai!

―Che, no te mentís más, vos me deseas. ―le susurró sensualmente en el oído, el menor se estremeció por el contacto.

―Dejando sus cariños de hermanos ―procedió hablar Ludwgi―, debemos apresurarnos. ¿Feliciano, te vas a quedar aquí?

―Sí. ¡Capitán, cuidare su casa con mi propia vida! ¡Ve~! ―frunció el entrecejo en una posición militar.

―Danke. ¿Martín, tú iras?

― ¡Sí! No puedo dejar a mi esposa solita.

― ¡No soy tu esposa!

― ¡No hagas tonterías Italia-chan!

― ¡No lo haré! ¡Ciao, cuídense!

― ¡Ciao tío Feli!

― ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste italiano, Martín? ―preguntó Manuel.

―Estudio, cosa que vos no haces.

Manuel le dio un zape por tratarlo de estúpido.

Antes de llegar a la sede de la Cancillería Federal, el presidente miraba la hora completamente preocupado si llegaría o no su nación. Tal vez quiso darse cinco minutos más para seguir durmiendo, y conociéndolo esos cinco minutos equivalen a dos horas. Caminaba de un lado para otro observando el suelo y luego subiendo la vista si es que vendría, hasta que al fin Manuel apareció junto con las tres naciones… ¿tres? ¿Qué hacía Martín aquí? Recordó que se fue volando por el cielo cuando estaban en Inglaterra, producto del chileno.

― ¿Debería llamar a la presidenta de Argentina? Tal vez no sepa que su nación anda en estos lugares. ―dijo su superior a su señora, ella negó.

Después de unas cuantas presentaciones y disculpas, los hermanos germanos se apresuraron a entrar a la Cancillería, pues ellos tenían que acompañar a la canciller recibiendo a sus invitados.

Los chilenos y argentino esperaban afuera de las puertas, ordenados y con el pecho afuera para dar una buena impresión, incluso Manuel amenazó de muerte a Marín si hacía alguna tontería como agarrarle el trasero. Procedieron a dar los primeros pasos, lentos y precisos por el camino hacia la sede. Los militares tocaron el himno nacional. Manuel lo tarareaba mentalmente. Martín se sentía extraño con cierto temor, ya que el himno, a pesar de no ser el suyo, era estremecedora la interpretación. Se notaba que estaban en Alemania, sin falta de respeto obviamente. Luego se dieron cuenta que era un ensayo. Menos mal. Tan solo al escuchar, se imaginaba a un Manuel completamente diferente, un tirano de tomo y lomo.

La canciller Ángela Merkel les dio las bienvenidas junto con su nación y Prusia. Les pidió pasar al edificio. Ambos platicaron de temas económicos para pasar a uno que le interesaba a la canciller: Los mineros. Pero antes se preguntó que hacía la nación de la señora "K" acompañándolos, siendo contestada por Chile.

―Es ist ein Erfolg für die Menschheit. (Es un éxito para la humanidad) ―alagó. Después le entregó al presidente, un regalo, una camiseta del jugador Mario Gómez que se llamaba igual que uno de los mineros rescatados. La tela era roja del equipo Bayern Munich, el jugador naturalizado alemán, llevaba el número treinta y tres marcado en la espalda.

Manuel encontró extraño que su superior no hablara tanto, hasta solo le regaló la dichosa piedra quien las regaló "Súper Mario". No mostró el papel. Raro.

Luego Merkel pidió si era posible colarse la camiseta, a lo que él contestó: "Paso. ¿Quieres Manuel?"

―Sí. ―no le costó para nada negarse. Ahora tenía las de Inglaterra más una de Alemania. Por cierto…Francia no le regaló ninguna ¡Maldito, _fleto culiao y cagao_ más encima! Se puso la polera, se tomó fotos con Martín de colado, y se la sacó.

El día continuó. Ofrecieron una conferencia de prensa conjunta. Hablaron sobre la nueva economía alemana que llegará a su país y de las buenas relaciones, y entre otras cosas más, simplemente beneficiosas como firmar la Sociedad Fraunhofer. Manuel sonrió por el firmado. Martín sintió celos, él debería estar firmando eso, era el país más re-grosso de Sudamérica… ¡Ese boludo le iba ganando! Y para colmo se aburría. Los superiores siguieron hablando sobre las relaciones de ambos países, del fututo y blablablá.

Al terminar, el mandatario se le acercó a Chile, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él. El "menor" le miró extrañado arqueando una ceja.

―Tú; nuestro sueño se está cumpliendo ―dijo―. Vas a poder estar con los países europeos, como tanto lo has querido. Porque eres leal, honesto y al mismo tiempo siembras esperanzas.

―La última frase no era necesaria decirla. Pero gracias, ahora estaré más unido a la Unión Europea. Aunque sigo manteniendo mi pensamiento, todos son unos fletos. ―enmarcó una sonrisa.

Antes de salir de la sede, dio entrevistas.

Gilbert se le pidió curiosear la piedra regalada por el presidente chileno en las manos de Merkel, se lo entregó advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado, pues no todos los días se le regalan piedras de una mina.

Continuaron con sus actividades en Berlín, visitando el edificio del Reichstag, sede del parlamento alemán o Bundestag, después tendrían pensado finalizar la jornada con una reunión con el alcalde de Berlín y Ministro Presidente de ese Estado Federal, Klaus Wowereit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inglaterra.

Llamó a Manuel y le cortó. Lo volvió a llamar y sonaba apagado. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Sus labios se juntaron con el borde de la taza, se arqueó para deslizar el té a su boca.

Cogió su celular. Ayer lo había llamado dos veces, donde esas dos veces le cortó. Decidido volvió a llamar, mientras esperaba la contestación, pensaba a lo mejor que Manuel se sentía acosado por tantas llamadas, lo cual lo presionaba. Suspiró. Sería la última llamada y no lo molestaría más, por lo menos hasta que acabase su gira.

'_Tu, tu, tu…'_

Cortó.

―Tch. Shit. ―sería la última, pero no podría dejar de preocuparse por el latino. Muy bien, ¿ahora qué haría? Estaba aburrido, no iría donde sus hermanos para que lo molestaran. Hablando de molestar, ¿por qué no ir a hacerle una visita al idiota del vino? Parece buena idea. Le agradaba tanto molestar a ese pervertido, pero no se descuidaría en cuidar su trasero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francia.

Alfred se quedó alojar en casa de Francia, afortunadamente no sucedió nada en arrebatarle la "inocencia".

Ahora ordenaba sus cosas para ir a visitar a Inglaterra. Se ordenó un poco el cabello y se acomodó los lentes. De la nada pudo sentir un nudo, un molesto peso en su cuerpo. Sabía que era, pero deseaba tanto a Arthur que no le importaba nada. Deseaba tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo, olerlo, todo. Deseaba pasar el día con él. Esperaba que se alegrara al verlo y discutir un poco, como siempre lo era.

―Mon petit Alfred, ¿ya te vas?

―Yes.

― ¿Y por qué no te quedas un rato más? Necesito de tu compañía. ―se aproximó a él con intenciones del concepto de amour.

Alfred se alejó al instante. ―Atrás Francia. Un centímetro más y llamo a los hombres de negro.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Pero estás seguro que no quieres quedarte? ―insistió casual.

―Voy a visitar a Arthur. Ahora que no se encuentra con Manuel, quizás tenga una ventaja. ―sonrió.

―No fue nada. Todo es por el amour de ustedes dos, a cambio me lo tienes que pagar. ―surcó los labios y sus pómulos mostraron el tono rojizo. Para el menor no era para nada bueno con que debería pagar.

― ¿Te tengo que pagar con dinero?

―Non, non. Matthew, quiero a Matthew. ―su cara era una poesía de la depravación.

― ¡Olvídalo, no te pagare con my brother!

―Aff. Sabía que te negarías, asique…no quiero sonar amenazante…si no me das a mon petit Matt, puedo ir y contarle todo a Arthur.

―No juegues conmigo Francis. Lo haces y adiós a tu hermosa París.

― ¡Eres bien cruel! ―tan varonil, mordió un pañuelo― Deberás agradecerme después de ayudarte.

―Lo haré Francia, lo haré, pero cuando vuelva a mi país. Aunque…sigo sintiéndome mal por lo ocurrido, siento que jugué sucio.

―Dans l'amour et la guerre, todo se vale.

―Sí pero…

―De todas formas tarde o temprano Manuel tendría que saber la cruda verdad, darse cuenta que Arthur se inclina por asuntos que le benefician.

― ¿Pero contarle que le uso contra sus hermanos? No lo encuentro correcto. ―dijo y Francia no pudo creer lo que estaba diciendo, ¿ese era Alfred o era Tony disfrazado? o, mucho mejor ¿Matthew?

― ¿Te has juntado mucho con mon petit Matthew, cierto?

―Em…un poco. ―esa era la razón.

― ¿What? ―la pregunta era en inglés, sin embargo no provenía de Alfred. Ambos rubios giraron sus cabezas enseguida al escuchar. Observaron con asombro y desconcierto a la persona yaciendo bajo el umbral de la sala.

Estados Unidos únicamente articulo a decir el nombre.

― ¿Qué mierda le dijeron a Manuel? ―juntó las cejas, arrugando la unión― Escuché la mitad de la conversación para darme cuenta que le dijeron. ¿Quién fue? ¿Acaso fuiste tú, Francia?

―No. Fui yo. ―justo antes que Arthur apretara sus puños, el americano contestó.

El británico lo pudo creer.

―Yo…los dejo solos para que conversen. ―como un cobarde, Francis salió apresuradamente de la sala, pasando por el la lado del inglés.

La tensión y el silencio se mezclaron.

Arthur caminó a paso lento hacia su ex-colonia, con la mirada baja, se detuvo al llegar.

―England…

―You…Pensé que habías madurado. ―subió la vista. Sus verdes orbes penetraban al contrario. Se podía sentir la frustración.

―No quería, pero Francia me convenció-

― ¡Y tenías que seguir el juego! ¡Es un juego, sabes que Francia siempre ha tratado de hacerme la vida imposible!

―Yo…me aconsejó para estar contigo, para no perderte. Quería que eligieras, pero estaba perdiendo. Solo te quiero para mí…

― ¡Hay otras formas de conquistarme, imbécil! ¿Sabes lo que has causado? Primero no debiste hacerle caso el idiota del vino. Y Segundo, pensé que me dejarías elegir. Ahora, a lo mejor mi relación con Manuel se fue a la misma mierda. Reconozco que no fui un santo con él cuando era un niño y cuando era bastante joven, pero tenía pensado contarle esto por mí propia boca para que no hubiera problemas. Thank you very much, Alfred. Si no te has dado cuenta, puede dejar de ser mi aliado, y si deja de ser mi aliado, también va para ti. Y la economía se va al hoyo máximo.

―No…no sé lo que hice…Arthur perdóname…

― ¡No te quiero escuchar! Regresa a tu país, cuando todo esto se resuelva, conversaremos muy seriamente, ahora no tengo tiempo.

Tragó saliva. Mantuvo sus ojos sobre el cuerpo del mayor dándole la espalda. ― ¿Adónde vas?

―Alemania, a resolver todo esto. Pero primero mataré a Francia.

Diez minutos después, Francis se encontraba amarrado en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, desnudo, pidiendo ayuda y maldiciendo a Arthur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alemania.

En la sede del parlamente, grata fue la sorpresa al ver a Pueblo Mapuche protestando con algunas de su gente… ¿lo siguió hasta aquí?

― ¡Mis tierras, quiero mis tierras!

― ¡Deja de seguirme por la chucha!

― ¡Eres igual que tu estúpido padre! ¡Quiero mis tierras!

―Suegrita, cálmese.

― ¡No me llames suegra! ¡Argentino con el ego más idiota del mundo!

― ¡Oiga señora! ¡Nadie me trata así, vieja de…! ―para su mala suerte, la mapuche le jaló el rizo― ¡Ay, mi rizo! ¡Soltalo, che! ¡Soltalo! ―y lo soltó, yéndose satisfecha sin antes decirle unas cuantas cositas "dulces" a su hijo. El pobre de Martín lo habían violado y sus fuerzas se debilitaron. Ese era su punto débil.

― ¿Esa es la señora que enamoró a Antonio? ―se preguntó Gilbert.

―Sí. ―respondió Manuel.

―Por suerte no duraron mucho. Keseseseses, lo molestaré con este tema.

Horas más tarde:

Todos alegres se tomaban fotos frente a la Puerta de Brandenburgo. Se hacían señas del famoso "conejito". Estaban los amigos del Presidente, más su mujer, el alcalde de Berlín y los países personificados.

Era de noche y el frío hizo presencia.

Cuando llegaron a la Puerta de Brandenburgo, hubo un acto. Este lugar no se encontraba permitido hacer ninguna clase de concierto, pero esta vez fue la excepción de la visita. El mandatario no dejaba de blandear la bandera chilena. Manuel todavía se mantenía serio, donde Prusia lo despabiló cogiéndole la mano para hacer nuevas poses para la cámara. Ante esto se les unió Martín. Luego comenzó una riña prusiano-argentino en saber quién era el más grandioso. A Manuel le causó gracia, no perdió el tiempo en seguir posando para la cámara. Fotos y más fotos junto a Ludwig, Gilbert y Martín. Eran algo poseras en el castaño, un tanto…un toque de foto _pokemona_, muy poseras, otras _flaites_, pero esas eran sus raíces de los jóvenes de su país, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Al fin al cabo, solo eran fotos del recuerdo.

―Martín ―lo llamó Chile―, yo me voy a ir al hotel.

― ¿Qué? Lo estamos pasando re-copado, no podes irte así como así.

―Estoy bastante cansado. Mañana también tengo trabajo, nos juntaremos con el presidente a desayunar y otras weas más.

― ¡West, mira mi nueva pose! ¡Es toda grandiosa! ―exclamó con una gran sonrisa Gilbert. Los dos latinos lo observaron y soltaron una pequeña risilla. Al albino le sonó el celular― ¡El grandioso Gilbert al habla! ¿Eh? Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué demonios quieres?... ¡No me hables así, podrido señorito! ¡¿Así?... ¡Ya veras, después de esto iré a tu casa y te haré el amor lo bastante fuerte!... ¿Qué no quieres nada?... ¡Lo será tu abuela! ¡Púdrete! ¡De todas formas iré a invadirte tus regiones vitales! ¡Cállate! ¡Nos vemos, adiós! ―vaya forma de ponerse de acuerdo para una cita.

Chile le informó a su superior que se iría al hotel donde estaban alojando, no obstante él pidió a Martín que lo acompañara. El menor no quiso darle vuelta el asunto en reclamar, estaba cansado para eso. Deseaba sentir la almohada en su cabeza, las sabanas sobre su delgado cuerpo y dormir. Eso era todo.

Las ex-colonias del Jefe España recorrieron Berlín hasta llegar al hotel. Entraron. Manuel buscó la habitación donde se instalaron su superior y la primera dama. Introdujo la llave abriendo la puerta.

.

.

En esos momentos en blanco, no se sabía cómo describirlo. Lo único, ahora, besaba a Martín.

El otro estaba tan contento respondiéndole, una nueva invasión en el territorio chileno, una noche más en su lista. Lo abrazó, lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Era de las pocas veces que Manuel se encontraba fuera de la influencia del alcohol, y era mucho mejor tenerlo así, ya que sus sonrojos eran más naturales que en estar ebrio.

Cerró la puerta con pestillo, sin dejar de besarse del uno al otro. Los labios hacían sus movimientos de lado a lado, algunos mordían, algunos apresurados y desesperados. Las manos de Manuel sostenían el rostro del argentino, subiendo y subiendo a tocarle el rizo.

―Ugh…

Martín gimió.

―Tení razón Martín… ―susurró entre el húmedo ósculo― Arthur no vale la pensa…

No paró el tocarlo. Con el índice lo enredó, lo tiró suavemente provocándole ciertos nervios en él. La dificultad debajo del ombligo le tembló. No esperó más a que le siguiera tocando el rizo, como buen domador, lo lanzó a la cama rebotando.

Lo besó.

Se besaron.

Lo acarició.

Se acariciaron.

Lo desvistió.

Se desvistieron.

Y ahora, Martín embestía arriba del castaño, donde este le abrazaba con fuerza dejando salir los lamentos excitantes y sensuales compartiendo con los chillidos de la madera de la cama contra la pared, golpeándose al ritmo de los segundos hasta agotarse. Dejaron sus posiciones para cambiar. Chile estaba arriba. Argentina estaba abajo.

Sostuvo sus caderas produciendo circulares movimientos, luego pasando a subir y bajar constantemente, entrando y saliendo el miembro del argentino cuantas veces sean necesarias.

―Manuel… ―abrió los parpados, deleitándolo―…Manuel…decime mi nombre…

Lo oyó. Un remolino sintió en el estómago siguiendo en su acción de sexo.

―Di mi nombre…Manuel…

No podía. No podía como en las ocasiones anteriores, pronunciando "Martín…Martín…" diez veces o más.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería mirarlo. Había visto la mirada de Martín de caer poco a poco.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Ahora que se encontraba en sus cincos sentidos…

Lo detuvo.

―Suficiente ―pronunció el rubio. Hizo de lado a Manuel de forma brusca, este no entendía o no quería entender―, no sé qué te pasa, pero no sos vos. ―se levantó y procedió a vestirse.

―Martín… ¿por qué me hiciste a un lado? ¿No que te gusta hacerlo conmigo? No se supon-

―Si estás haciendo esto para olvidar a ese puto pirata, estás muy equivocado. Puedo acosarte mil veces, pero vos para mí no sos un juguete, jamás te he tratado como un juguete. Ahora vos me estás usando como un juguete ―se vistió―. Dormiré en el sillón. Buenas noches. ―se fue.

Weón; hermosa palabra para describirse. Un gran weón.

Dicen por ahí, que Chile es un regala tierras, quizás era cierto.

Había regalado…no. Se regaló al primero que se le cruzó por delante. Lo hizo ayer solamente, ¿tan caliente estaba? O… ¿Era por Arthur? Tenía rabia. Martín tenía toda la razón. Pensaba que en Alemania estaría más tranquilo, mas no fue del todo así. Mañana era el último día…

¿Debería regresar a Chile sin arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué Martín le odie por usarlo como un juguete?

Se colocó los calzoncillos y se recostó, llevando las sabanas a su cuerpo. Lo único que tenía claro, antes de cerrar los ojos, seguir el concejo no tan sabio de Prusia.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**N/A:** Aasdadasdasd, la cosa dramática, un toque de teleserie nocturna =D. Me costó terminarlo, no sabía cómo y la inspiración se me iba, asique corté algunas escenas… ¡Perdón!

Aquí otra canción, no está muy buena… pero di todo mi ser x3. La letra era "Señora interesante" ahora pasa a ser "Hungría yaoista.":

_Sabes tú para qué son los doujinshis._

_Sabes tú por qué hay semes y ukes._

_Eso no lo sé, solo sé… que es muy yaoista._

_Sabes tú por qué vuelan nuestras imaginaciones._

_Sabes tú porque tengo que espiar a Rode._

_Eso no lo sé, solo sé… que es muy yaoista._

_Los semes sirven para violarse al uke._

_Los doujinshis, el señor Rode para verlo violar._

_Las imaginaciones son para decir… que todo es yaoista._

_Todo es muy yaoista._

_Sabes tú por qué tienes mucho material USAxUK. [inserte cualquier pareja]_

_Sabes tú por qué lees tantos Franada. [inserte cualquier pareja]_

_Eso no lo sé solo sé… que puede ser yaoista._

_Sabes tú lo que comen los austriacos._

_Tienes tú la idea de lo que hay dentro de un prusiano._

_Eso lo sabré y podré hacerme la yaoista._

_Con Franada y USAxUK, el FrUK puedes matar. [inserte cualquier pareja]_

_De austriacos y de prusianos tienes que conversar._

_Con el tiempo puedes ser un señor yaoisto._

_O señora yaoista._

_Alguien muy yaoista._

_Pero si un día no leo más doujinshis… (Chalalalá)_

_Y Prusia me roba todos mis materiales..._

_Si no lo golpeó más con mi sartén... (Chalalalá)_

_Abandonando el saber yaoi._

_También será yaoista. (Chalalalá)_

_Un asunto yaoista._

_Porque soy una yaoista (chalalalá)_

_Hungría yaoista._

**Chalalalá~ xD**

**Reviews?**


	9. Alemania, Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras.

**Pareja:** UKxChile. Leve UKxArgentina…sin comentarios…

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**A**lemania, **P**arte III.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos vecinos no se dirigieron la palabra, ni para avisar que deseaban para el desayuno. Manuel dejando su orgullo de lado, trataba de hablarle, pero el argentino hacía oídos sordos, a lo único que le tomó atención sin decirle nada fue…

―Voy a desayunar con el presidente de Alemania, creo que no vas acompañarme. Por cualquier cosa estaré allá o en el Muro de Berlín. Chao. ―se fue por la puerta.

Le daba igual si iría a desayunar con el jefe de Ludwig, le daba igual. Ahora se encontraba tomando desayuno acompañado de la nada.

―Hoy día me voy aburrir. ―se dijo antes de dar un sorbo a la taza de té. La verdad, sí se iba aburrir, ¿a quién podría molestar o acosar? Manuel se fue a esa juntita, ni siquiera Arthur estaba para molestarlo… la concha de tu hermana…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francia.

― ¡Alguien que me baje de aquí! ¡Ayuda! ¡Tengo frío aquí arriba! ¡Mi humanidad se congela y se me achica! ―Francis durmió (si es que durmió) en lo último de la Torre Eiffel, sintiendo la brisa en su piel, brazos, piernas, intimidad, cuerpo completo como Dios lo envió al mundo― ¡Inglaterra te maldigo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alemania.

Estaba seguro que se reuniría con su superior afueras del hotel, pasaron cinco minutos y nada. Pasó un minuto y al fin aparecieron. Reclamó por el retraso, en donde su superior le respondió con escusas muy tontas. Sea como sea, debieron apresurarse. Se fueron en el auto presidencial pasando por las calles de Berlín.

Mientras, los hermanos germanos esperaban a los invitados, Prusia se ordenaba el cabello de un lado para otro, desordenado, hacia atrás como su hermano menor, haciéndose un rizo como los hermanos italianos, pero nada le acomodaba.

― ¡West, ¿cómo me veo? ―exclamó con una sonrisa con su nuevo peinado.

―Estas igual que antes ―de los millones de peinados realizados, Gilbert se quedó con el casual, o sea el de siempre. La cabeza del albino le llamó la atención―. ¿Y tu pollito que siempre llevas?

― ¿Eh? ―no se había fijado, se tocó la cabellera y no encontró nada, pero divisó a Gilbird volando a su cabeza― Aquí está. Nunca se separaría del grandioso yo. Keseseseseses.

Alemania prefirió no decir nada.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron los invitados siendo recibidos por el presidente Christian Wulff y su esposa.

El tan hablado desayuno se llevó acabo. Gilbert preguntó por Martín, le era extraño que no estuviera acompañando a Manuel, siempre era su sombra hasta para ir al baño. El chileno le contestó con que no quiso acompañarlo, eso era todo.

Pasaron un buen desayuno en la mesa, hablando de asuntos económicos, bromas de Prusia con volver a ser una grandiosa razón, donde el único dando su apoyo era Gilbird.

El día pasó. El presidente Piñera junto a sus amigos, Manuel y los hermanos germanos fueron a visitar el Muro de Berlín.

Aquel muro lleno de historias, aquel muro que separó a ambos hermanos, aquel muro que finalizó la guerra, y que finalizó la separación de Alemania, ahora se encontraba rayado, pintado con firmas, dedicatorias, dibujos y entre más.

Los periodistas seguían captando cada movimiento del mandatario.

Las manos de Gilbert se acercaron al muro, deslizándola lentamente, recordando el oscuro pasado. Ludwig lo observó y bajó los parpados. Sabía que aún le afectaba, pero ya era el momento de olvidarlo, ese muro ya no era melancolía, estaba pintado de colores vivos…

―Este fue el maldito muro que nos separó, Manuel ―Prusia comenzó a hablar sin quitar su mano del muro―. Donde Rusia me separó de mi hermano, donde mi reino desapareció.

―No sigas hermano. ―le aconsejó el alemán.

Chile no sabía que decir. Algo extraño le invadió sin saber por qué.

―Pero… ―continuó el albino― Ahora es historia ―bajó la mano, volteó a ver las dos naciones, sonriéndoles―. ¿Por qué no te acercas y escribes algo? Tu superior está haciendo lo mismo. ―apuntó al presidente de Chile, el cual escribía en el muro. Manuel rodó los ojos con simpatía, miró a Prusia, este le ofreció un plumón para que escribiera. Se acercó.

― ¿Esto queda para el recuerdo, para siempre? ―preguntó destapando el plumón.

―Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? ―se desentendió, ni que fueran a borrar. No obstante quedó más desentendido al ver una sonrisa muy diferente del latino, muy diferente.

Chile accedió a escribir.

'_Pico pal que lo lee.'_

―Listo. ―se sintió realizado.

Prusia lo observó confundido. Leyó y no comprendió.

― ¿Qué es un pico? ¿Hablas sobre Gilbird?

― ¿Eh? No…es otra cosa, jajaja ―rió, luego miró los escritos del muro encontrándose con algunos que le llamó la atención―. ¿Bad Friend Trio?

― ¡Oh, sí! Francia, España y el grandioso yo, lo escribimos, mira ahí más.

'_Bad Friend Trio, son demasiado sexys para el mundo. Sé uno con hermano mayor Francia. ¡Lovino te amo! Atte el Jefe. La galaxia existe porque soy grandioso.'_

―Veo que uno puede escribir cualquier cosa. ―dijo Manuel.

―Menos insultos. ―le dijo Alemania aproximándose a ellos.

― ¿Y por qué dice "La cocina de Inglaterra sabe mal"?

―Ese fue Francis ―contestó Prusia haciendo memoria―. Oye, ¿por qué no escribes algo como…"M&M se aman por siempre" o "Prusia tiene mi apoyo para que vuelva existir" o "Amo a Prusia"?

―No…

― ¡Vamos! ¡Por lo menos el segundo!

―No. Además el primero es algo estúpido.

― ¿Tú crees? Jeje, Feliciano escribió algo muy dulce.

―No se lo digas hermano. ―Alemania adquirió enseguida un leve sonrojo, pero su hermanito no hizo caso y le mostró el escrito.

'_Ludwig y Feliciano se amaran por siempre. ¡Viva la pasta! =3='_

Con dibujito incluido.

Chile soltó una risilla. Junto con Prusia siguieron buscando frases:

'_La comida de Inglaterra es asquerosa, vengan donde hermano mayor, les dará amour.'_

'_Antonio y Lovino se aman por siempre. ¡No es cierto, odio a ese bastardo! ¡Lovi, no rayes encima de mi dedicatoria! TToTT'_

'_Lo amo la pasta! Ve~!'_

'_¡El muro se originó en mí, da ze~!'_

'_Algún día seré un gran país más grande que el idiota de Inglaterra! Desu yo!'_

'_Dedicatoria para mi hermano: Mi hermano es el mejor el hermano del mundo. Te quiere, Liechtenstein.'_

'_The Hero dejando su firma en el muro. __Am… I Love burgers. Arthur no sabe cocinar.'_

'_¿Verdad que tengo razón?'_

'_¡Hello France! Por supuesto que tienes razón, no sabe cocinar, una vez casi me intoxique.'_

'_Pobrecito de ti mon apetit. ¿Cómo se encuentra mon amour Canadá? :D'_

'_Excuse me, ¿quién? :S'_

'_Canadá, Matthew, tu hermano…Alfred ¬¬'_

'_xDDD I'm sorry. Está bien…nada que contar.'_

'_¿Sigue igual de lindo?'_

'_Am…supongo que sí…'_

'_Tipo, como que esto de escribir es totalmente genial.'_

'_¿Qué haces aquí Poland?'_

'_Solo pasando… ¿has visto a Liet?'_

'_No.'_

'_Bien, entonces como que me voy, adiós!'_

'_¿En qué estábamos?'_

'_En la asquerosa comida de L'Angleterre.'_

'_Oh sí. Debería tomar clases de cocina.'_

'_NOOO! Sería fatal. Piensa, ¿Qué culpa tienen el profesor de gastronomía y la clase entera? Ellos tendría que probar su veneno…'_

'_Tienes razón Francis. Hay que córtale las manos… ¿no?'_

'_Uhm… no creo. Sus manos sirven para muchas "cosas" *¬*'_

'_¬¬'_

'_¡Imbéciles, mi comida sabe bien! ¡Leí todas sus tonterías! ¡Lo que sucede, ustedes no aprecian mi deliciosa comida, no tienen gusto! Ò_Ó'_

'_¿Gusto? Tú eres el menos indicado en hablar sobre gusto, mon amour.'_

'_¡Deja de escribir tonterías! ¡Cocino mucho mejor que tus comidas llenas de vino! ¡Deberían de apreciar mi comida como lo hace Manuel!'_

'_Lo único que escribiré… pobrecito el estómago de ma petit Manuel…'_

'_Francis tiene razón.'_

'_Alfred, deberías de apoyarme.'_

'_What? Hey, no puedo mentir con algo tan delicado para mi estómago. Tu comida sabe mal…DEMASIADO mal.'_

'_¡Go to hell! Me cansaron, no escribiré más. ¡Adiós!'_

'_Creo que ya se fue…'_

'_Oye Alfred…'_

'_¿Qué?'_

'_¿Me das autorización para tener una cita con mon amour Matt?'_

'_¿Con quién? O.o?'_

'_Olvídalo… ¬¬ Saldré con él de todas maneras. Nos vemos. Besos.'_

'_Día X del mes XX del año XXXX. Hoy fui grandioso, pasé la noche con el señorito, lo hicimos con mucho amor y…le dije que no quiero nada serio por el momento. Soy grandioso.'_

'_¡Tonto, no debes escribir esa clase de cosas! ¡Es personal! Ò_Ó´_

'_De todas formas ya lo escribí. ¿Quieres esta noche hacerlo con el grandioso yo? C:'_

'_Te contestaré en casa, tonto.´_

Esas fueron la mayoría de los escritos en el famoso muro. Manuel no pudo aguantar la risa junto con Gilbert y se echaron a reír.

Para Ludwig no fue divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Martín yacía recostado en el sillón jugando con una pequeña pelota con las manos. Vaya aburrimiento… deseaba que el castaño terminara luego su gira para regresar al continente, y tal vez tendría una conversación muy agotada. A pesar de estar concentrado con la pelota, oyó tocar la puerta. Actuó a levantarse y abrir.

―Hello. ―frente a sus ojos estaba Arthur.

―Hola. ―saludó simplemente.

―Supe que Manuel se aloja aquí, ¿Dónde se encuentra? ―preguntó enseguida, no perdería el tiempo.

―No está aquí.

― ¿Dónde se encuentra? Dime la verdad.

―Dije que no está aquí ¡Oye! ―sin previo aviso y sin consultar, el inglés entró buscando acelerado al chileno― ¡No podes entrar así como así! ¡Vete de aquí, che!

― ¿Dónde se encuentra? ―volvió a insistir volteando a él, su paciencia se iba yendo.

―Tch ―cerró la puerta―. Salió.

― ¿Dónde?

―Buscálo por vos mismo si tanto te interesa.

―No tengo todo el tiempo. Dime adónde fue.

―Uhm… ―ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, haciéndose pensar, quería jugar un poco, era el aburrimiento― ¿Al parecer están peleados? ―surcó los labios. Arthur lo miró seriamente― Dejáme decirte que… Ayer en la noche, Manu y yo hicimos el amor como nunca antes lo hubiésemos hecho… ¿Sabes lo mejor? ―el otro no dijo nada, solo lo oía― Me dijo que no valías nada, sos una pena…Arthur. ―sonrió con su ego por el cielo.

―No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterí-

―Es la verdad. Si lo encontras, preguntále, che. De seguro te dirá lo mismo que yo.

―Maldita seas Martín, es la última vez que te lo pregunto, ¿Dónde mierda está Manuel?

―En el sur de América, debajo de Perú y al lado de Argentina. Busca un mapa para ubicarte ―se burló. Tan mala fue su burla que terminó siendo agarrado del pecho de la camisa llevándolo a la pared, se golpeó la nuca por lo eso―. ¡Soltame imbécil!

―No tengo paciencia para tus burlas. Dime donde se encuentra Chile. ―bastante exasperado, frunció el entrecejo.

―No te lo diré para que vayas detrás de él, no soy tan estúpido.

―Como quieras. ―peligrosamente se acercó a los labios del argentino sin tocarlo, únicamente separados por casi nada de centímetros.

― ¡Aleja esa boca de la mía, boludo! ―sobre saltó, incluso las mejillas cambiaron su tonalidad a un rojizo.

―Si no me dices, voy a continuar y peor. ―advirtió, para que, acto seguido las manos de Martín fueron a quitar las del británico, pero no tuvo suerte, ya que él las agarró llevándola a ambos lados de la pared.

―Hijo de puta. ¿No se suponía que amabas a mi Manu?

― ¿Estás celoso? Quizás sea idea mía…puedo pensar que tus celos son hacia mí al ser tan cercano con Manuel.

― ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? Jamás estaría celoso de vos, y menos si crees que siento algo por vos.

―Tus acciones dicen otra cosa. Martín…sientes celos porque Manuel es el primero en tener descendencia británica, y tú eres el segundo.

―Agradezco en ser el segundo con tu mugrosa sangre. Tengo mejores descendencia como el señor Austria, tío Alemania, mamá Lovino y tío Feli, tío Francia, tía Ucrania, tío Croacia…*

―Irlanda*. ―interrumpió.

―Sí ―afirmó―. Pero él me cae mucho mejor que vos, puto pirata.

―Y si… ¿Nunca se hubiésemos peleado por Falklands Islands? Seguiríamos siendo amigos…o más amigos.

― ¡Soltame de una puta vez! ¡No voy a seguir escuchándote!

―Si me dices donde se encuentra Manuel, te dejo libre o haré algo que no te va a gustar para nada.

Maldición, ahora sí que estaba más que furioso. No quería entregarle a su Manuel, no quería sentirse perdedor, y era lo peor que puede sentir, y a la vez no deseaba saber lo que haría Arthur con su trasero. Lo conoce y sería capaz de hacerlo. Con la única persona a la que se entregaba era su enojón vecino. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

―Se…se encontrá en el Muro de Berlín… ―respondió cabizbajo sintiéndose humillado.

―Thanks. ―podría ser burla para Argentina, en realidad no lo sabía. Le soltó y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

―Bien hecho Martín…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francia.

El cielo atardecía. España andaba de paseo por París, iba a darle una sorpresa a Francis, el cual la sorpresa se la llevó él al darse cuenta; al mirar para arriba de la Torre Eiffel a su amigo francés colgado y desnudo.

― ¡Hostia tío! ¡¿Qué haces allá arriba? ―lo único que exclamó el español. Llamó a los bomberos para sacarlo de ese lugar.

Salvaron a Francis, y lo vistieron.

La gente especulaba.

― ¡Gracias, muchas gracias España! ―lo abrazó derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

―No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos. ―respondía el abrazo.

―Muchas gracias ―se separaron―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a visitarte.

― ¿Tienes cosas que hacer esta noche? ¿Viniste solo? ―se le insinuaba.

―Vine solo. Además que me peleé con Romanito por una tontería…Francia…

― ¿Qué?

―Deja de tocarme el trasero.

― ¡Désolé! Mi mano se movió sola.

―Ajam…―no le creyó.

― ¿Vamos a un bar?

―Por supuesto, tío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alemania.

― ¿Y qué dices? La pasaras bien. ―preguntó Gilbert a Manuel, mientras caminaban.

―No puedo. Hoy, después de pocas cosas que le quedan por hacer a mi superior, regresamos a Chile.

― ¿Y?

―Tenemos pensado recibir a los treinta y tres mineros en el Palacio de la Moneda, debo estar ahí…como país.

―Pero…

―No insistas, ya lo dijo Manuel. ―interrumpió Alemania para que Prusia lo entendiera.

― ¡Es la fiesta de la cerveza! ¡Manuel, tú no puedes negarte! ―insistió tomándolo de los hombros.

― ¡Weón, no puedo!

― ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Son cervezas! ¡Cervezas! ¡Habrá de todo tipo! ¡No quiero ir solamente con West!

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―Ludwig se sintió ofendido.

―Am…nada ―contestó observándolo, luego volvió al castaño―. ¡Contigo la paso mejor! ―esto tampoco fue bueno para Ludwig― ¡También vendrá Hungría, Austria y Bélgica!

―Si va Bélgica, voy.

― ¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi chico! ―con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le abrazó y le hizo con coscorrón en el cabello.

― ¡Ya para! ―a Manuel no le gustó esa acción alejándose― Pero igual no tendré tiempo para estar en la fiesta…

―Hablaré con tu superior… ¿Me ayudas West?

Al nombrado suspiró. ―De acuerdo.

La tarde siguió en su transcurso normal, los países se separaron del superior de Chile, despidiéndose. Manuel iría a buscar a Martín para prepararlo a regresar o por lo menos el rubio regresar a Sudamérica. En el camino, el castaño prefirió regresar solo al hotel.

No sabía si era un error o suerte.

En una calle se topó con Arthur.

Rápidamente siguió avanzando, pero el mayor le alcanzó, girándolo para que lo viera, para verse, encontrándose con los orbes oscuros y fruncidos. Lo siguiente no sería fácil.

―Tenemos que hablar, sé lo que dijo Alfred.

―No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Y entonces las luces se encendieron alumbrado las calles de Berlín.

La noche ya estaba arriba de ellos.

Puede ser la noche más tensa de Berlín.

C_ontinuará…

* * *

_

**N/A:** Sentí que no iba a terminar nunca el capítulo. Me esforcé en escribir los escritos del muro xD, y Francia al fin fue salvado.

Lamentablemente no les traigo una canción, para la próxima sí, ¿de acuerdo? *se esconde para que no le lancen tomates*

•Argentina es el cuarto país del mundo (después de Estados Unidos, Canadá y Brasil) con mayor cantidad de descendientes de alemanes.

•Argentina es el país latinoamericano con mayor cantidad de inmigrantes y descendientes de inmigrantes austríacos (en el segundo lugar se ubica Brasil y en el tercero Uruguay), poco se sabe sobre los descendientes austríacos en Argentina, pero la principal comunidad austríaca, se encuentra en la provincia de Córdoba que es la provincia con mayor población de descendientes inmigrantes tanto alemanes como austríacos en el país.

•Argentina es el segundo país de América Latina con más descendientes de británicos después de Chile. (Manu te gana, y Arthur quiere mucho a Manumanu xDD)

•Argentina es el segundo país de América Latina con más descendientes de croatas y el tercero en el mundo (después de Bosnia y Chile).

•Argentina es el quinto país del mundo (después de Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Canadá y Australia) con más descendientes de irlandeses.

•La cantidad de inmigrantes y sus descendientes residentes en la Argentina se estima en 300.000 habitantes aproximadamente. Es el séptimo país del mundo con más descendientes de ucranianos. Ya deben saber con respecto a Francia e Italia.

**Aassdasdas!**

**Reviews?**

**=D**


	10. Alemania: Fiesta de la Cerveza

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras.

**Pareja:** UKxChile. ArgxChile.

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

Hice unos cambios con las fechas con respecto a la Fiesta de la Cerveza en Alemania…espero que no me maten… es para calzar bien con la gira de Manu… ;.;

Asdasdasd, me salió un poquito laaaaaaaargo.

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**A**lemania: **F**iesta de la **C**erveza.

* * *

―Escúcham-

―Ya dije que no quiero oírte. ―Manuel cortó la palabra. De verdad no quería saber nada, ni explicaciones. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras fruncía el ceño.

―Tenemos que hablar ―esta vez su voz sonó alta, rogando, hasta las manos se lo pedían―. Comprendo que no me quieres ni ver, pero por último escúchame y después me golpeas y me insultas, o lo que sea. Pero escúchame…please.

Mantenía la mirada fija. Cuantas ganas tenías de golpearlo, darle patadas, hasta arrancarle las cejas para que lo dejara tranquilo de una buena vez. Cerró los ojos, tomando la decisión correcta. No, no, no tendría por qué ponerse en sus zapatos, es solo que…si a él no le escucharan, gritaría con insultos hasta que todos le tomen atención. Los consejos de Prusia también valían en esto.

―Diez minutos ―dijo árido abriendo los ojos―. Solo diez minutos.

El otro enmarcó una sonrisa de lado, nada de superioridad o cualquier sinónimo semejante, únicamente por haber aceptado. Ahora tenía que explicar… ¿Estaría bien en este lugar? No sería conveniente en el caso de que Manuel comenzara a levantar la voz, las personas escucharían y reclamarían llamando a la policía.

― ¿Te parece ir a otro lugar? No tan privado, pero por lo menos a solas…aquí es alumbrado y la gente podría reclamar. ―propuso con un deje de esperar una negativa respuesta.

―En donde sea. ―le daba exactamente igual con tal de terminar todo esto.

Inglaterra dijo que sería bueno buscar un parque o una plaza, algo parecido para estar tranquilos o por lo menos en su caso. El chileno no moduló nada, solo seguía sus pasos detrás de su espalda. Cuando aún caminaban, procedió a encender un cigarrillo. El olfato del inglés reconoció el olor, quizás también debería sacar uno, pero no tenía, que mala suerte, ya que no sería para nada bueno pedirle uno, mejor después de la conversación.

Al llegar, se sentaron en unas bancas.

No había nadie mirando, ni niños, nada. Solo las pocas estrellas y la luna creciente, estaban lejos, tal vez no oirán la conversación.

Bien, ahora… ¿por dónde comenzar aparte del principio? Palabras adecuadas, palabras adecuadas, pensaba Arthur frotando sus manos por culpa del nerviosismo y del frío.

―Nueve. ―oyó contando la regresiva de los minutos. Jamás pensó que se pondría a contar.

―Yo… ―la primera palabra salía bastante tensa. Mierda, hay que respirar― No quería que lo supieras de esta manera, tenía pensado decírtelo.

― ¿Cuándo? ―preguntó serio, botando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo.

―Eh… ―ni siquiera sabía si lo tenía pensado. Vamos, hay que buscar algo creíble.

― ¿Mañana? ―ironizó.

―No. Te lo iba a decir.

―Después de 127 años. ¿O acaso ibai a esperar 127 años más?

―Supongo que en eso tienes razón. ―dijo cabizbajo.

―Claro que tengo razón. ―lo miró y frunció el entrecejo.

―No quería a serte daño, jamás se me pasaría eso por la cabeza.

―Lo hiciste y de la peor manera.

―Lo hice, lo hice. Lo admito, fui un maldito codicioso de poder. Te veías tan decidido en declararles la guerra, que no pude contener mis ansias como imperio de tener parte de tus ganancias. No digas que te utilicé, porque no fue así. ―corrigió lo dicho por Alfred, o por lo menos suavizar las cosas.

― ¿A no? ¿Acaso me preguntaste? No weón, no me preguntaste ni una wea ―pausó. Fijó sus oscuros orbes como la noche, había resentimiento y más―. Solo te importaba la plata, el salitre; ver pelearme con mis hermanos para ti, pero sin saberlo. Martín tiene mucha razón cuando me dice que soy tu perrito faldero.

―No eres mi perrito faldero ―sonó frágil y duro―. Solo me equivoqué, estaba ciego. Como te dije, es el poder. El poder ciega a las personas, ciega a los países. Hasta te dejaba sin nada, todo para mí. ―en las últimas palabras bajó el tono de voz, corriendo la mirada a la tierra.

― ¿Terminaste?

―Sí. ―contestó. Quizás lo trataría de la peor manera, sin embargo…Manuel se levantó dando cortos pasos alejándose― ¿Adónde vas? ―se sorprendió levantando la vista.

―Ya te escuché, ahora me voy ―siguió caminado. Escuchó el llamado de Arthur pidiéndole que se quedara un rato más. No miró para atrás, haciendo oídos sordos, como consecuencia le cogió la mano, le volteó a esos orbes verdes tomándole ahora de los hombros. Le transmitía que no el tema no se había acabado, para el inglés―. Suéltame o no respondo.

―No me importa, no te voy a soltar. Todavía me quedan cosas que decir. ―también fruncía el ceño. Era una guerra de miradas en el momento.

― ¡No me interesa! ¡No quiero oírte más! ―exclamó enojado tratando de zafarse de las manos sobre su hombro. Le apretaba para no arrancarse, arrugándole la chaqueta― Weón, ¿Qué más querí? ¿Qué te abrace por haberme usado como un títere?

―No…

―Me utilizaste, y te odio más que la cresta ―hubiese dicho más cosas, pero esto era menos alargado y sin rodeos. Vio al mayor bajar la cabeza, no le importaba lo que estuviera pensado o sintiendo―. Ahora suélta-

―Perdón ―moduló interrumpiendo, dando una pausa―. Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. ―repitió las disculpas dejando al menor desconcertado, arqueando una ceja, sintiendo la presión en los hombros. Acto seguido, Arthur lo abrazó. Lo abrazó presionándolo a su cuerpo, apoyando el rostro en el hombro del castaño.

―Déjame. ―murmuró sin una pisca de compasión, ni correspondió el abrazo.

―Te quiero ―dijo claro y preciso. Manuel no se lo esperaba, no esperaba una confesión, mucho menos eso. Tragó dificultosamente su saliva, ¿Qué debía decir? Podría sentir su corazón latir por culpa del inglés, y para peor lo tenía al frente junto su cuerpo―. Perdón. I'm sorry. Nosotros nos llevamos bien…no tenemos por qué pelear, ¿verdad? ―preguntó sereno, levantando el rostro sin dejar de abrazarlo, pudo darse cuenta que ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba relajado o quizás nervioso― También pido perdón a tus hermanos.

―Ag… ―articuló a penas. Por todos los cielos, le pedía perdón, frente suyo, y no solo a él, a sus dos hermanos problemáticos. Bueno…cualquiera pediría perdón… ¿pero acompañado de una confesión? No, haber Manuel, esto es serio, aquí se encuentra el futuro, cualquiera de las afirmaciones cambiaría todo. Al presidente hay que dejarlo atrás, fuera del tema. Todo eso discutía en su mente. Cerró firme los ojos, luego sintió una caricia en el cabello, a la altura de la frente, que hizo mirar.

―Mi pequeño Manuel…creces rápido. ―le sonreía mientras pasaba los dedos entre las hebras del cabello.

Si eso era manipulación, lo hacía muy bien. Según lo que creía Manuel.

―Basta ―dijo deteniendo solo con esa corta y sencilla palabra―. Suficiente. Te…te perdono.

Arthur surcó los labios. Cogió el rostro del menor, quién dio un paso hacia atrás, pues lo había tomado desprevenido. Acercó su boca lentamente, mirándolo. luego la levantó al rostro del latino, y la volvió a bajar; poco a poco, hasta quedar un pequeño espacio de distancia.

Manuel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

Suave, sutil, cuidadoso. Sintieron sus labios al unirse. Corto, preciso, con dulzura mezclada, y cientos de mariposas desordenándose en el estómago de chileno que ni siquiera se detuvieron al separarse.

Soltó su rostro.

― ¿Quieres te vaya a dejar al hotel? ―preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado referente a la plática.

―No…bueno… ―tartamudeaba, pero no mucho, solo había que darle tiempo y aire― Está bien…solo hasta el hotel…no quiero que Martín baje y arme un escándalo.

―En ese caso, te acompaño hasta una calle antes del hotel.

―Bueno…

Y así, caminaron yendo al hotel, donde ninguno de los decía ni una sola palabra, sobre todo Chile, estando un tanto confundido por todo lo que pasó, necesitaba pensar, y menos mal que no le gustaban los hombres, ironizó dentro suyo. Tampoco lo estaba reconociendo, que quede claro.

El británico pensaba en sus dichos y se debatía en tomarle la mano o no. Tal vez no sería lo correcto después de lo sucedido, debía actuar de acuerdo a la ocasión, tensa ocasión. Dejó a Manuel cerca del hotel, se despidieron con palabras y se fue.

Manuel, entrando al hotel, buscó las llaves de la habitación. Antes de abrir suspiró pesadamente, llegaría a descansar, pero antes tenía que hablar con Martín sobre regresar a Argentina. Entró y cerró la puerta. Caminó sigiloso por la sala, todo estaba apagado, ningún ruido…oyó un murmullo… ¿provenía de la habitación del argentino? Se extrañó y fue a ella.

―Martín… ―dijo susurrando, observando al rubio tirado en la cama sosteniendo una botella de whisky ¿anduvo tomando…por su culpa? Prendió la luz y se acercó enseguida a atenderlo― Martín, weón, reacciona. ―le daba golpecitos con la palma de la mano al rostro.

―Manuuu… ¿sos vos? ―preguntó tonteado. Tenía las mejillas rojas por culpa del alcohol.

―Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué mierda hací tomando? Si tení sueño, debiste acostarte como se debe. ―le arrebató la botella…vacía. La miró…no podía creer que se lo haya tomado él solo.

―Te preocupo…que lindooo… ―con esfuerzo se incorporó mareado, abrazando al castaño― Te amoooo, te amoooo…te amo Manuuuu…

―Weón, estay borracho. Suéltame. ―logró sacar los brazos de su cuello.

―No estoy borracho…quizás un…poquito, che… ―río. Luego se colocó serio, llamándole la atención a su vecino― ¿Cómo te fue?

― ¿Eh? Bien ―dijo simplemente―. Visitamos el Muro de Berlín y escribí un poco.

―Con Arthur. ―se refería al asunto de hace unos minutos atrás.

Manuel se sorprendió, ¿cómo lo sabía?

―Bien… ―contestó disimulando la desviación de la mirada.

―Puedo estar borracho, pero no soy tonto ―decía cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda con cierta indiferencia, luego la regresó y abrió los ojos―. El pirata vino a buscarte, acá. ―dijo con desprecio.

― ¿Qué? ―ahora que lo recordaba, no le preguntó cómo lo encontró.

―Me preguntó en donde podría encontrarte, no le quise decir… ―se detuvo, rememorando la escena que tuvo que pasar con ese inglés. Se sonrojó, por suerte ya las tenía, pasarían desapercibidas, y frunció el ceño― Discutimos, y le dije sin querer. ¿Solucionaron las cosas?

―Sí…sí. Conversamos y todo bien. Oye, necesito que sepas algo. ―dijo acamándose un poco en la cama.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―ladeó la cabeza, al parecer su estado de ebriedad volvía a hacerse presente. Estaba ilusionado con la supuesta declaración de amor de Manuel.

―Supuestamente mañana regresamos a Sudamérica ―asique era eso, se entristeció Martín―, en mi caso no regresaré.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar?

―Prusia me invitó a la Fiesta de la Cerveza…

―No me quiero ir solo… ―alegó haciendo un puchero.

―Tení que volver, tu presidenta debe estar preocupada, piensa un poco.

―Uhmmm… ¿Cuándo termine la fiestecilla, regresas?

―Cuando termine, regreso ―afirmó. En un momento Argentina lo miró incrédulo, luego exhaló―. Y…am… ¿Por qué estabai tomando? ¿Por…lo que pasó anoche?

―Por una parte sí, y por muchas cosas más… ―dijo.

―Quería…pedirte perdón, debiste sentirte mal, creo yo. ―como le había costado decirlo, después de todo era su responsabilidad.

―No importa…ya pasó ―Martín rió. El chileno no le encontraba lo gracioso―. Parece que el que está borracho, sos vos, no yo ―sonrió más. Se acercó a él volviéndolo abrazar por el cuello―. ¿Recordas cuando íbamos de paseo con nuestras superioras, te decía mil veces "te amo" y ellas me apoyaban?

―Mejor duérmete. ―nervioso intentaba alejarlo.

― ¿Recordas o no? ―se le insinuaba― Me insultabas, yo seguía insistiendo. Y ellas…te decían que debes hacerle caso al corazón… ¿Qué dice tu corazón, Manuel?

―Ya-ya, suéltame fleto ―tartamudeando, sintiéndose incomodo a la aproximación del argentino a su boca, se levantó. Ya tenía suficiente con besos y todo eso―. T-Tú…acuéstate y duérmete ―decía haciendo señas con las manos―, mañana tení que irte temprano. Iré a hablar con mi superior para que esté al tanto y te recoja afuera del hotel.

…y ahí se quedó, mirándolo.

―Buenas noches. ―hasta que Martín rompió tenso aire de Chile.

―Bu-Buenas noches. ―y salió rápidamente con el rostro más rojo que los sonrojos de Romano.

―Está loco por mí. ―sonrió con ego y decidió acostarse como correspondía en una persona normal, o sea dentro de la cama.

Saliendo de la habitación hospedada, buscó la de su superior, el número. No era tan tarde, asique debería estar despierto. Tocó tres veces y esperó a que abrieran. Por suerte no estaban en pijama…respiró aliviado. El "mayor" le sonrió y lo dejó pasar.

―Siéntate. ―le ofreció.

―No gracias, vengo a decirle algo. ―dijo estando de pie.

― ¿No quieres una taza de té? ―ahora le ofreció la primera dama. Nuevamente el castaño negó.

―Vine porque…mientras ustedes seguían en sus asuntos del recorrido, me fui con los hermanos cervezas. Ellos me invitaron a la fiesta de la cerveza, al principio me negué porque tenemos que recibir a los mineros en la Moneda. Para mi mala suerte, Prusia me convenció en ir. ―surcó los labios por un segundo.

― ¿Sabes que mañana regresamos a Chile? ―le preguntó su superior.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero…la fiesta es mañana y la ceremonia es al otro día. Puedo hacerlo, todo rápido. ―trataba de convencer en ir a la celebración.

El mandatario iba a hablar, mas su señora le interrumpió. ―Déjalo que vaya. No creo que falte a la ceremonia, es nuestro país, ¿no?

Manuel asintió con la cabeza, mirándolos.

― ¿Qué hay con Martín? ―preguntó su superior.

―Ah, él se irá con ustedes mañana a primera hora, se juntaran afuera del hotel.

―De acuerdo chico. Puedes ir ―dijo sin remedio. Vio a Chile soltar una risilla―. ¿Cuál es el chiste?

―Que…le hace caso en todo a su señora. ―sonrió.

La pareja se miró y volvió la vista en la nación.

La mujer rubia también reía despacio.

―Sucede, que soy un marido obediente. ―corrigió él, acompañado de sus tics.

Sí, claro, pensó Manuel.

―Manuel, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que Martín se quede un poco más acompañándote? ―preguntó la primera dama, a lo que hizo sonrojarlo.

― ¿Por-Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Yo solo quiero que se vire y que me deje en paz. ―con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos. Ya estaba pensando que ella sabía todo de su relación…

―Si quieres podemos conversar. ―le ofreció con una sonrisa.

― ¿Me perdí de algo? ―se preguntaba el superior mirando a ambos.

―No cariño. Hay cosas que aún no debes saber para proteger tu integridad y…puede provocar un daño mental. ―dijo, y él no comprendió.

―Si quieren pueden conversar, los dejaré solos ―dijo dando media vuelta, pero recordó algo muy importante y volteó―. Si mañana, el señor Alemania te pregunta sobre algo que escribí, pídele disculpas, no fue mi intención. ―y se fue.

Manuel quedó interrogante. ― ¿A qué se refiere?

―Solo hazle caso. Bien… ¿Qué sucede con Martín? ―preguntó con cierto semblante de maternidad, hasta le tomó las manos.

―Eh…nada, no sucede nada. ―gracias a eso se puso nervioso.

―Confía en mí. Sé que no soy tu anteriora presidenta, pero puedes confiar en mí. No creo que Sebastián esté apto para este tipo de cosas.

―Ah…bueno…no es que me interese ―y va la actitud tsundere―. Algo de confusión, pero nada más que yo pueda solucionar.

― ¿Seguro?

―Seguro ―contestó, luego quedaron en silencio hasta que habló―. No es por ofenderla, ¿Se ha juntado mucho con Hungría?

― ¿Con quién? ―se desentendió dejando las manos libres.

―Con Hungría…Elizaveta…la ex-esposa de Austria… Nooo…

―No la conozco, o por lo menos no la he conocido en persona. ―negó, incluso trataba de hacer memoria, pero jamás la ha conocido, y ahora se preguntaba cómo sería.

―Menos mal ―sintió alivio―. Le aconsejo no juntarse con ella, siempre anda acosando a ciertas parejas junto con Taiwán y Japón, si no pregúntele algún día a los hermanos Italia o a Prusia. ―después se despidieron. Manuel regresó a su habitación, no dormiría con un Martín borracho y en el sexto sueño, decidió dormir en el sillón, que cómodo.

A la mañana siguiente, se alistaron. El chileno esperaba al argentino, quien se miraba y se miraba en el espejo preguntando si se veía hermoso, después de todo eso, se preparaban para irse, no obstante, Martín le cogió el rostro, mirándolo fijamente, acercó su boca. Manuel cerró los ojos con fuerza dispuesto a patearle la entrepierna si tocaba sus labios, mas no fue así. Se sorprendió. Había besado su frente.

―Portáte bien ―le decía Martín dejando de sostenerle el rostro―. Mira que no quiero saber que te emborrachaste y te pusiste a cantar rancheras, y gritando que te querés casar conmigo.

―No me voy a emborrachar y… ¿Qué eso de querer casarme con vo? ―por supuesto, jamás en la vida diría tal atrocidad, ¿verdad?

― ¿No te acordas? Ah, siempre lo decis cuando estas en pedo ―negaba con la cabeza―. La última fiesta, Bolivia te grabó, decías a cada rato que deseabas casarte conmigo, che.

―…no es cierto… ―pobrecito, no lo podía creer. Ahora tendría más cuidado, por lo menos este día de la fiesta. Y mataría a ese boliviano, ahora sí que cagó con el mar.

―Sí. Cuando llegues a tu país, te mostraré que digo la verdad. Como sea, ¿nos vamos?

Al preguntar, Manuel regresó en sí, y fueron rumbo a afueras del hotel. Ahí yacían esperándolos el presidente y compañía, más el coche presidencial.

Se despidieron del chileno. Dieron media vuelta caminando al auto, pero Martín se regresó apresurado a despedirse como respondía, besando los labios de Manuel.

―Te amo. Chao. ―susurró y se marchó.

El castaño no tenía el habla, únicamente observaba como se iban yendo.

El celular comenzó a sonar, eso fue lo único que ayudó a volverlo a la tierra.

Contestó.

―Aló. Hola Prusia. ¿Ir a tu casa…? ¿Qué quieres qué? ¿Es necesario que me vista con eso? Oka, está bien, está bien. Pero oye… Prepárenme desayuno porque no he tomado, recién vengo a despedirme de Martín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Argentina contemplaba el paisaje de Berlín a través del ventanal, sonriendo sin razón aparente o por le menos para la señora del presidente.

―Martín ―le llamó y él la miró―, ¿quieres mucho a Manuel?

Parpadeó un poco ante la pregunta. ―Che, eso es re-obvio. Lo amo con todo mi corazón, señora. Pero él muy boludo no se deja querer. Lo amo, lo amo mucho desde que éramos unos pibes… ¿sabía que parecía una nenita?, ¿y que fui su primer beso? Claro que…me golpeó bien fuerte, hasta el día de hoy me sigue doliendo, che. ―mencionó acariciándose la nariz.

―Manuel es muy cerrado, pero sé que te quiere mucho.

― ¿Usted lo cree? ―preguntó emocionado.

―Claro. ―sonrió.

El mandatario solo los miraba y los oía, y se sentía extraño, pues hablaban de amor entre hombres…no, no, no. Corrección, amor entre dos naciones. Eso era comprensible…am…ahora recordó algunos dicho de la ex-presidenta Bachelet, acerca de estos dos países, que se tenían bastante cariño contradictorio. Sea como sea dejaría de pensar en eso, le hacía mal a la cabeza… ¿Manuel parecía una niña cuando era chico? No tenía idea.

― ¿Mamá Lovino? ―Martín había visualizado al italiano caminando por la vereda, bastante triste. Ordenó al chofer que se detuviera, y salió del coche― ¡Enseguida vuelvo! ―gritó corriendo hacia el italiano― ¡Mamá Lovino!

― ¿Uh? ¿Martín? ―levantó la vista a los gritos del menor.

― ¿Qué haces acá? ―preguntó curioso.

―Paseando. ―dijo sencillo y de malhumor. Argentina no le creyó, volvió a preguntar, donde le respondió que estaba peleado con España. Luego corrigió en que no estaba preocupado en arreglar las cosas porque no tendría por qué hacerlo, no le importaba. En realidad se enredaba con sus propios argumentos absurdos. En todo caso preguntó por el español.

Argentina no creía que estuviera en Alemania. Si estaba triste o quería consejos de amor, de seguro debería estar con Francis, llorando y bebiendo, porque aquí, dudaba mucho en que Prusia le pudiera echar una mano. Luego preguntó sobre la discusión de la pareja, y refiriéndose al tema de la noche pasada en su casa.

Romano no entendió. Martín le explicó. Romano se enojó, solo estaban comiendo tomates, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar en que le haría esas barbaridades, sobre todo Antonio?

Martín río estúpidamente. Solo fue un mal entendido…para la próxima vez preguntaría antes de inventarse cosas en la cabeza.

Luego se despidieron deseándose suertes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue obligado (después de desayunar) a vestirse del típico bávaro. Los pantalones de cuero le molestaban, y como era tan flaco, no le favorecía mucho, más al mostrar las piernas, con las calcetas dos dedos debajo de la rodilla…se vía deprimente, le hacía falta varias cazuelas para esas piernas. No le apetecía, estaba más acostumbrado vestirse de huaso en vez de…esto.

―Solo te falta el gorrito. ―pronunció riéndose el prusiano colocándole la última decoración al latino, el sombrero tirolés. Ambos germanos vestían iguales para la celebración. Ludwig de color negro, y Gilbert de rojo oscuro porque combinaban con sus grandiosos ojos.

Después de esto, fueron a la cuidad de Múnich. Al llegar, era todo un carnaval de cervezas, trajes típicos, juegos, entre más. Lo primero en hacer los tres, fueron ir directo a pedir cervezas puramente alemanas. Y hablando de cervezas y alemán…

― ¿No se suponía que vendrías con Roderich? ―recordó Manuel preguntándole a Gilbert, ambos dando grandes sorbos a sus jarras.

―No quiso. Según él, es inmoral. ―respondió. Cuando le propuso ir a la celebración, se negó rotundamente, porque no era para él y, además no era para un aristócrata. Ante esto, lo obligó igual recibiendo un sartenazo de Hungría.

― ¿Y Hungría?

―Después de haber golpeado al grandioso yo, le ofrecí venir. Ella encanta aceptó, pero el señorito podrido no le dio permiso. Maldición, ni que estuvieran casados. ―alegó enojado.

―Estuvieron casados. ―mencionó Alemania, de igual manera bebiendo.

― ¡Estuvieron! Cada uno debe ir por su propio camino. ― ¿desde cuándo sabía estas cosas del amor? Se preguntaron los dos observando a Prusia.

― ¿Y qué hay de Bélgica? Creí que vendría…según me dijiste… ¿Me mentiste para venir? ―Manuel frunció el entrecejo, pobre de él si era mentira.

―Claro que no te mentí ―corrigió haciendo ademanes con la mano libre―. Fui a su casa, hablé con ella y aceptó. Pero tuve la grandiosa mala suerte, que Holanda entró a visitarla trayendo chocolates, rosas y muchas cosas más que no me interesa. El asunto es, ella le preguntó si él deseaba ir, a lo que contestó negativo, ni siquiera la dejó ir, ni que hablar sobre su patada en mi grandioso trasero.

―Entonces no vendrá. ―se sintió afligido…un poco.

Prusia negó con la cabeza como respuesta, siguiendo a beber.

―Manuel, ¿supiste lo que hizo tu superior? ―le preguntó Ludwig completamente serio.

―Em, no. ¿Qué hizo? ―quizás se refería lo mencionado por la primera dama.

―Escribió algo indebido en el libro de visitas de la presidencia.

― ¿Qué escribió? ―Manuel comenzó a tensarse. Ojala no haya escrito la famosa frase 'Pico pal que lee'. Él no era así…

―Deutschland über alles. ―contestó mirando de reojo al chileno, pero para él, no entendía.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Algo muy malo?

―Alemania sobre todo. Eso significa ―respondió Prusia con indiferencia―. Es ligado al nazismo, y fue usado en el antiguo himno nacional.

―Ah… ―con razón, pensó Chile― Bueno…Él te pide mil disculpas, y yo también.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo Ludwig dándole una palmada en la espalda―, me pidió disculpas ayer y las recibí. Está todo solucionado.

Vaya metida de pata de su superior… Si era una, seguían otras más.

― ¡Hallo! (¡Hola!)―aquel saludo de voz femenina hizo voltear a los tres hombres que platicaban, se llevaron una grata sorpresa, eran ellas, Bélgica y Hungría.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que no vendrían. ―Gilbert pestañó mil veces analizando si lo que estaba viendo era real o no.

Gilbird piaba sobre su cabeza.

― ¿Crees que nos perderíamos esto? ―decía Elizaveta con las manos en la cintura.

― ¿Les dieron permiso o se escaparon? ―le dijo Ludwig más…am…digamos solemne.

― ¿Permiso? ¡Ja! ―río― No necesitamos permisos. Nos escapamos.

― ¿Y si se escaparon, cómo lo hicieron? ―ahora preguntó Manuel.

―Eh… ―Hungría lo miró, no recordaba quien era. Se mantuvo unos segundos pensando hasta que se inclinó a abrazarlo― ¡Eres tú! ¡¿Cómo te ha ido con Martín? _Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi_. ¡¿Me tienen materiales? _Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi_.

―No, nada. ―sonrojado y con el entrecejo fruncido, la alejó. Y no era porque lo abrazó, sino por las preguntas.

― ¿Nos van a contar como se escaparon o no? ―dijo sin paciencia el albino dando sorbos a su cerveza.

―Cuando te fuiste de mi casa ―contestaba la belga―, llamé por teléfono a Hungría. Le había sucedido lo mismo y entonces planeamos una forma de venir.

―Le dije que echáramos somnífero a sus tazas de té del desayuno ―siguió Hungría―, y funcionó. Amarré al señor Austria a una silla, por cualquier cosa…se puede despertar y venir a buscarme hecho una bestia.

―En mi caso, tuve que obligarlo a tomar té ―a la rubia le había costado un mundo, pues su hermano la notó nerviosa y no confiaba en el contenido de la taza―, pero al final lo logré. Se durmió y lo amarré a la cama.

―Y luego nos juntamos y fuimos a comprarnos estos vestidos ―ambas vestían con el traje de Baviera―, pero en la tienda más barata. Íbamos a hacernos trenzas, cosa que no me viene, y me gusta el cabello suelto. ―por último se acarició las puntas de los cabellos.

―Yo también iba hacerme trenzas…pero mi cabello es muy corto… ―se acarició el cabello dando a conocer que era muy corto para ese peinado― Como sea. ¡Quiero una cerveza! ―exclamó inclinándose, y pidiendo al vendedor o cervecero o lo que sea que estuviera a cargo en vendar la bebida alcohólica, seguida de la húngara.

Y así comenzó la fiesta de la cerveza. Música, bailes, ebrios, brindis, besos entre mujeres, y muchas cosas más.

Manuel conversaba con la belga, completamente hipnotizado por su belleza, se vía hermosa con ese vestido de campesina alemana, sin trenzas o con trenzas seguía siendo hermosa.

―Te ves linda con ese vestido. ―piropeó sonriente sin dejar de tomar.

―Bedankt. ―sus pómulos se tornaron carmesí.

― ¿Qué?

―Gracias ―tradujo―. Nederland me habló que eres bueno escribiendo poemas, he leído algunos y me gustan mucho. ¿Por qué no me dices uno? Si tú quieres…es que siempre he querido que alguien me dijera uno…aparte de Antonio que…me alagó con rimas sobre tomates…

―Pero si te digo uno, tu hermano me va a golpear, ¿cierto? ―quería estar seguro primero que todo.

―No. No tiene por qué saberlo. ―dijo levantando y bajando los hombros.

―Okey. Ammm… ―pensaba. ¿Cuáles palabras podría decirle? No diría la típica "Me encantas cuando callas porque estas como ausente", esa ya estaba demasiada repetida. Vamos, hay buenas rimas, ¡Listo! Carraspeó la garganta― Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas. Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo, lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma ―al terminar, la miró fijamente… ¿acaso no le gustó?―. Eh…

―Lindo.

― ¿Eh?

―Estuvo muy lindo. ―surcó los labios haciendo sonrojar al chileno, era su día de suerte.

― ¡Vamos Gilbert! ―gritó Hungría acaparando la atención de la parejita y de Ludwig (muy solitario, extrañaba a cierto italiano), tirando los brazos del nombrado a que se levantara de la silla.

― ¡No quiero! ¡No voy a bailar con una marimacha! ―Gilbert se reusaba. Quería bailar con una chica normal, alemana y linda, y Elizaveta no era alemana ni normal…linda, si tal vez.

― ¡Vamos o te daré de sartenazos! ¡O haré todo lo posible para que no tengas ninguna noche de pasión con el señor Roderich!

― ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Y no puedes hacer eso! ―algo fuera de la realidad y de todas las leyes de Newton, Einstein y todos ellos, Prusia se afirmaba con el trasero en el asiento.

― ¡Vamos a bailar y punto! ―hasta que logró con toda su fuerza masculina sacarlo a bailar los bailes nacionales.

― ¡Alemania, Alemania! ―ahora llegaba Feliciano vestido de tirolés.

― ¿Italia, qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó desconcertado el alemán.

―Pensé que estarías solo sin pareja, entonces me pregunté "¡Ve~! ¿Cómo no venir y acompañar a Lud?" y vine. Ve~.

―Ah, eh…

― ¡Vamos a bailar! Gilbert y la señorita Elizaveta están bailando, ¡Vamos! Pero… ―de repente su ánimo desapareció.

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ―él se preocupó apoyando sus manos en el hombro del italiano.

―No… ¿Habrá pasta en esta celebración?

―…No. ― ¿eso era? Luego fueron a bailar.

Bélgica al verlos mover los pies, le dieron ganas de ir. Cogió la mano de Chile llevándolo al centro junto los países, pero él se negaba ya que no sabía bailar esos bailes. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara, le enseñaría. Le siguió los pasos completamente desorientado hasta chocar con Prusia, pidió perdón, pero el mayor, como broma le dio una patada en el trasero y salió corriendo. Hungría se enfureció por haberla dejado sola…

Manuel corrió como pudo para alcanzarlo, no le encontraba lo gracioso en ser pateado en el trasero. Gilbert reía mientras escapaba.

Mierda, lo perdió.

Regresaría con los demás, giró sobre su cuerpo chocando con Arthur.

¿Qué?

Después de tonto saludo…

― ¿Qué hací aquí?

―Celebrando, además sabía que no te perderías esta fiesta.

―Es que Prusia me invitó. ―lo miró, bajó la vista a la vestimenta del inglés, el cual estaba vistiendo normal, una polera y unos jeans. Le molestó.

―Te ves gracioso vestido así. ―Arthur soltó una risilla.

―Me obligaron. ―bufó.

Arthur enmarcó una sonrisa. ―Bueno, yo, aparte de venir, sabiendo que vendrías, tengo un tema pendiente contigo.

―Pero si…

―Seré preciso ―caminó hacia él, tomándolo de los lados de los brazos cercanos a los hombros. Por el contacto sintió nerviosismo en el menor, miró a su alrededor si alguien los estaba viendo, por suerte, nadie―. Quiero… ―fue acercando la boca lentamente a la del.

―A-Arthur…

'_¿Qué dice tu corazón, Manuel?'_

Recordó la frase de Martín.

Con determinación cogió los brazos del rubio y los alejó, separándose.

―Fue suficiente ―mencionó dejando desentendido a Inglaterra―. No quiero seguir con esto.

―Comprendo ―soltándose del pequeño agarre del latino, bajó la mirada y la levantó―. Ya elegis-

―No ―cortó al instante―. No he elegido nada. No quiero seguir con esto, entre tú y Martín. Quiero estar tranquilo, es todo.

―Como quieras, me alegra esa respuesta.

Luego hubo un silencio en sus voces, ya que la música seguía sonando acompañados de gritos alegres de los alemanes.

―Em… ―Manuel empezó a buscar palabras para invitarlo a celebrar― am… Tú…bueno… Como estay algo solo… ¿Querí ir con los demás? Están Hungría, Bélgica, Alemania, Italia y Prusia que me dio una pata'a en la raja y salió corriendo el muy maricón. ―sintió antipatía, después le patearía el trasero para estar iguales.

―Okay ―acertó con gusto, comenzaron a caminar de regreso―. ¿Me dijiste que está Bélgica?

―Sí.

―She is beautiful.

―Es entera rica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Argentina.

― ¡Ay, lo siento, lo siento!

― ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! ¿Dónde estabas?

―Con mi Manu…lo acompañaba en su gira por Europa…

―Gracias que estabas a cargo del presidente Piñera y su señora…

―Em… ¿Me podes soltar la oreja?

― ¡No! ¡Nunca más se te ocurra salir sin permiso y sin avisarme!

― ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Nunca más lo volveré a hacer, che! ¡Me duele! ¡Por favor mi presidenta linda, preciosa, me duele la oreja! ¡Soltame!

C_ontinuará…_

* * *

**N/A:** Me costó acabar el capítulo. Pobre Martín, su presi se enojó por ir así como así al viejo continente, muy mal Martín, muy mal. Y Manu…ahí coqueteándole a Belbel como todo un ponceo (?) Pobrecito, lo ridiculicé con el traje típico alemán xD.

Poema dicho por Manucito; Poema 12-Pablo Neruda. (wn engrupio xD)

Aasdasdasd, sobre un reviews que no me acuerdo el nombre, seeh, suelo equivocarme esas cositas, de repente se escapan esos detalles, incluso cuando los corrijo n.n'

Ahora sí les traigo canción! No es tan buena… hice todo a mi alcancé, intenté con otras letras como el "Rinrinrin Raja" (adaptada para Francis), "Mi muñeca me habló" (para Iggy) y "Yo opino" (para Matti), aunque el rinrinrin raja lo puedo seguir adaptando, ¡Me esforzaré! *Estilo Feliciano*

La canción es "Tangananica Tanganana" llamada ahora "Ser uno con Rusia y Ser uno con Francia.":

_Rusia: A mí me gusta "ser uno con Rusia." _

_Francia: Y yo prefiero "ser uno con Francia." _

_Rusia: La mejor frase es "ser uno con Rusia."_

_Francia: El mejor verso es "ser uno con Francia." _

_Rusia: Ser uno con Rusia, Rusia, Rusia, Rusia. _

_Francia: Ser uno con Francia._

_Rusia: Todo lo explica, ¿da?_

_Francia: No explica nada. _

_Rusia: Para alegrarme digo "ser uno con Rusia." _

_Francia: Para reírme digo "ser uno con Francia." _

_Rusia: Comí un rico "Yao siendo uno con Rusia."_

_Francia: A mí me dieron ganas de *censurado* con ma petit Matt. [o cualquiera]_

_Rusia: Ser uno con Rusia, Rusia, Rusia, Rusia. _

_Francia: Ser uno con Francia._

_Rusia: Tienes mi grifo, grifo, grifo, grifo._

_Francia: Lo único que tengo es *censurado*._

_Rusia: Cómo voy a perder, ¿da? Todos serán unos con Rusia, y tu palabra es tan mala, no hay nada qué hacer, ¿da?_

_Francia: Cómo vas a ganar mon amour, si hay que darle amour al mundo. _

_Francia: Tú siempre dices "ser uno con Rusia." _

_Rusia: Tú siempre gritas "ser uno con Francia."_

_Francia: Ya no soporto el "ser uno con Rusia." _

_Rusia: Y yo detesto tu "ser uno con Francia." _

_Rusia: Ser uno con Rusia, Rusia, Rusia, Rusia. _

_Francia: Ser uno con Francia._

_Francia/Rusia: Bielorrusia, nos va a matar._

Listo… ¿ta bien?

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Alemania Chile

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, LatinHetalia, blablablá.

**Advertencia:** Malas palabras. Semi-lemon.

**Pareja:** UKxChile. ArgxChile. UKxChilexArg. ¡La cosa arde!

**Agradecimientos:** Los Simpson, Los diarios, Wikipedia-sama, y a Chibisiam por la idea. Basado en la gran gira de Europa del Presi Piraña, digo Piñera xD.

* * *

**EuroTour**

.-**A**lemania; **C**hile.

* * *

El festejo seguía, los bailes y todo eso, hasta algunos ya les había afectado el alcohol, ejemplos de ellos Arthur y Manuel. El mayor, de la nada se había vestido de mesero, con un moño en el cuello y únicamente con un delantal cubriendo su intimidad por adelante, gritando que amaba a dos personas en el mundo.

Con Manuel, bueno él…cantaba y decía miles de incoherencias y verdades que JAMÁS diría estando sobrio.

―Mi corazón…hip… ―le estaba contando sus problemas a Prusia, por suerte él estaba bien, su grandioso cuerpo soportaba cualquier clase de cerveza― Está…ah…partido en dos…amoooo…amooo a Martín…y a…Arthur desde niño…no sé qué hacer…hip…Prusia…ayúdame… ―se dejó caer en su pecho.

―Claro, te voy ayudar a tomarte treinta tazas de café. West, ayúdame, recuerda que hoy tiene que volver a su país. ―decía Gilbert cargando a Chile en su espalda.

―Estoy ocupado con Feliciano… ¡Inglaterra, deja de coquetearlo! ―Alemania trataba de dejar a Arthur en su lugar, acosaba a medio mundo hasta la pobre Bélgica más sonrojada que los tomates habituales de España. Con Italia, digamos que se hacía a un lado escapando de los acosos sexuales y pervertidos del inglés.

― ¡¿Por qué no le golpeas la cabeza? ¡Si no lo recuerdas, eres tío de este chiquillo!

― ¡Si dices que soy su tío, tú también lo eres por ser mi hermano! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Arthur quédate quieto! ―exasperado más de la cuenta amarró al británico a una silla. Luego pidió a Hungría que lo vigilara.

―Pru…Pruuu… ―decía Manuel en la espalda del albino a medio morir, literalmente― Prusia…hip…yo…prometo…prometo que jamás…jamás jamás…hip…eliminaran tu influencia…hip…en mí… aaah… ―se dejó dormir profundamente.

―Ya se murió. ―dijo Gilbert.

―Pobrecito ―Bélgica se acercó al chileno acariciándole el cabello―. ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a mi casa?

― ¿Estás loca? No quiero encontrarme con tu hermano. ―negó rotundamente Gilbert.

―Me refiero a la otra casa, la que está aquí, en Alemania.

―Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué dices West…eh? ―quedó desconcertando al ver a Inglaterra desmayado por un sartenazo húngaro. Ya era al colmo que ahora se hubiese puesto a babosear por Hungría.

―Claro, me agrada esa idea. Así les daremos a ambos unas buenas tazas de café ―dijo contento Alemania cargando a Arthur en su hombro―. ¿Italia, te encuentras bien?

―S-Sí…estoy bien Alemania. ¿Vamos a comer pasta? ―cambió rotundamente el tema y el semblante.

― ¿No te das cuenta en la situación en la que me encuentro?

―Ve~, ¿pero después vamos a comer pasta?

―Argh, está bien.

―Lud, si quieres puedo ocuparme de Ita-chan ―ofreció Hungría surcando los labios, tomando del brazo al italiano―. Para que ustedes se preocupen del parcito del té y la cerveza.

―La marimacha tiene razón ―dijo Prusia acomodando al latino en su espalda―. Dejemos a Italia-chan a su cargo y que vayan a comer pasta.

― ¡Ve~! ―exclamó alzando los brazos.

Entonces, Elizaveta se llevó a Feliciano consigo a un restaurante italiano.

Los germanos caminaban rumbo a la casa de la belga.

― ¿No pesa? ―preguntó la chica al alemán.

―Un poco. No puedo creer que tuviéramos que vestirlo para cargarlo.

―Si no lo hubiésemos hecho, se vería todo atrás ―concluyó sabia―. ¿Y tú Prusia, cómo vas?

―Grandiosamente bien. No pesa anda, es más. Pesa menos que una pluma. Keseseseseseses.

―Ma-Martín… ―aquella pronunciación le llamó la atención de los tres europeos― weón…fleto… ―Manuel todavía dormía.

―Ay, las cosas del amor. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día. ―suspiró.

'_Ore-sama, saikou! saikyou! Saigo ni warau nowa Ja! Oresama! Kimatta ze!...'_

―Oh, maldición. Bel, ¿podrías sacar mi celular y colocármelo en la oreja?

― ¿Le cambiaste el sonido? ―preguntó Alemania.

― ¡Sí! ¡Pensé que mi grandiosa canción es mucho mejor que todas las canciones del mundo! ―dijo sonriente mientras que Bélgica buscaba en sus bolsillos el celular hasta colocárselo en la oreja― Danke. ¿Quién se atreve a llamar al grandioso yo estando muy ocupado?

― ¡Prusia, maldito desgraciado indecente! ―desde el otro lado gritó enfadado cierto austriaco― ¡¿Dónde tienes a Hungría? ¡¿La secuestraste?

―Hey, bájame el tonito. Tu ex-esposa esta con Feliciano, probablemente en un restaurante italiano. ―contestó con indiferencia, pues estaba más preocupado en que no se cayera el chileno en vez de hablar por celular.

― ¿Con el tonto de Italia? ―se preguntó.

―Ja. (Sí) Bueno, te tengo que cortar porque no estoy usando mis manos, las tengo en otro lugar, afirmando a cierta persona. Nos vemos después. Besitos cariño, hoy en la noche te partiré.

― ¡Cierra lo boca! ¡Eres…eres un indecente! ―y cortó manteniendo el rostro rojo, pero se quedó pensado en lo que había dicho el ex-reino― ¿Las manos ocupadas en otra persona? ―y se quedó pensado lleno de celos.

Prusia quedó pensativo como pudo haberlo llamado, si Hungría dijo que lo amarró a la silla…

Bueno…se pudo liberar solo.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, en cada sillón recostaron a Chile y a Inglaterra. Les prepararon unas tazas de café.

―Solo nos quedan tres horas para que Manuel regrese a Chile. ―mencionó Alemania muy preocupado sentando a Arthur para que bebiera café. En todo caso, podría dejarlo, él no era prioridad en el momento, si no el castaño.

Gilbert estaba tratando de despertar al latino hasta que lo logró.

―Ammhmmm… ―fue lo único que dijo mirando desorientado todo el lugar, ¿Dónde estaba? Giró la cabeza encontrándose con Gilbert, y se fijó en el otro sillón donde yacía Arthur― Inglateeeerraaa…amigooo… ―sí, seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

―N-No te muevas ―le decía Prusia―, te tienes que tomar este café.

―Inglaterra es mi amigooo… ¿los sabias?

―Sí, tomate el café el luego. Tienes que regresar a tu país. ―tomó la taza y lo obligó a tomárselo.

Ambos países ebrios hicieron caso para recuperar la cordura.

Pasó una hora y apenas podían levantarse, hasta que "accidentalmente" Arthur cayó sobre el cuerpo de Manuel, rápidamente Ludwig agarró por detrás de la camisa del inglés tirándolo al sillón, para que se comportara y dejando en claro, si no se encontraba Martín no tenía ningún derecho en hacer sus sueños eróticos y depravados con su "sobrino".

Dos horas.

Ya estaban mejor, por lo menos el principal.

Chile se bañó, se vistió, se arregló, ocultando todo mal olor y expresión de haberse divertido en la fiesta de la cerveza como un total…huaso.

Inglaterra también se arregló, solo por regresar bien y no causarle preocupación a su reina, sobre todo a su adorada reina.

Manuel se despidió de los hermanos cervezas, y de Bélgica que, por parte de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Manuel voló lejos ofreciéndole viajar algún día al sur pasando el "frío".

Luego de una larga despedida, sobre todo Arthur que no quería que se fuera ofreciéndole mil y un actividades en Londres y en todo Reino Unido, no obstante ni así sirvió, hasta lo sobornó con té. Manuel tuvo que irse tratando de zafarse de las manos del mayor de sus piernas, está bien que lo quisiera tanto, pero no para tanto. Hasta que al fin lo logró. Tomó el primer vuelo rumbo a Chile.

.

.

.

Dulce hogar, se dijo respirando el aire… ¿puro? de Santiago. Justo atardecía…

Tomó el transantiago como cualquier ciudadano chileno pagando con su tarjeta Bip, e iba llena. Vaya forma de regresar, sea como sea llegó a su casa. Abrió y entró.

― ¡Manu, al fin llegaste, che!

Mejor regresaría a Europa.

― ¿Qué cresta hací aquí weón? ―para colmo ya estaba molesto, ¿es que no podía vivir tranquilo?

―Vine a darte la bienvenida. Mirá, te preparé la cena ―dijo feliz el argentino mostrando la gran comida preparada en la mesa―. Créeme, me esforcé.

―Ya veo… ―algo extraño, no reclamó para que se fuera de la casa. Caminó a la mesa, volteó a ver a Martín fijándose en la oreja― ¿Qué chucha te pasó ahí?

―Mi jefa se enojó por no avisarle en que iba a rescatarte… ―respondió tocándose la oreja, tenía puesto un bandita.

―Rescatarme, dale con la wea. Ahora vete, quiero estar tranquilo. ―molesto tomó asiento.

―Che, no seas así. Dejáme acompañarte, bueno yo no tengo hambre, quizás conversar, no sé. ―lo único que deseaba era hablar con él, quererlo, amarlo, ayudando a que descanse luego de un gran viaje agotador.

―Okey. ¿Qué hiciste después de haber llegado? ―preguntó mientras comía. Martín se sentó para contestarle, obviamente no conversaría estando de pie.

―Llamé a mamá Lovino, se había peleado con papá Antonio.

― ¿Y por qué se pelearon? Apuesto que es culpa de Toño.

―Uhm…casi. A decir verdad, papá Antonio es un poco boludo para sus cosas, sobre todo con mamá. Me recuerda a nosotros dos, ¿no es lindo?

―No. ―dijo enseguida.

―Como sea. Se pelearon porque mamá Lovi encontró una carta de tu mamá. ―seguía diciendo recordando, ladeando la cabeza.

― ¿Pueblo Mapuche? ¿Qué hace esa señora enviándole cartas? Digo…su relación ya pasó hace muuuuuucho.

―Creo que era antigua. No me preguntes por qué nuestro padre guardó eso.

―Entonces Romano se enojó, se puso celoso, armó un escándalo amenazando que le echaría la mafia encima. ¿Me equivoco? ―acertó en todo, hasta Martín se sorprendió. Luego continuó contando donde se había encontrado con el italiano antes de regresar al continente― Ya veo. Jajajaja, no puedo creer que Arthur haya dejado al fleto de Francis arriba de la Torre Eiffel. ―ese punto también le contó. España le contó a Romano y Romano le contó a Argentina.

―Lo bueno que se dieron las paces.

― ¿Y qué más hiciste? ―preguntó sin interés.

―Me fui a tomar…estaba un poco deprimido por no venir conmigo. ―se sentía tan solo viniendo con los superiores de Chile…tan solito.

― ¿Con México? ―alzó una ceja.

―Sí.

― ¿Del norte?

―Sí.

―Era obvio.

― ¿Celoso? ―ahora él preguntó sonriendo de lado.

― ¡Claro que no estoy celoso, weón fleto! ―se sobresaltó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Por supuesto, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? Solo era Pedro…

―Sigue mintiéndote…cariño.

―Uhmm. ―dijo sin más. No quería seguir la plática, podría llegar a una escena no muy grata para su ser. Hablando de eso…dejó de comer, una expresión pensativa y seria apareció en su rostro. Se levantó y caminó hacia el rubio entregándole la mano.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―se preguntó. No era costumbre que Manuel hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

―Dame la mano. ―¿cómo era capaz de decir eso? Manuel se lo preguntaba, no se conocía. Frunció el ceño intentando ocultar sus pómulos coloreados.

― ¿Qué? ―se desconcertó― ¿Lo decís enserio?

―Sí oh. Dame la mano, ¿querí?

― ¿Estás seguro? ¿No me golpearas, no me patearas, no me rasguñaras, no me tiraras el cabello, hasta que la muerte nos separe? ―¿qué clase pregunta fue esa? Se parecía una proposición de matrimonio masoquista. En todo caso, Martín quería estar seguro.

―No weón, no te haré nada de eso. Quiero conversar.

―Ah, en ese caso te doy mi mano…y tal vez algo más ―tomó la mano del chileno, pero antes él se acordó de algo―. ¿Qué haces?

Manuel comenzó a dejar comida afuera de la puerta de entrada. ―Dejando comida para el Trauco, se pone un poco gruñón si no le doy comida.

―Esa cosa no existe. ―era el colmo que Manuel creyera en esas cosas mitológicas. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Si Martín no las podía ver! En realidad, nadie las veía a excepción de Inglaterra…hijo de puta.

Dejaron atrás una nueva discusión sobre la gran imaginación del menor, yendo tomados de la mano al cuarto.

Se sentaron en la cama, frente a frente.

― ¿Qué me tenés que decir? ―preguntó curioso el argentino.

―En todo el tiempo estando en Europa…me puse a razonar… ―tal vez no era bueno seguir hablando, pero necesitaba decirlo, estar tranquilo, sabía que Martín lo mataría― que hay ciertas cosas de debí saber.

― ¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Estás embarazado? ¿Soy el padre, cierto? ―se adelantó a los hechos inexistentes con una ilusión en mano.

―No estoy embarazado. Si me enterrumpí, no puedo seguir contándote. ―bufó.

―Lo siento. Seguí. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Uhm. Te tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas que no sabí ―pausó. Tomó aire para proseguir―. Cuando habíamos terminado después de independizarnos del Toño, yo…efectivamente estuve solo por un tiempo…hasta que llegó Arthur y…y…y…y…

―Habla de una puta vez. Me tenés pensado que te violó o algo así, che ―dijo cruzándose de brazo―. Sé que fue doloroso haber terminado nuestro noviazgo, pero así fueron las cosas.

―Lo sé, pero hay algo que tú no sabí.

― ¿Qué cosa es?

―Yo… ―maldición, ¿cómo tanto Manuel? Ya era hora que lo supiera, mal que mal…tenían algo no formalizado después de haber vuelto hace varios años atrás― Arthur y yo estuvimos pololeando por cuatro años.

Silencio.

Parálisis cerebral.

Procesando información de la época de la colonia, de la independencia y actualidad.

Descarga completa.

― ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿ESTUVISTE SALIENDO CON ESE PIRATA, MIENTRAS 'SHO' SUFRÍA LAMENTANDOME NUESTRA SEPARACIÓN? ¡¿ES QUE…COMO?

―No grití. Solo quería que los supieraí.

― ¡Prefería no saberlo! ¡Chile! ―tomó los hombros del nombrado, frunciendo el ceño para decir lo siguiente con gran determinación y preocupación― ¿Te acostaste con él?

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa weón? ―se enojó sonrojándose.

―Solo responde. ¿Te acostaste con él, sí o no?

―No…no pasó nada.

― ¿Enserio? ―¿enserio? No creía que ese pirata no le haya tocado un pelo a su adorado chileno― ¿En cuatro años? ¿Nada?

―Nada. Fue…demasiado respetuoso, le había contado que tenía una relación contigo y que se había acabado, y…que…mi…eh… ―ahora este tema era más complicado― perdí…mi primera vez fue contigo. Listo, ya lo dije, mierda.

―No lo creo… ―(yo tampoco)― ¿Te respetó? ¿Cómo? ―soltó sus hombros.

―Es un caballero. Le dije que no estaba listo para hacerlo con otra persona…

* * *

―_De acuerdo Manuel, te esperaré. Cuando estés preparado, me dices, y te haré feliz. I love you._

* * *

―Eso me dijo. ―recordó y suspiró.

―De cierta forma me alegro mucho ―sí que lo estaba―. Eso quiere decir, que soy el único que ha entrado a tu cuerpo.

―Sí…espera ¿Qué? ―contestó sabiendo lo que escuchó, pero reaccionó a su respuesta repentina.

―Sí, che. Que fui y seguiré siendo el primero ―surcó los labios al saberlo, aun así tenía otra duda―. Cuando me vine, ¿cómo te fue en la fiesta de la cerveza?

―Ah, bien. Me emborraché y se me apagó la tele…a Arthur le pasó lo mismo.

― ¿Arthur? Muy bien. ¿Te hizo algo mientras que yo no estaba? ―arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta.

―…Absolutamente nada. Hasta el día de hoy no me ha tocado. ―era verdad. Eso, sí, no le diría que estuvo por casi un pelo en tener relaciones sexuales con el inglés si no fuese por Francis; esa vez cuando durmieron juntos.

―Me siento muy feliz. ―sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo, cayendo encima de Manuel y de la cama.

― ¡Weón, suéltame! ―regresó el Chile de siempre.

―Tranquilo Manuel, no te haré nada que vos no quieras. Quizás eso dijo Inglaterra, ¿no? ―susurró despacio acomodando su cuerpo contra al del castaño.

―N-No me dijo eso… ―tartamudeó. Por dios, solo quería contarle eso, nada más, y luego dormir ¿era mucho pedir?

―Yo creo que sí. ―dijo y junto sus labios con los del chileno. Sutil, sin apuros.

―Ma-Martín… ―decía entre los besos― para la wea…mañana tengo que trabajar…solo quiero descansar…ah…ah…unnmhnmnm… ―sintió morderle el cuello. Esa boca eran tan suave y…

―Tranquilo Manu, te haré sentir mejor. Haré que descanses muy bien. ―se separó sonriéndole. Enseguida se inclinó hacia atrás, bajó el cierra del pantalón, desabrochándolo. Adentró la mano a la ropa interior sacando el miembro de Manuel.

…de boca sucia.

Manuel cerró los ojos, rindiéndose.

―Ah…ah…ah… ―sentía la masturbación haciendo que arqueara su cuerpo.

Martín tenía en sus manos ese bulto comenzando a levantarse de apoco. Lo único que quería que se erectara pronto para saborearlo y ayudar a su castaño a sentirse mejor para mañana.

―Rápido…más rápido…

―Como vos quieras ―siguió con el ritmo en aumento, hasta el fin verlo erecto, y comenzó a lamerlo, chuparlo desde lo último del miembro hasta la punta, de arriba hacia abajo miles de veces. Estaba caliente adentro. Martín también se estaba excitando, asique se arrodilló como perro sin dejar de lamer, quitándose los pantalones para masturbarse él mismo―. ¿Cómo se siente…Manu? Ah…también me estoy masturbando…ah…

―Cállate y sigue chupando…

― ¿Nos venimos junto, de acuerdo? ―y siguió, haciéndole caso a su esposa, pues tenía que satisfacerlo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó solitario. Martín se había ido después de lo de anoche.

Se alistó para irse a la Moneda como lo prometió a su superior. Por alguna extraña razón se acordó de la conversación y que había tenido sexo con Prusia…era mejor no contarle esa parte, además esa escena se borró de la historia.

Tomó desayuno, llamó a su superior, revisó el plato que dejó en la puerta, no había nada, el Trauco tenía hambre, le pareció divertido. Continuó con lo suyo, sacando las llaves de la casa.

Sintió una presencia desconocida y conocida a la vez.

― ¿Una hada? ―eso vio― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―El amo Arthur me envió. ―contestó agitando las alas.

―Ah, bueno… ¿para qué?

―Me dijo que lo cuidara.

―Pe-Pero ―se sonrojó―, puedo cuidarme solo. ¿Por qué no regresas?

―Debo cumplir las ordenas de mi amo, más si se trata de las personas que quiere.

―…Jeje… ―ya comenzaba a sentirse sobreprotegido. De todas formas no podía echar a la hada, entonces aceptó a que se quedara. Salió de la casa con ella―. Por cierto, eres linda.

―Gra-Gracias. ―sonrió tímidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos estaban felices recibiendo a los mineros en la Moneda el día de ayer. Llegó cansado, agotado, de todo.

Se dejó caer a la cama, cerrando los parpados.

Sintió algo moverse sobre su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos…

― ¿Inglaterra…? ―hubiese sobresaltado, gritado, pataleado, sin embargo no lo hizo, se sentía tranquilo y medio dormido― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Chile…te esperé. Ahora quiero. ―dijo suplicante con el aspecto de… ¿seme?

― ¿Qué cosa? ―se incorporó, pero el poco segundo Arthur lo obligó bruscamente a quedarse acostado. Esto no era nada bueno.

―Hacerte mío. Hacerte el amor, meter mi verga por tu culo, que lo disfrutes, que lo sientas grande y duro…

― ¡Vo no soy Inglaterra! ¡¿Quién mierda erí? ¡Él jamás diría una wea así!

―Soy Inglaterra, Reino Unido, Arthur. Sé que me deseas, sé que deseas oír cochinadas.

― ¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio, ayuda! ―se movía para todas partes de la cama, el mayor lo tenía en sus brazos sin escapatoria. Manuel estaba más que nervioso, aterrado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo abrió― ¡Ah! ―gritó. Su respiración era agitada, intentó recuperar el aire, tenía calor. Miró el techo… ¿Un sueño? ¿Eso era un sueño?― Fue…un sueño…

― ¿Manu, te encontras bien? Estabas gritando y sudando como loco, che.

¿Qué mierda? Rápidamente se sentó. Observó a Martín sentado en la cama más Arthur.

¡¿Arthur?

― ¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué mierda hacen en mi cama? ―exaltó hacia atrás chocando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. ¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos juntos?

―Nada ―respondió Martín, simplemente―. Aparte de nada, venimos a verte.

―Si querían verme que sea en la cocina pero no en mi cama y menos al despertar. ¡Casi me provocan un infarto! ―gritó enojado.

―Perdón por eso Manuel ―decía Inglaterra―, pero queríamos verte.

―…Espera…déjame entender ―claramente no entendía que estaba pasando con estos dos rubios― ¿Qué haces los dos juntos en mi cama? No, mejor dicho… Ustedes dos se odian… ¿Se arreglaron?

―Oh no, nada de eso ―contentó Martín haciendo ademanes con la mano―. Seguimos peleados, pero hoy hicimos una tregua solo por vos.

― ¿Por mí? ―ahora estaba nulo.

―Exacto Manuel ―seguía el tema el británico―. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en venir, a que eligieras con quien te quedarías.

―Pero sé que obviamente no dirás nada, no sabrás que elegir, che.

―Y pensamos…

―Que sería buena idea…

―Hacer un trío. ―finalizó Arthur.

El chileno perdió el habla completamente. ¿Estaban bromeando? El cuerpo no le respondía.

― ¿Querés Manu? ¿Querés tener dos penes en tu trasero? ―preguntó Argentina insinuándose surcando los labios.

―D-De…du…ah…eh…to-to… ―solo decía incoherencias. Ellos querían un trio, con él, con Chile, con José Manuel… ¡Con dos!

―Sé que va ser difícil, pero lo disfrutaras. ―dijo Inglaterra como dándole confianza, que no servía de nada.

― ¡Están locos, par de fletos culiaos! ¡Yo me voy, váyanse a la conchetumare! ―gritó a todo pulmón saliendo de la cama, corriendo a toda velocidad aunque sean pijama fuera de su casa.

― ¡Atrapálo, que no se escape! ¡Está ha sido la única vez que tengo apatía con vos! ―Martín comenzó a perseguirlo con Arthur.

― ¡Opino lo mismo! ¡Manuel, no te pasara nada malo! ¡Regresa! ¡Confía en mí!

― ¡Váyanse a la reconchetumare!

.

.

.

Manuel recorrió todo el norte de Chile para llegar a la casa de Miguel a esconderse por un buen tiempo hasta que las cosas se enfriaran, porque esos dos rubios estaban más que calientes.

No podía que creer que esos dos se unieran para una cochinada así.

Por suerte, Perú no era así.

―Gracias Migue, por alojarme en tu casa. ―agradeció sentado en la mesa.

―No hay de qué. Llegaste todo aterrado, te veías muy mal. Ten, aquí tienes un suspiro limeño. ―se sentó a su lado compartiendo el postre.

―Muchas gracias. Siempre cocinas bien, por eso me encanta venir.

Miguel se sonrojó por lo dicho y enmarcó una sonrisa en el rostro. Pobre chileno, por lo que tuvo que pasar con esos dos rubios acosadores.

― ¡Manu es mío, che! ¡Entendelo boludo!

― ¡Pensé que estábamos aliados para esto!

― ¡Eso era antes! ¡Mirá como dejamos a mi esposa, todo traumado!

― ¡Esa no es mi culpa, tú me ofreciste la idea!

Perú suspiro agotado. Efectivamente esos dos siguieron a Manuel hasta su casa, se encontraban discutiendo en el sofá.

― ¿Hasta cuándo te quedaras? ―le preguntó al chileno.

―Hasta que esos dos se calmen. Ni cagando regreso a mi casa estando solo para que me violen.

―Espero que no sea mucho tiempo, o tendré que echarlos de mi casa a la fuerza ―era su opción si es que no se iban de su casa. Pues el peruano podría ser todo tierno y amable, pero había veces en cambiar la actitud a seria si la situación lo amedrentaba. Volvió a mirarlos y regresó la vista a Manuel―. ¿Te parece salir y dejarlos aquí? Digo, para que estés más tranquilo, pe.

― ¿Uhm? Sí, tení razón. Vamos a Machu Picchu. ―contestó sonriente el chileno. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la casa cerrando con llave, por fuera.

― ¿Eh? Se fueron… ―pronunció Martín mientras se agarraban de los cabellos.

― ¿Con Perú? ―moduló desconcertado Arthur.

― ¡Se fueron juntos y nos dejaron encerrados! ―exclamaron los dos corriendo abrir la puerta. Se imaginaron toda una escena ChixPerú… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Manuel era el seme! Jamás permitirían eso. Él era y seguiría siendo el uke de esos dos rubios y de toda Europa si era necesario, pero seme, nunca, jamás.

― ¡Migue, volvé aquí! ¡Manu es uke, ¿entendés? ¡Uke! ¡Pirata, has algo! ¡Usa tu magia o algo así! ¡No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya!

― ¡No puedo abrir! ¡Tampoco quiero que Manuel sea el seme!

― ¡Ja! ¡Vos también sos el uke con medio Europa y Alfred!

― ¡¿What? ¡No soy uke de nadie!

Y así, esos dos comenzaron a discutir hasta el fin de los días.

Manuel fue muy feliz siendo el seme de Miguel.

Es mentira.

En realidad nada pasó entre ellos dos, únicamente pasearon y visitaron a Colombia.

Arthur y Martín continuaron su rivalidad por el amor de Manuel y por cuestiones históricas.

Para finalizar, si hubo trio: A&M&M.

Y se pasó muy bien, muy caliente.

Fin.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Asadasdasdasd! Termine! Estaba pelándome mentalmente si en dejarlo M&M o A&M, asique para que todas queden "conformes" decidí dejarlo trio xD. Pobre trasero de Manu…

Bien, ahora les tengo un adelanto del próximo fic que haré, se tratará únicamente del UKxChi, claro, que va ser UKxChiFem! =D, ya tengo la idea, no tendrá mucha trama, pero mucho lime y totalmente humor.

Les dejo la última canción (Ooooow~), es "Rinrinraja", ahora se llama "Violo tu trasero" por Francis con mucho amour. ¡Espero que les guste!:

_Violo tu trasero, violo, violo, violo tu trasero. _

_Violo tu trasero, violo, violo, violo tu trasero._

_Violo tu trasero, violo, violo, violo tu trasero._

_Violo__ cuatro traseros y me pongo a correr rápido__,__  
__Sale L'Angleterre que no para de gritar__,__  
__Atrapen a ese wine bastard que una taza de té no me deja tomar,__  
__Suelten a los unicornios que lo busquen hasta descuartizar.__  
__Soy un gran amante y violarme nunca lograrán,__  
__Violo tantos países que no los puedo contar,__  
__Vivo del amour y aventuras, MUCHA excitación,__  
__Andar violando países es mi única pasión._

_Cuando se asoman a golpearme ya me fui,__  
__Porque soy un Violador Profesional,__  
__Violo a los países a una gran velocidad y soy France.__  
__Un onii-san lleno de amour que cruza todas las fronteras._

_Dicen que su *censurado* sirve solo para molestar,__  
__Porque no comprenden su real dificultad__,__  
__Violar países y escapar requiere gran habilidad,__  
__El Violar traseros debiera ser deporte mundial,__  
__El Bad Fried Trio lo tomamos con gran seriedad,__  
__Y lo practicamos día a día sin cesar,__  
__Aunque llueva pasta, nieve vodka, truene scones o Romano nos golpee,__  
__Siempre encontraremos un buen trasero que violar._

_Cuando se asoman a golpearme ya me fui,__  
__Porque soy un Violador Profesional__,__  
__Violo a los países a una gran velocidad y soy France.__  
__Un onii-san lleno de amour que cruza todas las fronteras._

_Violo tu trasero, violo, violo, violo tu trasero. _

_Violo tu trasero, violo, violo, violo tu trasero._

_Violo tu trasero, violo, violo, violo tu trasero._

_En un día cualquiera violo 1536 países e islas__,__  
__Y con esa cifra ya me puedo retirar,__  
__Llego a una puerta, violo al siguiente país y ya no puedo más__,__  
__Pero no me importa porque es mon amour Matthew. [inserte aquí cualquier país]_

Francis le es infiel a Matt! D:

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo fic UKxChiFem!

**¿Reviews?**

**xD**


End file.
